Une longue route vers la perdition
by Inkfire
Summary: Suite de Protège-Moi, lisez ça en premier où vous serez perdus à coup sûr! Bellatrix continue à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, tandis que Narcissa perd de plus en plus le contrôle.
1. Réveil

**Et voilà la suite de Protège-Moi :D (danse) **

**J'espère que vous vous éclatez autant à lire que je m'éclate à traduire, lol...**

**Titre de la fic: «Long Road to Ruin», Foo Fighters.**

**Titre du chapitre: «Wake Up», Lostprophets. **

Elle se noyait. De l'eau pesait sur elle, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en libérer, ni atteindre la surface, parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris, et elle le payait à présent. Ses bras et ses jambes refusaient de bouger comme elle le voulait, et elle ne pouvait pas crier au secours, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas émettre un son. Ni se débarrasser du poids de fer qui lui pesait sur la poitrine, ni aspirer une bouffée d'air pour respirer...

Narcissa se réveilla avec un cri.

Il y eut un fracas sonore, et quelqu'un jura. Cissy s'assit, se libérant des couvertures en lin raides, haletante. Tandis qu'elle luttait pour retrouver son souffle, elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était du blanc. Des murs blancs et des draps blancs et des rideaux blancs... elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle se regarda. Elle portait une chemise de nuit d'hôpital blanche, et elle avait froid, mais il n'y avait apparemment rien d'autre d'anormal chez elle.

- Salut, Cissy.

Narcissa sursauta. Bellatrix était assise à son chevet, occupée à tracer un motif sur un bout de parchemin et l'air complètement à l'aise, ses longues jambées croisées et un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Narcissa n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'aimer ce sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Lucius Malefoy y était étalé, tout comme la moitié du contenu de sa table de chevet. On aurait dit qu'il était tombé. Après un instant, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Salut, Narcissa, dit-il avec raideur tout en se levant et en époussetant sa robe, l'air plutôt mécontent.

Il la dévisageait avec appréhension, comme si elle était une grenade susceptible d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- J'espère que tu te sens, ahem... bien?

L'impression de son visage suggérait qu'il la croyait folle. Narcissa rougit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle crie comme ça? Et pourquoi, oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lucius Malefoy, entre tous, en soit témoin?

- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle, avec une légère grimace devant son air dubitatif. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh. Je vois.

Il continua de la dévisager. Si Narcissa n'avait pas été aussi occupée à se sentir atrocement embarrassée, elle aurait peut-être vu une expression semblable à de l'inquiétude passer brièvement sur ses traits. Mais elle n'en vit rien, et Lucius repoussa le sentiment étrange, incongru, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se manifester. Après tout, la «pitié» ou «l'inquiétude» et les choses de ce genre n'étaient pas vraiment des concepts familiers pour Lucius.

- Bella?

- Mmm?

Sa soeur ajouta une nouvelle fioriture à ce qu'elle était actuellement en train d'embellir, quoi que cela puisse être.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?

Narcissa posa la question évidente, et sa soeur leva enfin les yeux.

- Oh! Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Tu as eu un accident, expliqua Bella devant le regard vide de sa soeur. Tu t'es cassé la jambe.

- J'ai quoi?

Narcissa fixa ses jambes, paniquée, mais elles semblaient toutes les deux indemnes et en parfait état de marche. Il était clair qu'elles avaient été guéries. Mais elle ne se souvenait_ réellement pas_ de s'être cassé la jambe... Elle remonta dans sa mémoire, essayant de se secouer pour atténuer l'effet de ce qu'ils lui avaient donné pour la faire dormir, quoi que cela puisse être, et pour oublier la sensation de panique écrasante qui avait accompagné son rêve de noyade. Bella affichait toujours le même sourire déstabilisant, et il sembla stimuler quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Cissy. _Salut, Cissy..._ Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant de chasser son sentiment de malaise, sûrement irrationnel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Bella arqua un sourcil.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas? Bon... je suppose que c'est normal. Tu as eu une sorte de dispute avec Sirius Black, continua-t-elle. Il t'a frappée.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête. Elle se rappelait bel et bien de ça...

- En tout cas, on dirait bien que tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur et t'es fait une commotion cérébrale. Un accident, j'en suis sûre... On t'a trouvée en bas des escaliers avec une jambe cassée. On dirait que tu as trébuché. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas allée directement à l'infirmerie...

- Mais... je...

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pour se distraire de cette sensation déconcertante, elle fixa le sol, évitant le regard dur de Bella. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le désordre sur le sol, ce que Lucius avait fait tomber par terre: son sac de cours, et tout son contenu. Tout lui revint d'un seul coup. Bien sûr! Elle avait suivi son cartable, en bas du couloir et dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et c'était là qu'elle avait vu... _Bella_. Narcissa prit une brusque inspiration, à la fois stupéfaite et confuse. Qu'est-ce que Bella était venue faire à l'école, pour commencer? Et pourquoi mentirait-elle à ce sujet? Les mots échappèrent à Narcissa avant qu'elle ne puisse se contenir.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais en France! s'exclama-t-elle, de manière rétrospectivement assez absurde. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

Bella cligna des yeux, et pendant un instant, Narcissa crut être parvenue à la prendre par surprise. Mais ensuite elle se reprit, si rapidement que Cissy se retrouva à se demander si elle avait tout imaginé.

- On est revenus, dit sa soeur d'un ton uni, sans paraître le moins du monde alarmée par la suspicion de Narcissa. On ne s'amusait pas tellement en France, de toute façon, continua-t-elle. Lucius est tombé malade, alors je me suis retrouvée à jouer les baby-sitters la majorité du temps (elle roula des yeux) et puis j'ai eu, euh, une sorte de prise de bec avec les gens du coin.

Elle fit la grimace et Lucius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il venait de l'apprendre.

- Mais bon (un sourire illumina soudainement le visage de Bella), il y a eu quelques bons moments, je suppose...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague un moment; elle souriait toujours. Narcissa n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce sourire-là, non plus. C'était un genre de sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aux lèvres de Bella auparavant, et il avait quelque chose qui lui redonna un sentiment de malaise. Il était sombre et plein d'excitation en même temps, et il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre... elle frissonna. Quoi que cela puisse être, Narcissa avait l'intuition que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Mais je t'ai vue.

- Quoi?

Bella redescendit sur terre, se renfrognant.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Je t'ai vue, insista Narcissa. Dans les toilettes. Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tu es venue vers moi et tu as dit...

Elle fronça les sourcils, luttant pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de ce qui avait pu suivre.

Bella la fusilla du regard.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

Narcissa s'empourpra. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, ou du moins elle ne croyait pas être _entièrement_ stupide. Elle connaissait sa soeur depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand elle mijotait quelque chose.

- Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à suggérer, continua Bella d'un ton franchement glacial, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois, si j'étais toi. Après tout, si tu insinues que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec tout ça...

Elle s'interrompit.

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr que non...

Narcissa céda, une vague de tristesse l'envahissant. Bella la faisait se sentir idiote, se demander si elle était folle. Et Lucius dévisageait les deux soeurs l'une après l'autre, l'air extrêmement gêné. Prête à tout pour qu'il ne la croie pas folle, elle fit une dernière faible tentative pour se défendre.

- C'est juste que... Bella, je t'ai_ vue_, protesta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus le moindre sourire sur le visage de sa soeur.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle se redressa un peu, et une lueur belliqueuse brilla dans son regard.

- Ca me rappelle, d'ailleurs... il faut qu'on aie une petite discussion, toi et moi.

Narcissa blêmit. Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

- A... à quel sujet? balbutia-t-elle.

Bella haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucius.

- Plus tard, décida-t-elle.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou emplie d'appréhension.

- En attendant...

Sa soeur ajouta une dernière fioriture à son dessin, quel qu'il soit, et puis elle plia le morceau de parchemin en deux et, sans prévenir, le présenta à Narcissa.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Jo...joyeux anniversaire? répéta Narcissa en écho, désorientée.

Bellatrix roula des yeux.

- Oui, espèce d'idiote. Joyeux anniversaire. C'est ton anniversaire, tu sais.

Cissy fronça les sourcils, effarée. C'était son anniversaire? Oh, oui, c'était le cas. Cela lui semblait évident à présent, et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait l'avoir oublié. Apparemment, Bellatrix avait les mêmes pensées.

- Par Merlin, Cissy, tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire? Qu'est-ce que tu as _fichu? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Narcissa rougit. Cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet, elle ramassa la carte que Bella lui avait jetée sur les genoux. La calligraphie parfaite de Bella avait tracé les mots _Joyeux anniversaire _en haut, et en-dessous il y avait le croquis d'une rose, chaque pétale tournoyant parfaitement dessiné. Lové sur le côté de la page, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il y avait un serpent. Bella avait ensorcelé le parchemin, et Narcissa regarda le serpent se tortiller et s'enrouler sur lui-même, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'un serpent venait faire sur sa carte d'anniversaire. Elle finit par décider que cela devait être une référence indirecte à son identité de Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy fixait le serpent lui aussi, un léger pli lui creusant le front. Narcissa plaça rapidement la carte sur sa table de chevet, appuyée contre sa carafe d'eau.

- Merci.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- De rien, dit-elle d'un ton indifférent, ignorant le regard bizarre que lui jetait à présent Lucius.

Il se tourna vers Narcissa.

- C'est ton anniversaire? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler correctement, pas quand il s'adressait directement à elle.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas. J'aurais dû te faire un cadeau, je suppose...

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que Narcissa avait envie de disparaître sous terre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle vivement, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Je n'ai besoin de rien, franchement...

Mais Lucius écarta ses protestations d'un geste. Au lieu de l'écouter, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et en donna un petit coup. Une fleur en jaillit et tomba sur les genoux de Narcissa. Une rose blanche. Elle la fixa.

Bella eut un rire cruel.

- Une fleur? dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. C'est tout ce que tu peux trouver?

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Que tu le croies ou non, Bellatrix, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des cadeaux à des filles de treize ans. Comment saurais-je quoi lui offrir?

Narcissa l'interrompit.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, dit-elle, et Lucius inclina brièvement la tête, en réponse à ses remerciements.

Puis Bella et lui se remirent à se chamailler, l'ignorant, comme d'habitude. Elle déglutit. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle serra très étroitement la tige de la rose blanche, et ses yeux se mouillèrent quand les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Horrifiée de sa propre réaction, elle se hâta de cligner des yeux pour dissiper ses larmes, consciente d'à quel point elle aurait l'air ridicule si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle posa la rose sur la table, près de sa carte, et s'essuya les yeux aussi discrètement qu'elle put. Et puis elle le vit.

- Tu portes un foulard!

Bella se figea en plein milieu d'une réplique cinglante sur les goûts de Lucius en matière de robes.

- Quoi?

- Tu portes un foulard, répéta Narcissa.

C'était vrai. Un foulard de soie noire était enroulé autour du cou de sa soeur, bien que ce soit une journée chaude du début du mois de mai.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Et alors? Porter un foulard n'est pas un crime. Du moins, pas quand la personne qui le porte est une _femme_.

Elle adressa un petit sourire narquois à Lucius, qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à... commença-t-il avec feu, mais Narcissa l'interrompit.

- Tu as des bleus, Bella, s'obstina-t-elle. Sur le cou. Je les ai _vus_, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde! Bon sang! s'exclama Bellatrix.

Mais Lucius l'interrompit cette fois-ci, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, des bleus? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Bella serra les poings, un signe évident qu'elle était en train de se mettre en colère.

- _Rien_, insista-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Narcissa. Il n'y a pas de bleus. Cissy, arrête de raconter des histoires.

Narcissa rougit, virant au rose vif. C'était tellement injuste! Bella lui donnait l'air d'une malade mentale! Alors pour une fois, elle tint bon.

- Enlève-le, alors, exigea-t-elle. S'il n'y a pas de bleus, enlève-le et prouve-le.

Bella resta bouche bée.

- Tu... que... je veux dire... tu ne peux pas... m'ordonner comme ça... bégaya-t-elle de manière incohérente.

Lucius, lui, saisit l'opportunité pour répéter «_Quels _bleus?», une lueur plutôt dangereuse dans le regard.

Bellatrix l'ignora, se reprenant et fixant sa soeur d'un regard si meurtrier qu'il aurait pu réduire du verre en poudre.

- Il n'y a _pas _de bleus, répéta-t-elle froidement.

- Alors prouve-le!

- Comment oses-tu! Je n'ai rien à te prouver, espèce de petite insolente... de petite ingrate...

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'enlever ce foulard, raisonna Narcissa. Si tu n'as rien à cacher, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement...

- C'est une question de _principe!_ explosa Bellatrix. Je n'ai rien à te prouver! Et il n'est pas question que je cède à ton imagination morbide, Cissy...

Lucius, à la grande surprise de Narcissa, prit sa défense.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'enlèves pas, tout simplement, si tu n'as vraiment rien à cacher, dit-il.

Bellatrix poussa un cri aigu.

- Oh, _ferme-la_, Lucius! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ça?

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Narcissa, les yeux flamboyants.

- Et quant à toi! Si tu ne laisses pas tomber, je te jure que je...

Narcissa ne sut jamais ce que Bella lui aurait fait, car à cet instant, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand, et la seule stupéfaction bâillonna sa soeur aussi efficacement qu'un sort aurait pu le faire. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant Bellatrix d'un air furieux, se tenaient leurs parents.

**Et si quelqu'un se demande pourquoi Bella n'a pas guéri ses bleus, la réponse, c'est tout simplement qu'elle n'est pas bonne en sortilèges de guérison. Elle les considère comme moins importants que les maléfices, alors elle n'a jamais pris le temps d'en apprendre, tout comme elle ne s'est jamais pris la tête avec la divination, par exemple. C'est un peu comme les gangsters qui n'apprennent jamais les techniques de premiers secours, même s'ils ont de grandes chances de se faire tirer dessus... (le parallèle vient de l'auteure ^^)**


	2. Papa, tout est parti

**Titre du chapitre: «Gone Daddy Gone», Gnarls Barkley.**

Bella se figea. Ses parents se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement furieux. Son père commença à s'avancer vers eux à grands pas, le regard mauvais, et sa mère suivit sur ses talons, les bras croisés et chacun de ses traits exprimant la désapprobation. Bella jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons. Narcissa était assise droite comme un I dans son lit, toute rose, serrant les couvertures si étroitement entre ses doigts que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Elle avait l'air furieuse, hystérique, et était sûrement au bord des larmes. Lucius, lui, était figé dans une attitude d'irritation perplexe, et elle-même, le souffle court, tenait sa baguette dans son poing serré, bien qu'elle n'eût aucun souvenir de l'avoir sortie. Ils restèrent tous figés sur place tandis que Cygnus et Druella s'avançaient à grands pas vers eux. Coincés en plein milieu d'une dispute. Si Bella n'avait pas été aussi contrariée, elle aurait pu trouver ça drôle. Son père les rejoignit enfin, et l'étrange envoûtement que sa soudaine apparition avait jeté sur eux trois sembla se briser. Druella sourit à sa plus jeune fille.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Cissy, dit-elle, dans une admirable tentative de se conduire comme si tout était normal.

Narcissa se contenta de la fixer en clignant des yeux, apparemment toujours en état de choc.

Cygnus, lui, n'avait visiblement aucune intention de gaspiller sa salive en civilités.

- Deux mots à te dire, dit-il d'un ton laconique, fixant Bellatrix d'un air furieux. Maintenant.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre?

Son père gronda en réponse.

- Non, ça ne peut foutrement pas attendre.

A sa grande horreur, il la saisit par le bras et se mit à la traîner hors de la pièce.

- Lâche-moi! cria Bella en signe de protestation, mais il l'ignora.

Elle vit Narcissa et Druella échanger un regard nerveux, et puis sa mère se détourna de Cissy et se hâta de les suivre. Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent derrière eux avec un grand bruit qui fit tressaillir Druella. Avec une grimace de contrariété, Bella fit une nouvelle tentative pour se dégager de l'emprise de son père, en vain.

- Explique-toi, gronda-t-il.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... commença-t-elle, mais sa mère lui coupa la parole.

- Je pense, dit-elle froidement, que ton père fait référence à ta disparition soudaine. En France, Bella? Tu croyais vraiment que Cissy ne nous dirait rien?

- Oh.

C'était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit. _Maudite Cissy..._

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, commença-t-elle.

Son père se renfrogna encore plus.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, gronda-t-il.

Sa mère croisa les bras.

- A quoi pensais-tu, Bella? T'enfuir comme ça? Sans un mot? Sans une lettre? Sans la moindre explication! Qu'est-ce que nous étions censés penser? Hmm? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de notre inquiétude, rien qu'à imaginer la honte que tu pourrais bien jeter sur notre nom, sur la famille? Nous avons cru que tu t'étais enfuie avec ce garçon, et tu peux bien imaginer _pourquoi_...

Elle frémit.

- Et avec un Malefoy, entre tous les garçons que tu aurais pu choisir...

Son père resserra sa prise sur elle, à tel point que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent désagréablement dans les bras de Bella, bloquant la circulation de son sang. Elle grimaça.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, dit-elle brusquement. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je pourrais bien m'enfuir avec Lucius Malefoy? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais l'épouser _lui?_ Pouah... Je ne _pense pas_.

Druella écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais alors... Pourquoi être partie avec lui? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain. Nous avons pensé que tu devais être...

Elle fit la grimace et agita la main en direction du ventre de sa fille; le geste universel signifiant «enceinte».

Bella resta bouche bée.

- _Quoi?_ s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Pouah! Bien sûr que non!

Elle frémit, cette simple idée la révulsant, et prit la résolution silencieuse d'accorder plus de réflexion à ses mensonges à l'avenir.

- Ce n'était qu'une blague, vraiment, Mère. On a juste fait ça pour s'amuser.

- Alors tu n'es pas...?

_- Non. _

Sa mère se détendit visiblement.

- Eh bien, merci mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez une minute... Cygnus, mon chéri...

Elle hésita, clairement réticente à s'opposer à son mari sur le moindre point.

- Que veux-tu dire, «un Malefoy, entre tous les garçons que tu aurais pu choisir»? Les Malefoy sont une famille de sang pur très respectable... n'est-ce pas?

Elle s'interrompit, visiblement déconcertée.

Bella dévisagea son père. Il n'avait toujours pas desserré sa prise, et elle se resserra de nouveau au nom de «Malefoy». Sa respiration était difficile et ses yeux exorbités, comme s'il luttait pour contrôler quelque chose.

- Cette... cette famille n'apporte que des ennuis, parvint-il enfin à articuler. Ne t'approche pas d'eux...

Il déglutit, la respiration irrégulière. Bella remarqua une pellicule de sueur qui brillait sur son front, et il tremblait de manière presque imperceptible. Mais... elle pouvait tout de même le sentir. Bien sûr, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de ne pas le pousser trop loin, ou du moins pas _avant_ de lui avoir ri au nez.

- Lucius? dit-elle d'un ton de dérision. Je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec lui!

- _Tu trouves ça drôle, pas vrai?_ cria son père, la secouant si violemment que sa mère en eut le souffle coupé sous le choc.

- Cygnus, je t'en prie! Pas ici!

Il l'ignora.

- _Eh bien?_ Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu trouves ça drôle? _Ca n'a rien de drôle! _

Ses ongles étaient plantés dans ses bras à présent, assez profondément pour la faire saigner. Il la secoua de nouveau, deux fois plus violemment qu'auparavant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella eut peur de son père.

- Lâche-moi! cria-t-elle, luttant pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa panique.

Une fois de plus, il l'ignora.

- Ne me manque _jamais _de respect, tu as compris?

Bella craqua. Le poussant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il la lâche, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui, haletante. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là à se dévisager. Mais enfin, la vue de sa propre fille brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction sembla secouer suffisamment Cygnus pour le ramener à la raison.

- Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il, d'un ton plus calme qu'auparavant, mais toujours menaçant aux yeux de Bella, et de Druella, qui dévisageait son mari d'un air de crainte, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

- Cygnus... dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il l'ignora.

- Je veux, dit-il lentement, que tu ne t'approches pas de cette famille. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris? Je t'_ordonne_ de ne pas t'approcher d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Lucius, corrigea-t-elle. Il s'appelle Lucius.

- Quoi? Oh... le garçon.

Il se passa la main sur le front.

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Ne t'approche pas de toute cette famille, tu m'entends? Ils n'apportent que des ennuis, _tous_...

Bella le dévisagea, perplexe. Mais bon... son rythme cardiaque n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu à la normale, et elle n'avait aucun désir de provoquer de nouveau son père. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Je ne m'approcherai plus de Malefoy, je te le promets.

Son père hocha la tête, paraissant légèrement apaisé.

- Bien, finit-il par grogner.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et puis quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ahem.

Bella se retourna vivement. Lucius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air déconcerté et mal à l'aise.

Un éclair menaçant passa dans les yeux de Cygnus, et Druella se hâta de poser une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Il se débarrassa d'elle comme si elle n'était guère plus qu'un insecte gênant.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille, gronda-t-il en direction de Lucius, et puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla à grands pas, sans même un regard en arrière.

Lucius cligna des yeux, surpris, et Druella resta figée sur place une minute, regardant son mari s'éloigner. Puis elle se secoua.

- Je... désolée pour ça, dit-elle enfin, jetant à Lucius un regard plus ou moins contrit. Il... il, euh...

Elle secoua la tête, apparemment incapable de trouver ses mots.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle, et puis elle se hâta de suivre son mari.

Lucius et Bellatrix, restés seuls dans le couloir, se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot. Enfin, Lucius s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le silence retomba. Bella remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Est-ce que...

Lucius toussa.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de tenir cette promesse que tu viens de faire à ton père? Ca pourrait rendre les choses assez délicates, tu sais.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Selon elle, il y avait des gens qui méritaient qu'on tienne les promesses qu'on leur faisait, et puis il y avait des gens qui ne méritaient tout simplement pas un tel honneur. Elle déglutit, se frottant les bras et grimaçant quand ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit où elle savait que de nouveaux bleus étaient en train de se former. Peut-être y avait-il déjà une marque. C'était certainement son impression. Son coeur n'était toujours pas revenu à son rythme normal.

- Non, dit-elle à voix basse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir cette promesse.


	3. Un sale petit secret

**Chapitre où Narcissa commence finalement à réaliser qu'elle a un problème. L'auteure signale que c'est l'un des chapitres les plus difficiles à écrire jusqu'à maintenant, et aussi l'un des plus perturbants... mais c'est un sujet perturbant, alors forcément... **

**Vos opinions sont plus que jamais les bienvenues! **

**Titre du chapitre: «Dirty Little Secret», the All American Rejects. **

Il n'était que six heures et demie, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Narcissa avait d'ores et déjà décidé que cette journée avait été le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Lucius Malefoy, qui, elle en était sûre à 99,9%, était l'amour de sa vie, la prenait à présent pour une folle. Bellatrix avait été _deux fois_ plus effrayante qu'à l'accoutumée, et il était possible (même si Narcissa osait à peine ne serait-ce que le _penser_) qu'elle l'ait envoyée à l'infirmerie. Ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Mais en fait, ils avaient eu une énorme dispute avec Bella, dispute dont sa soeur n'avait pas jugé bon de partager le contenu avec elle, et ils étaient partis de mauvaise humeur, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Oh, bien sûr, ils lui avaient envoyé une carte (Narcissa la fixa d'un air furieux, comme si l'intensité même de son regard avait pu la réduire en cendres) et un cadeau, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant tournoyer la bague qui était son cadeau d'anniversaire entre ses doigts et regardant le saphir étinceler dans la lumière. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait passé une journée vraiment affreuse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fâche avec Rogue, à présent, et ce serait officiellement la pire journée, et non plus seulement la pire journée d'anniversaire, qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Avec un soupir, Narcissa passa la bague à son doigt, l'admirant, faute d'autre chose à faire. Elle la perdit tout de suite.

- Miss Black?

Narcissa sursauta. L'infirmière de l'école la regardait, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Cissy s'empourpra. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à la fixer? Narcissa n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe. Elle se hâta de caler la bague sur son pouce, le seul doigt où elle était sûre de ne pas la perdre, et se tourna pour faire face à la guérisseuse.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton bien plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Pendant un instant, l'infirmière sembla interloquée. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Narcissa plissa les yeux. Elle se méfiait des gens qui feignaient la joie de vivre de manière aussi évidente. En règle générale, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon pour elle. Bella, par exemple, se montrait toujours gentille quand en réalité, elle voulait vous amadouer pour vous soutirer quelque chose. Et puis il y avait eu la fois où Sirius lui avait tenu une porte... elle avait dû se laver les cheveux quatre fois pour se débarrasser des oeufs de grenouille. Alors naturellement, Narcissa avait appris à se montrer suspicieuse.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle avec froideur.

L'infirmière la fixa un long moment, ses yeux couleur chocolat s'agrandissant et s'adoucissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à déborder quasiment de pitié, comme de la mélasse liquide. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de penser au labrador préféré de son oncle Sébastian.

- Je vais _bien_, répéta-t-elle.

Elle décida qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette guérisseuse, en se rendant compte que ses mots n'avaient aucun effet. En fait, la pitié dans son regard ne fit que s'intensifier. Et puis, à sa grande horreur, la femme se pencha et lui prit la main, la serrant d'une manière évidemment censée être rassurante.

- Narcissa, soupira-t-elle, et ce fut le premier avertissement de Cissy, le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi, hmm?

Comme Narcissa se contentait de la dévisager, s'entêtant dans sa perplexité, elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Ta soeur, dit-elle prudemment, me dit que tu ne manges plus. Alors, pourquoi pourrais-tu bien faire ça?

Narcissa se figea. D'un seul coup, l'étreinte amicale de l'infirmière sur sa main devint comme un étau, un instrument de torture à ses yeux... Elle sentit sa paume devenir moite tandis que des picotements parcouraient son visage dans la chaleur soudaine, et elle essaya de se dégager d'un coup sec, mais l'infirmière ne la lâcha pas, lui broyant une fois de plus les doigts dans ce qui était clairement censé être une pression exprimant un soutien. Ce n'était pas l'impression de Narcissa. Elle voulait libérer sa main, se blottir, roulée en boule, sous les couvertures et faire comme si l'infirmière n'existait pas. Pour qu'elle s'en aille... _Cette affreuse femme stupide, _songea amèrement Narcissa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de quoi que ce soit? «L'affreuse femme stupide» la fixait à présent, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui réponde.

Narcissa déglutit, luttant pour garder une expression impassible. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'elle allait se décomposer si elle parlait, et puis qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer. Son coeur battait très vite quelque part aux alentours de sa gorge, comme un oiseau pris au piège et prêt à tout pour se libérer. Ce n'était pas juste. Au moment même où elle pensait qu'il était impossible que sa journée empire encore plus, voilà qu'arrivait cette femme stupide, qui semblait croire qu'elle pouvait se mettre à discuter de choses qui ne la regardaient pas, comme ça, calmement, au beau milieu de l'infirmerie! Toute la salle était vide pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas là la question. Narcissa se sentait prise en traître et mise à nu, comme si cette femme horrible s'était mise à lire son journal intime à voix haute, ou comme si elle lui avait plongé sa main dans la poitrine et en avait tiré quelque chose de répugnant. Et maintenant elle le brandissait et l'agitait aux yeux de tous, sans la moindre précaution. Après un moment, Narcissa entendit sa propre voix. Elle semblait venir de très loin.

- Mais si, je mange. Mais si.

_Parfois_.

La guérisseuse la dévisagea de nouveau pendant atrocement longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ta soeur, ma chérie, dit-elle tristement.

Narcissa la dévisagea tout en assimilant la partie de la phrase qui lui avait échappé la première fois.

- Ma soeur? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

La guérisseuse acquiesça d'un air encourageant.

- C'est ça. Ta soeur.

- Andromeda? dit Cissy d'un air ébahi, plus confuse que jamais.

A sa grande surprise, la femme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ma chérie, dit-elle prudemment, avec une petite grimace. Ta _soeur_.

Il n'y avait plus que deux soeurs dans la famille Black, à présent. Bellatrix s'était donné énormément de mal pour que cela devienne_ très_ clair pour le personnel, à de nombreuses reprises.

- Bella?

Narcissa parvenait à peine à le croire. Depuis quand Bella s'intéressait-elle à ses habitudes alimentaires?

La matrone hocha la tête.

- C'est ça. Bellatrix. Et maintenant... discutons un peu, d'accord?

Elle envoya un sourire plein d'espoir à sa patiente.

Narcissa émit un petit bruit d'arrière-gorge qui n'engageait à rien. Personnellement, elle se préoccupait bien plus de l'intérêt soudain et inhabituel que Bella manifestait pour elle. Mais l'infirmière avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête.

- Très bien, alors... dit-elle, lâchant enfin la main de Narcissa et écartant les siennes dans un geste chaleureux. Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, comment définirais-tu ta relation avec la nourriture?

- Quoi?

Occupée à remonter dans ses souvenirs les plus récents, et à réexaminer la relation de Bella avec Lucius pour y adapter ses théories de conspiration déchaînées, Cissy marqua une pause. Elle regarda la guérisseuse en clignant des yeux, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

- Ta relation avec la nourriture, continua calmement la femme. Par exemple, comment te sens-tu quand tu es en train de manger? Heureuse? Malheureuse? Est-ce que tu considères certains aliments comme mauvais pour toi? Est-ce que tu te punis quand tu en manges?

Narcissa déglutit. Sa bouche était très sèche, et elle aurait voulu que cette femme stupide parle d'autre chose – _n'importe quoi_ d'autre.

- Non, dit-elle prudemment. C'est du pareil au même.

La femme hocha la tête.

- Ca, c'est bien! dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

Narcissa acquiesça, faisant attention de bien garder une expression neutre. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle mentait à la guérisseuse. Elle était à peu près sûre, cependant, qu'elle avait immédiatement détesté cette femme, avec une telle violence, parce qu'elle avait abordé ce sujet, le plus privé de tous. Narcissa ne savait pas pourquoi c'était un sujet privé, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que_ c'était le cas_. Et elle n'était jamais, au grand jamais censée en parler. Quelque chose de mal allait arriver sinon...

La guérisseuse parlait de nouveau.

- Alors tu n'aimes pas ou ne détestes pas un aliment plus qu'un autre?

Elle secoua la tête cette fois-ci. Un non silencieux.

- Je vois... et revenons à ma première question. Comment te sens-tu quand tu es en train de manger? Ou quand tu ne manges pas?

_MENS. _

La voix dans sa tête était froide et impérieuse, et elle semblait venir de nulle part. Elle était froide et écrasante, et elle cachait une menace de fer. C'était comme quand Bella lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose, et elle se retrouvait incapable de désobéir, sans défense contre une force qui l'écraserait si elle le souhaitait.

_Mens,_ ordonna de nouveau la voix. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Et soudain, avant que son esprit ne puisse rattraper sa bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle _était _en train de mentir.

- Excusez-moi, s'entendit-elle dire, mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez des questions sur la nourriture? Il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas?

Sa confusion feinte semblait avoir marché, avoir désorienté la guérisseuse. La femme fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de problème? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain. Je dois dire que ta soeur semblait assez catégorique...

- Oh.

Narcissa sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Mais c'est pour ça que j'étais déconcertée, vous voyez. Parce que Bella... eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait une chose pareille. Elle ne fait même pas attention à moi, la plupart du temps... et quand c'est le cas, ce n'est jamais pour dire quelque chose de gentil.

La guérisseuse écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu penses que ta soeur _ment _à ton sujet? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Narcissa se sentit hocher la tête. Un frisson de peur la parcourut. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait un mensonge aussi affreux, aussi malveillant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La voix, cette nouvelle voix, cette voix terrifiante dans sa tête, l'effrayait encore plus que Bella.

- C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, s'entendit-elle dire d'un ton malheureux. Mes parents sont venus me voir, mais ils ne sont même pas restés pour me donner mon cadeau. Bella s'est disputée avec eux, et ils sont partis...

- Ah. Je vois...

La femme la dévisagea pendant un long moment, mais Narcissa garda une expression innocente et bouleversée, consciente que Bella avait la réputation, au sein du personnel, de causer beaucoup de problèmes. Cela rendrait la guérisseuse plus inclinée à la croire, elle en était sûre. Elle retint son souffle et attendit.

- Bon, dit enfin la guérisseuse, je suis désolée d'entendre ça. Mais je pense que je devrais te faire passer un examen rapide, malgré tout. Ca ne te dérange pas, pas vrai?

Sa voix était gentille, conciliante.

Narcissa hésita, mais secoua la tête. L'infirmière lui sourit.

- Excellent! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu peux te lever, s'il te plaît?

Narcissa obéit. La femme souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, et puis elle les plaça sur le flanc de Cissy, fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses côtes bien visibles.

- Inspire, ordonna-t-elle. Et... expire.

Ses doigts montèrent et descendirent tandis que Narcissa obéissait, comme si elle cherchait des bosses. C'était probablement exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, songea Narcissa.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître inquiète, même si elle savait parfaitement que tout allait bien chez elle.

- Non, dit l'infirmière d'un ton joyeux tout en prenant son pouls. Mais tu es bien un peu maigrichonne. Dis-moi, combien pèses-tu, en général? As-tu remarqué une perte de poids récente?

Narcissa n'avait jamais été pesée de toute sa vie, et son poids n'avait pas changé depuis une bonne partie de l'année, pour être honnête. Mais la voix dans sa tête n'avait aucune intention de se montrer honnête. Elle la manipulait aussi aisément qu'une marionnette dont elle tirerait les fils.

- Eh bien... dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais pesée.

Ca, au moins, c'était vrai.

- Mais je suppose que je maigris un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que j'essaie de le faire, franchement. J'ai juste été assez occupée, et je suppose que j'ai dû sauter quelques repas, de temps de temps. J'étais seulement distraite. Je me suis fâchée avec mon cousin, et je m'inquiète pour les examens de l'été...

Elle n'y avait même pas pensé pour l'instant, en réalité. Mais dès qu'elle eut prononcé le mot «examens», le visage de la guérisseuse s'éclaira. Instantanément.

- Oh! J'aurais dû m'en douter! râla-t-elle. Je vois ça chaque année! Des élèves qui se tuent au travail. A trop étudier, à oublier de manger, sans même quitter le château pendant toute une semaine, tu imagines! Une semaine entière sans respirer un peu d'air frais!

Narcissa hocha faiblement la tête. La matrone continua à pester tout en la poussant dans son bureau et en la mettant sur la balance, à l'envers. Cissy essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, juste pour voir combien elle pesait, par curiosité. Mais la guérisseuse lui fit lever le menton pour qu'elle regarde le plafond. La voix dans sa tête n'aima pas ça du tout. Elle recommença tandis que la guérisseuse notait rapidement quelque chose sur son dossier. Un murmure, cette fois-ci – un petit murmure insidieux, qui lui disait à quel point c'était injuste. Pourquoi, après tout, est-ce que la guérisseuse, une parfaite inconnue, pourrait savoir combien elle pesait, alors qu'on ne confiait pas cette information à Narcissa,_ celle_ qu'on pesait. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée auparavant, combien elle pesait. Elle ne se l'était même pas demandé. Mais maintenant... la voix voulait savoir. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle, en savoir plus que cette affreuse guérisseuse stupide.

Narcissa enfila sa chemise de nuit et remonta dans son lit, buvant à petites gorgées la potion vitaminée, au mauvais goût de poisson, que l'infirmière lui avait fourrée entre les mains, et écoutant d'un air absent les explications de celle-ci sur les catégories alimentaires, les vitamines et les minéraux. Elle acquiesça complaisamment à «l'importance de trois bons repas par jour». Personnellement, Narcissa n'avait pas l'impression que plus d'un repas par jour était réellement _nécessaire_. Mais elle fit semblant d'être accord avec ce qu'on lui disait, et quand l'infirmière posa son dîner devant elle, elle mâcha avec obéissance, sachant qu'elle était observée.

A la moitié du repas, la guérisseuse décida qu'elle abordait sa nourriture avec suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour être considérée comme normale, et se sentit assez en confiance pour aller s'occuper d'un petit garçon qui avait été blessé pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Narcissa continua à mâcher et à avaler en écoutant ses pas s'éloigner. Quand elle fut sûre que l'infirmière était partie, elle repoussa son assiette. D'un seul coup, elle se sentait prise de nausée. Elle avait _menti_. Elle avait dit des choses horribles et fausses sur Bella à la guérisseuse, et elle ne savait même pas _pourquoi_. Après tout, elle aimait Bella. Elle pouvait avoir peur d'elle parfois, et être jalouse d'elle, mais elle l'aimait quand même, et Bella était tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa propre soeur. Son _unique_ soeur, à présent. Mais elle avait menti à son sujet, et fait croire à la guérisseuse que c'était une sorte de folle furieuse, prête à dire n'importe quoi rien que pour attirer des ennuis à sa petite soeur.

Narcissa reprit sa fourchette, en se disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. C'avait été un moment de folie (_cela_ lui tira un sourire sarcastique) et elle se ferait pardonner par Bella, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ferait quelque chose de gentil. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais quand elle porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à continuer. Son estomac se tordait de manière désagréable, et ses mensonges avaient laissé un goût amer sur sa langue. Elle était incapable de manger, pas maintenant, pas alors que la culpabilité lui donnait des noeuds à l'estomac. Elle reposa la fourchette, des larmes brouillant sa vision, parce que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour que Bella lui pardonne n'aurait la moindre importance. Cela n'aurait même pas d'importance si elle n'en entendait jamais parler. Narcissa, elle, le saurait. Elle aurait menti, quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Cissy se frotta frénétiquement les yeux avec la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Pleurer ne changerait rien à la situation, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser croire à l'infirmière qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait mangé, cela rendrait son mensonge complètement inutile. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, prise de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité, exactement pour la même raison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont elle soit certaine: elle ne pouvait pas terminer ce repas. Précipitamment, elle sortit ses jambes du lit et jeta des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche de la salle, vérifiant à nouveau qu'elle était réellement vide. Puis elle sortit son cartable et commença à passer en revue ses plumes de secours et ses rouleaux de parchemin, à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle n'y était pas. Bien sûr. Elle émit un grognement – elle l'avait prêtée à Rogue, pas vrai? Alors il n'était pas question de faire disparaître la nourriture, et la seule poubelle était celle du bureau de l'infirmière, ce qui était tout aussi impossible. En désespoir de cause, elle ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et (en espérant que personne ne se tenait directement en dessous) elle jeta dehors les restes de sa purée et de son poulet. Elle remontait juste dans son lit quand l'infirmière ouvrit en grand la porte et revint dans la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe des commentaires sur les sports dangereux et les petits farceurs imbéciles. Elle sourit en voyant l'assiette vide de Narcissa et la regarda d'un air absolument rayonnant tout en la débarrassant vivement de celle-ci. Narcissa lui sourit en retour, mais c'était un sourire pincé, forcé. Elle supposa qu'elle devrait se sentir maligne. Elle avait dupé la guérisseuse, après tout. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Assise à l'infirmerie, des noeuds à l'estomac et le fait qu'elle était une menteuse pesant douloureusement sur sa conscience, Narcissa ne se sentait pas maligne.


	4. Une mauvaise journée

**Titre du chapitre: «Bad Day», Daniel Powter. **

Bellatrix commençait à regretter ne serait-ce que d'être revenue à Poudlard. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le matin suivant l'anniversaire de Narcissa, pour découvrir qu'elle était, elle, l'unique objet des commérages de la salle commune des Serpentard, puisque quasiment tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année croyaient que Lucius et elle s'étaient enfuis ensemble. Cinq minutes passées à écouter les bavardages surexcités des idiotes qui lui servaient de camarades de dortoir, et qui ne se doutaient de rien, rendirent très clair ce fait déplaisant. Bella fut obligée de perdre un quart d'heure à leur apprendre le respect à coups de sortilèges pour dissiper cette inquiétante erreur. Activité qui la mit en retard pour le petit déjeuner, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Narcissa. A partir de là, la journée alla de pire en pire. Slughorn la prit à part à la fin du cours pour la questionner au sujet des joues enflées de Camilla Parkinson, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un hamster et, apparemment, l'empêchaient complètement de parler, mais pas, malheureusement, de montrer Bellatrix du doigt d'un air accusateur. Prenant mentalement note qu'il faudrait aussi lui ensorceler les doigts la prochaine fois, Bella se vit forcée de s'excuser auprès de la fille, et d'écouter une autre fastidieuse série d'avertissements de Slughorn, énoncés d'un ton grave, sur le karma, l'importance de l'amitié et autres bêtises du même genre. En sortant du bureau de Slughorn, elle se débrouilla pour entraîner Camilla dans une salle de classe vide et la mit en garde, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus implacable, sur les conséquences que pouvait avoir le fait d'interférer avec les tentatives de Bellatrix Black pour vous apprendre votre place dans la vie.

- J'espère, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, tout en déboîtant l'index de Camilla avec un «pop» écoeurant, que nous ne serons pas obligées d'avoir une autre petite discussion à ce sujet.

La fille hocha la tête en gémissant, et Bella sortit en trombe, avec l'impression d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Malheureusement, en conséquence directe de_ ceci_,elle fut en retard pour son cours suivant; il se trouva qu'il s'agissait un cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall, furibonde, lui infligea une harangue furieuse de presque vingt minutes, avant de l'entraîner dans une querelle sur «l'uniforme officiel», ce qui s'avéra encore pire, puisque Bella n'avait aucune intention de retirer le foulard qui offensait tant son professeur. Sa prétendue «insolence» lui valut une retenue. Somme toute, cette journée s'avérait être la pire qu'elle ait passée depuis longtemps. Sa seule consolation, en fait, c'était que Lucius passait un moment tout aussi pénible. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient entrer dans une seule classe sans se voir infliger dix minutes de leçon de morale par le professeur qui faisait le cours, plus une punition quelconque. Le temps que la cloche sonne l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient reçu trois retenues et cinq dissertations chacun, et on avait retiré cinquante points à leur maison. Tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans une humeur massacrante, Lucius spéculant à voix haute sur le statut de sang de divers professeurs, et Bella donnant les réponses les plus malveillantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Flitwick.

- Sang-mêlé, au _moins_. En fait, je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit un _hybride_.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Un hybride de...

- Gobelin, dit Bella sans hésitation. C'est évident, non? Je veux dire, rien que la taille pour commencer... et je te jure que j'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux le jour où j'ai porté ma broche d'argent fabriquée par des gobelins pour aller en cours. Tu n'as pas remarqué? Autour d'Halloween.

Lucius se mit à rire.

- Je pense que ça avait peut-être plus à voir avec ton dédain pour les sortilèges miniers qu'avec ce que tu portais.

Bella roula des yeux.

- Quel dédain? Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'apprendre comment «extraire des métaux non précieux de la terre et les sculpter en objets reconnaissables.» Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert? Si j'ai besoin d'une casserole, je peux toujours en _acheter_ une. Et si je veux un bijou... eh bien, à quoi servent les gobelins, à part ça?

Lucius eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Je pense que c'est peut-être ça qui l'a offensé.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Epargne-moi ça. Ces petits animaux devraient s'estimer heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire. S'ils n'avaient pas un talent susceptible d'être utile aux sorciers, ils se seraient éteints il y a des années. Nous leur avons donné un _gagne-pain_. On pourrait croire qu'ils en seraient reconnaissants. Mais non... comment nous remercient-ils? En essayant de nous tuer à la première occasion! Ils nous donnent des coups de poignard dans le dos, les ingrats, les _vermines_...

Lucius eut un rire bref et cruel.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas plutôt à moitié elfe de maison? Cette voix aiguë me fait parfois me poser des questions...

Bella rit avec lui.

- C'est une idée, reconnut-elle, même si je maintiens l'hypothèse du gobelin. A qui le tour?

- McGonagall.

- _Elle_, gronda Bella. Eh bien, je ne dirais pas Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle a certainement ce petit air d'amoureuse des Moldus. Voyons voir... sang pur, mais pas très pur. Je suis prête à parier qu'il y a du Sang-de-Bourbe là-dedans, et probablement pas trop loin.

Lucius rit de nouveau tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, mais le petit sourire suffisant de Bella s'effaça à la vue de Narcissa, assise à sa place habituelle, occupée à jouer avec un spaghetti sur sa fourchette, comme si c'était un jour tout à fait comme les autres. Elle leva les yeux quand ils s'assirent et sursauta un peu, baissant immédiatement les yeux, comme si le fait de ne pas les regarder pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la rendre invisible. _Oh non, pas question,_ songea Bella avec fureur. Lucius parut assez alarmé par son soudain et menaçant changement d'expression. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'intervenir.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_ gronda-t-elle, fixant sa soeur d'un oeil noir. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

Cissy déglutit nerveusement, en posant sa fourchette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, essayant de gagner du temps.

Bella la dévisagea de nouveau d'un air meurtrier.

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Sa soeur tressaillit.

- J'ai... j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, marmonna-t-elle. L'infirmière a dit que je pouvais y aller.

Bella sentit ses doigts se refermer autour de la baguette dans sa poche, et lutta pour conserver une respiration régulière.

- Pourquoi, dit-elle lentement, est-ce qu'elle dirait ça?

Cissy s'empourpra, un léger rosissement se répandant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

- Parce qu'elle dit que je vais bien, murmura-t-elle, fixant l'enchevêtrement de spaghettis qu'elle n'avait pas touchés dans son assiette comme si elle espérait y trouver l'inspiration divine, ou peut-être seulement un échappatoire au regard scrutateur de sa soeur.

- Et pourquoi, articula Bella, les dents serrées, est-ce qu'elle dirait ça? Alors qu'il est assez évident que c'est _faux_.

Narcissa se mit à trembler, ses yeux brillant étrangement, au bord des larmes.

- Je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle, les mots à peine audibles. C'est vrai...

Bella se renfrogna.

- N'importe quoi, dit-elle froidement. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu lui as menti, tu as trouvé un moyen de la rouler... je veux savoir comment.

Comme Narcissa ne lui donnait aucune réponse, elle continua avec une menace.

- Je vais le découvrir, Cissy. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je vais découvrir ce que tu as fait, et crois-moi, ça ne va pas te plaire. Alors si tu avais deux sous de jugeote, tu me le dirais maintenant.

Elle attendit. Narcissa fixait le dessus de la table à présent, son assiette, ses genoux... tout sauf sa soeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tremblant à nouveau, comme si elle avait peur de tomber littéralement en pièces. Lucius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bellatrix, dit-il d'un ton gêné, ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée...

- Ferme-la, Lucius, rétorqua automatiquement Bella, d'un ton hargneux. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, d'un air malheureux cette fois-ci. Bella l'ignora.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Une fois de plus, il n'y eut aucune réponse, et les nerfs à vif de Bella finirent par céder. Elle frappa la table du plat de la main avec une telle force qu'elle fit tressauter une soupière proche.

- Dis-moi la vérité! ordonna-t-elle.

La moitié de la table des Serpentard se retourna pour les dévisager, et un petit silence gêné tomba. A la table des professeurs, le professeur Slughorn fronça les sourcils et repoussa sa chaise, se levant lentement. Bella, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur Narcissa, ne le remarqua pas, mais Lucius si. Narcissa bondit sur ses pieds comme si elle venait de s'ébouillanter, et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. Bellatrix émit un juron sonore et sauta elle aussi sur ses pieds, s'apprêtant à la suivre en trombe. Elle fut stupéfaite de sentir une prise ferme sur le haut de son bras, la retenant.

- Lucius,_ écarte-toi!_ exigea-t-elle, outrée.

Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise, apparemment indifférent aux regards fixes qu'il s'attirait.

- Non.

Bella voulut saisir sa baguette, et puis hésita, décidant qu'elle n'était pas assez imprudente pour lui jeter un sort devant l'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante. Elle essaya de nouveau de se dégager, mais se rendit seulement compte que Lucius était plus inflexible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- _Lâche-moi!_ ordonna-t-elle de nouveau, avec autant – ou aussi peu – d'effet qu'auparavant.

Pire encore, Slughorn se dirigeait vers eux à présent, une expression de sombre détermination mêlée de déception sur le visage. Il s'arrêta devant eux, secouant la tête comme un vieil éléphant tourmenté par des moustiques.

- Oh, Seigneur, commença-t-il. Miss Black, encore?

A la totale stupéfaction de Bellatrix, cependant, Lucius l'interrompit.

- Tout va bien, professeur, dit-il calmement. Je contrôle la situation.

- _Quoi? _

Bella resta bouche bée, et n'essaya même pas de la refermer. Pour qui Lucius se prenait-il? Comme s'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, juste à cause de ce stupide insigne de Préfet-en-Chef... Sa diatribe mentale fut interrompue, cependant, comme Lucius se mit à l'entraîner vers la porte, plantant là Slughorn qui les regarda partir, apparemment interloqué. Il la fit sortir d'autorité, passant devant les élèves qui les dévisageaient pour déboucher dans le hall d'entrée dans un silence glacial, descendant un long couloir en la tirant derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dehors, dans la cour vide et ensoleillée, où il finit par la lâcher.

- Comment _oses_-tu?

Bella était tellement furieuse qu'elle le frappa. Il cligna à peine des yeux. Apparemment, il s'y attendait. Irritée au-delà de l'entendement par son acceptation passive, Bella le gifla de nouveau, grondant de frustration. Il haussa un sourcil, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris.

- Pour _qui_ te prends-tu? cria-t-elle, le frappant encore et encore, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et la saisisse par les poignets.

- Arrête.

Bellatrix se retrouva incapable de continuer à le frapper, et fut donc forcée d'obéir. Elle le fixa d'un oeil noir, haletante.

- Si tu m'humilies encore _une fois_ comme ça, Malefoy, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras, je te le jure...

Il haussa les épaules, et puis redevint sérieux.

- Bellatrix, tu étais en train de la terrifier.

- Et alors?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne t'inquiète pas, de terrifier ta propre soeur?

- Non, rétorqua Bella d'un ton belliqueux. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète toi.

- La pauvre fille était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, fit-il remarquer. C'était gênant à regarder. Honnêtement, ça ne te dérangeait pas du tout?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Un peu, admit-elle. Mais je me préoccupe plus d'obtenir la vérité.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

- J'y vais, dit enfin Bella, en lui tournant le dos.

Elle hésita, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Lucius?

Il leva les yeux.

- Oui?

- Euh... merci.

Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle s'était calmée qu'elle se rendait compte que ses actions lui avaient probablement épargné une retenue de plus. Elle supposait qu'il avait essayé de lui rendre service, et non pas seulement de la faire enrager.

Il hocha la tête.

- Pas de quoi.

Bella se détourna en hâte et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle venait de réaliser que Lucius, en fait, lui avait rendu plus d'un service. Presque tout le monde dans l'école se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en ce moment même, et elle n'avait absolument aucune intention d'y retourner. Ce qui voulait dire que pour la première fois de la journée, elle avait du temps libre. _Excellent,_ songea-t-elle, pivotant brusquement vers la droite et changeant de direction, si bien qu'au lieu de redescendre dans les cachots à la recherche de Narcissa, elle se retrouva en route vers l'infirmerie. Elle traversa les couloirs vides en hâte et poussa les portes doubles, s'avançant en silence à l'intérieur. A sa grande satisfaction, la salle semblait vide.

Bella s'approcha lentement du bureau tout en haut de la salle. La poignée de la porte céda immédiatement sous sa pression, le premier indice lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, elle voyait la silhouette potelée de la matrone à l'autre bout du bureau, occupée à remplir les étagères avec des réserves supplémentaires de Pimentine et d'essence de Murlap. Elle fredonnait d'un air satisfait, et ne remarqua pas les pas légers de Bella avant que la jeune fille ne se tienne juste derrière elle.

- Bonjour.

L'infirmière sursauta, faisant rouler des bouteilles dans toutes les directions.

- Oh! Miss Black! Vous m'avez fait une belle peur, ma chérie, je dois dire!

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, se frottant la poitrine à l'endroit du coeur, et agita sa baguette, faisant s'élever les bouteilles qui étaient tombées, et qui se vinrent se replacer parfaitement sur l'étagère. Elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

- Hmm.

Bella sortit sa propre baguette, la faisant tournoyer paresseusement entre ses doigts. Elle rendit son sourire à la guérisseuse; un sourire froid, peu amical.

- Eh bien, c'est tout à fait la bonne question, n'est-ce pas? Que _pouvez_-vous faire pour moi? Parce que je dois admettre que de mon point de vue, je ne vois pas grand chose.

L'infirmière la regarda en clignant des yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir un besoin urgent de soins médicaux...

Bella se renfrogna.

- Pas moi, espèce d'idiote! Ma soeur. Narcissa. Vous vous souvenez d'elle? Elle était ici, oh... c'est ça, pas plus tard qu'hier!

La guérisseuse cligna de nouveau des yeux, comme un lapin se retrouvant tout à coup face à face avec un renard.

- Je... oui, bien sûr, je me souviens d'elle, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Elle soupira.

- Miss Black, je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. Est-ce que, par hasard, vous faites allusion à ce que vous m'avez dit, que votre soeur ne mangeait plus?

Bella lui rendit son regard avec froideur.

- A quoi d'autre est-ce que je pourrais faire allusion? articula-t-elle enfin à travers ses dents serrées.

Elle se raidit quand la guérisseuse posa une main consolatrice sur son bras.

- Ma chérie, dit-elle à voix basse, je comprends, bien sûr, que vous ayez été... induite en erreur. Mais votre soeur va bien. J'ai parlé avec elle, et vraiment, ce n'est que le stress des examens, et des inquiétudes au sujet de sa famille. Elle admet avoir sauté quelques repas, par-ci par-là, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a un problème sérieux. Il y a un monde de différence entre les deux. En fait...

Elle hésita, prenant une profonde inspiration et redressant les épaules.

- Miss Black, je me demande si vous savez que les troubles du comportement alimentaire sont extrêmement sérieux. Accuser quelqu'un d'en avoir un est très grave.

Bella la dévisagea, se sentant brusquement prise au dépourvu.

- Soyons claires, dit-elle lentement, absorbant chaque nuance de l'expression de la guérisseuse. Vous pensez que je _mens? _

- Je... eh bien, je...

Son hésitation dit à Bella tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

- C'est ça! Vous croyez que j'ai tout inventé!

Bella se retrouva haletante, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur sa baguette. Les signes révélateurs de la colère montaient de nouveau en elle, sournoisement, mais cette fois Lucius n'était pas là pour la retenir. Elle avait un bourdonnement dans les oreilles – le rugissement furieux de son coeur – et elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus vraiment ce que disait la guérisseuse.

La femme se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, sa gêne clairement visible.

- Vous devez admettre, Miss Black, que votre dossier disciplinaire dans cette école conduirait n'importe qui à suspecter...

- Je ne mens _pas! _

Un éclair jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et manqua de très peu la matrone en filant tout près de sa taille, faisant siffler les cordons de son tablier. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent de frayeur.

- Posez ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Bella se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi? Vous avez peur que je mette le feu à votre bureau? Ou vous pensez que je vais faire du mal à quelqu'un?

Comme la guérisseuse ne répondait pas, elle rit de nouveau.

- Ou bien, dit-elle sur le ton de la réflexion, est-ce que vous pensez que je vais faire quelque chose comme _ça. Expelliarmus! _

La baguette de la guérisseuse lui sauta des mains et roula sur le sol avec un cliquetis. D'un mouvement vif, Bella empoigna la femme désarmée par le col et tordit celui-ci étroitement, serrant le tissu dans son poing et étranglant quasiment la matrone tout en la poussant contre le mur, pressant sa baguette contre sa gorge. Elle se débattit, le souffle coupé, mais Bella se contenta de presser plus fortement sa baguette dans le creux du cou de la femme. Elle savait qu'elle allait laisser une marque, à présent, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle fit un pas de plus vers elle.

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, dit-elle à voix basse. Vous comprenez? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que d'inventer des mensonges à propos de ma soeur?

Elle déglutit.

- Je suis venue vous voir, parce que stupidement, j'ai cru que vous sauriez quoi faire. Mais non. Vous n'en savez rien. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est empirer les choses. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je suppose. Eloignez-vous de ma soeur à l'avenir. Même si elle vient vous voir en vous implorant de l'aider, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez d'elle. Compris? Ceci – _ceci _n'est qu'un avertissement. Je serai moins gentille la prochaine fois, _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Bella retira sa baguette et l'agita une fois – un mouvement rapide, saccadé. Une force invisible frappa la guérisseuse au visage avec un son semblable au claquement d'un fouet, laissant une vilaine trace rouge. Elle s'effondra par terre, et Bella lui tourna le dos, sortant en trombe.


	5. A cause de toi

**Titre du chapitre: «Because of you», Kelly Clarkson. **

_Un calme étrange, angoissant, régnait sur la maison, et Narcissa ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce n'était pas comme si les Black avaient été une famille bruyante, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais ce n'était pas un silence normal. Ce n'était pas le genre de silence qui suggérait que son père travaillait dans son bureau, ou que sa mère était sortie faire les boutiques, ou que Bella faisait on-ne-sait-quoi dans sa chambre. Et ce n'était tout particulièrement pas le genre de silence qui suggérait qu'Andromeda était installée dans son siège favori près de la fenêtre, en train de lire. C'était un calme de mauvais augure, un silence menaçant. Le calme après la tempête, parce qu'Andromeda n'était pas installée dans son siège. Elle n'était même pas dans la maison. Elle était... _

_Narcissa déglutit et se leva lentement, déverrouillant la porte de sa chambre et sortant de la pièce. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et gonflés, et tous ces cris lui avaient donné mal à la tête. Elle traversa le couloir à pas légers, faisant le moins de bruit possible. D'une certaine manière, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas censée briser ce silence. Alors elle ouvrit la porte d'en face en silence, mais elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur devant le spectacle auquel elle se retrouva confrontée. La chambre d'Andromeda avait été détruite. Chacune des possessions qui avaient jamais appartenu à sa soeur, jusqu'à la dernière, avait été déchirée, fracassée, déchiquetée, brisée, et au milieu des ruines, haletante et une expression étrangement distante sur le visage, se tenait Bellatrix. _

_- Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu as __**fait?**__ Tu as... tu as tout détruit! _

_Les mots jaillirent avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Sa soeur cligna des yeux, et lentement, son regard perdit son air vitreux. Puis elle se mit à rire. _

_- __**J'ai**__ tout détruit? Cissy, ce ne sont que des __**affaires**__. Quelle importance? _

_- Mais... parce que... ce sont les affaires d'Andy. _

_La réponse semblait évidente pour Narcissa. _

_Bella eut une sorte de soubresaut bizarre, involontaire, à la mention de sa soeur, mais se reprit à temps. _

_- Et alors? _

_- Et alors? Et alors... ça... elle... elle pourrait revenir, balbutia Cissy. _

_C'était une erreur fatale. _

_- __**Revenir? Revenir?**_

_La voix de Bella montait dans les aigus, culminant jusqu'à l'hystérie à présent, elle semblait presque folle. Cissy eut à peine le temps de se baisser. _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

_- Elle ne reviendra __**pas**__! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tu es idiote ou quoi? Elle – ne – reviendra – pas! _

_Bella ponctua chaque mot d'un coup de baguette, provoquant explosion après explosion. _

_Narcissa voulait la supplier d'arrêter, lui dire que le Ministère risquait de se mettre à poser des questions dans le cas contraire, mais elle savait que sa soeur ne l'écouterait pas. _

_- Elle ne reviendra pas! hurla Bella. Et si elle ose ne serait-ce qu'essayer, je... je... _

_Elle s'interrompit, apparemment horrifiée de réaliser qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Ouvrant la bouche, puis la refermant, elle fixa le miroir sur la coiffeuse, et pendant un bref instant, elle ne sembla plus effrayante. Au contraire, elle sembla effrayée, perdue et confuse. Comme Narcissa elle-même. Puis, d'un seul coup, son expression se durcit et avec un autre __**bang **__tonitruant__, __elle__ fit __exploser le miroir. Des éclats de verre volèrent dans toutes les directions, et les deux filles se baissèrent. _

_Narcissa poussa un cri et quitta la pièce en courant, fixant avec horreur l'entaille irrégulière sur son avant-bras. Ca faisait **mal**. Alors elle se détourna et descendit les escaliers en hâte pour trouver sa mère. Elle allait tout arranger, faire que tout cela s'en aille... _

_Elle se figea à l'entrée du petit salon. Sa mère se tenait près du buffet, sans remarquer la présence de sa plus jeune fille. Elle se versa un verre de vin rouge, avec des gestes lents, comme si les événements de la journée, d'une certaine manière, l'avaient vieillie. Et puis, lentement, délibérément, elle leva le verre, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire aigre, pour porter un toast à une personne invisible. Elle vida le verre d'un trait. _

_Narcissa la dévisagea. Et puis, très lentement, elle s'éloigna à reculons, faisant bien attention de rester silencieuse et hors de vue. Elle frissonna. Cette femme, froide et suffisante, l'air affreusement __**satisfait**__, ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Elle ressemblait à une étrangère. Cissy déglutit nerveusement. Du sang écarlate ruisselait à présent de la blessure de son bras – la regarder lui donnait la tête qui tourne et la nausée. Elle s'approcha de la pièce tout en haut de la maison avec circonspection, incertaine de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Tous les membres de sa famille semblaient être devenus fous, alors d'une certaine manière, quand elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver son père debout au milieu de son bureau, entouré de pages déchirées, elle ne fut pas tellement surprise. Ce ne fut qu'en ramassant l'une des pages et en la regardant qu'elle eut le souffle coupé. _

_- Mes... mes livres d'école neufs! s'écria-t-elle, effarée. _

_Son père leva les yeux, haletant. Pendant un instant, il parut presque aussi fou que Bella. Puis, avec un effort évident, il se calma. _

_- Désolé, Cissy, dit-il d'un ton impuissant. _

_Il avait l'air perdu. _

_Narcissa le dévisagea, incapable d'assimiler l'étrange renversement des rôles selon lequel sa mère se retrouvait froidement triomphante et son père étrangement brisé. Elle déglutit. D'un seul coup, son bras ne lui semblait plus aussi douloureux. Elle l'enfouit dans sa robe et s'entoura elle-même de ses bras, cachant la blessure sanglante. _

_- Ce... ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Ce ne sont que des livres. On peut les réparer..._

_Son père se contenta de la contempler avec une expression étrange, indescriptible. Puis il émit un seul rire malheureux, et fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. _

_- Tu devrais le savoir, murmura-t-il. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas réparer. _

Elle était encore en train de pleurer. On aurait dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, ces jours-ci, pleurer et pleurer encore comme un petit bébé... Elle avait le visage mouillé et la gorge douloureuse, mais elle était toujours incapable de s'arrêter. S_tupide petite fille pathétique,_ songea-t-elle. Bella n'aurait pas pleuré comme ça. Mais elle n'était pas Bella. Elle ne le serait jamais.

- Narcissa?

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait voir personne en ce moment, elle voulait que personne ne la _voie_...

- Cissy!

Elle sursauta. Parce que le garçon qui l'avait appelée par son nom était la dernière personne qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Ce n'était pas Rogue. Ce n'était même pas Lucius. C'était Sirius.

Elle se frotta les joues, immédiatement gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle sèchement, comme si son ton avait pu camoufler ses larmes, pourvu qu'elle parvienne à le rendre assez froid.

Son cousin la dévisagea, apparemment interloqué. Puis il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux d'une manière qui aurait fait se pâmer toutes les filles de son dortoir. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air malheureux.

- Ecoute, dit-il enfin, je suis venu te dire que je suis... désolé.

Il grimaça, mais répéta le mot malgré tout, l'air déterminé.

- Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, mais je m'en rends compte quand je me conduis comme un abruti complet, que tu le croies ou non. C'est juste que c'est dur, parfois...

Il déglutit, l'air plus malheureux que jamais.

- C'est comme si je pensais que tout le monde était contre moi. Alors j'essaie de repousser les gens le premier... mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te frapper. Je le jure devant Dieu, Cissy. Tu es une fille. Et tu es ma cousine. Je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal. C'était un accident.

- Un accident, répéta Cissy d'un ton plat. Alors, tu veux juste que je te... pardonne?

Le mot avait un goût étrangement amer sur sa langue.

- Ouais...

Sirius se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air mal à l'aise.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, puis:

- Non.

- Qu-quoi?

- J'ai dit non. Je ne te pardonne pas.

Narcissa s'essuya le visage avec sa manche et se leva. Bizarrement, ça faisait du _bien_, de ne pas pardonner à quelqu'un.

Sirius, lui, la dévisageait bouche bée. Il secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de l'éclaircir, et puis il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se calmer.

- Ecoute, Cissy...

Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Narcissa se figea.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, elle devint furieuse.

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

Comme il ne faisait que la regarder d'un air décontenancé, en clignant des yeux, elle craqua.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas, dit-elle d'un ton féroce, je te jetterai un tel sort que tu ne sauras pas ce qui t'est tombé dessus.

Les mots jaillirent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'on n'aurait même pas dit que c'était elle qui parlait. On aurait dit Bella. Apparemment, c'était aussi ce que pensait Sirius. Il baissa la main, la laissant retomber sur son coude, mais il lui rit au nez en même temps.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il avec dédain. Tu n'es pas _Bellatrix_, Cissy. Comme si tu pouvais faire une chose pareille.

Narcissa ne put en supporter plus. Perdant finalement son sang-froid, elle repoussa son cousin de toutes ses forces, satisfaite de le voir chanceler et presque tomber. Puis elle tira sa baguette.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire! hurla-t-elle, révoltée. Tu n'en as pas le droit! Tu ne peux pas me traiter affreusement, tout le temps, ou m'_ignorer_, et puis retourner ta chemise et te conduire comme si, d'un seul coup, tu avais le droit de _t'intéresser à moi!_ Ce n'est pas le cas! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche!

Sirius avait cessé de rire. Il fixa sa baguette levée avec appréhension, et puis il recula, abandonnant de mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien! dit-il d'un ton brusque. Fais tout ce que tu peux bien vouloir. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me donne du mal. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, pas vrai?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il tourna plutôt les talons et s'éloigna en trombe, ralentissant seulement pour lui lancer un dernier coup en tournant l'angle du couloir.

- Tu as besoin de te faire soigner!


	6. Manifestations d'autorité

**J'ai une très bonne nouvelle: l'auteure, qui avait perdu l'inspiration depuis des siècles et des siècles, vient de publier le chapitre 14 de la version originale =) ça vaut bien une review pour fêter ça, non?**

**Titre du chapitre: «Points of Authority», Linkin Park. **

Cinq heures et demie. Six heures et demie. Sept heures...

Bellatrix se renfrogna. Elle était installée dans son siège favori dans la salle commune, celui que l'on aurait sans doute pu considérer comme une banquette de fenêtre si la salle commune des Serpentard n'avait pas été située, en fait, dans les cachots. Elle resserra sa cape noire d'uniforme autour d'elle et se pencha en avant, juste un tout petit peu, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage. Tout cela, elle le savait, l'aidait à disparaître dans l'ombre, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Son regard était fixé sans dévier sur l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle attendait. Bellatrix Black n'aimait pas attendre qui que ce soit, et le fait d'attendre _Narcissa_, entre tous... cela dépassait vraiment l'entendement. Ce n'était pas, raisonnait-elle, comme si Cissy avait mieux à faire. Elle n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas se trouver dans les cachots à cette heure-ci, alors ça signifiait qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter sa soeur – une conclusion qui n'améliorait nullement la patience de Bella. Au plus elle attendait avant d'affronter Narcissa, au plus elle devenait irritée, mais elle _allait_ l'affronter. Elle était déterminée à le faire, même si elle devait attendre minuit et tirer Cissy du lit par les cheveux. Ca _allait_ s'arrêter, et ça allait s'arrêter _maintenant_.

A point nommé, Narcissa s'avança dans la salle commune. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle serrait également sa baguette dans sa main crispée. Bellatrix ne prit pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Cissy jeta un regard rapide et nerveux sur la salle commune, puis baissa la tête et se détourna pour monter en hâte, inaperçue. Elle était à mi-chemin des escaliers quand Bella bondit devant elle et la saisit par le bras.

- Et où est-ce que tu crois aller, exactement?

Narcissa eut le souffle coupé.

- Je... je peux tout t'expliquer, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas!

- Bella, je suis désolée, s'écria sa soeur. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, s'il te plaît, Bella...

- Ferme-la.

Bella resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa soeur jusqu'à ce que la douleur coupe le souffle de Cissy. Son coeur battait de nouveau à un rythme accéléré, et le fait qu'elle ne sente rien d'autre que de l'os dans le bras auquel elle s'agrippait ne faisait rien pour la calmer.

- Nous, dit-elle lentement, allons _parler_.

Narcissa acquiesça. Elle avait l'air pétrifiée, ni plus ni moins.

- Je t'en prie, Bella – tu me fais _mal!_

- Je m'en fiche!

_Tu me fais mal, à __**moi**__._ Bella déglutit, consciente, d'un seul coup, du fait qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Pour le dissimuler, elle secoua Narcissa, aussi fort qu'elle put, comme s'il lui était possible, si elle la secouait assez fort, de lui faire entendre raison.

- Tout ça c'est fini, gronda-t-elle. Là, maintenant. Tu as compris? Je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi à tous les repas et te nourrir moi-même s'il le faut, ça m'est égal, mais tu _vas_ manger. Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas faim. Je me fiche que tu n'aimes pas la nourriture. Je me fiche que tu préfères être ailleurs. Je me fiche de _toutes _tes excuses. Si tu ne manges pas, je vais t'enfoncer un tube dans la gorge et te nourrir de force, c'est compris? Et fais-moi confiance, tu n'aimerais pas _ça_.

Narcissa la dévisagea, horrifiée.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Essaie de m'en empêcher.

- Non, je t'en prie, Bella, _je t'en prie_... Je ferai n'importe quoi. Juste... ne... ne...

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment incapable de continuer, et Bella comprit, avec un sursaut horrifié, qu'elle pleurait. Qu'elle suppliait sa soeur de ne pas la forcer à manger, et même qu'elle en _pleurait_... Elle craqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang? Ce n'est que de la _nourritture_, Narcissa. Ca ne va pas te tuer. Contente-toi de manger, pour l'amour de Salazar!

Elle s'était remise à secouer sa soeur, et les gens commençaient à s'intéresser à la scène qui se déroulait dans leur coin de la salle commune, se retournant pour les dévisager et murmurant derrière leurs mains. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui lui fit un choc. Ce qui lui fit un choc, ce fut que Cissy _lutte _contre elle. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Il y avait encore une minute elle était en train de secouer sa petite soeur, incapable de maîtriser ses nerfs, et la fillette se débattait pour se libérer. Et puis, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Cissy se battait contre elle, physiquement, la griffant et lui donnant des coups de pied et... La baguette de Narcissa tomba par terre avec fracas et Bella resserra sa prise sur sa soeur, lui saisissant les deux bras et la secouant comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand Cissy lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias, et répliqua en saisissant une poignée des cheveux clairs de la petite fille et en tirant dessus aussi fort qu'elle put.

- Arrête ça, espèce de petit animal!

Narcissa secoua la tête. De grosses larmes ruisselaient à toute allure sur ses joues, mais sous les larmes, ses yeux flamboyaient. Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions là-dessus avant que Narcissa n'abandonne toute retenue et ne lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Comment _oses_-tu?

Dégoûtée, Bella enroula une partie des cheveux de sa soeur autour de son poing et tira, encore plus fort qu'avant, forçant le cou de sa soeur en arrière, quasiment au point de le briser.

- Bellatrix, arrête!

Elle reconnut, vaguement, la voix de Lucius. Maudit soit-il. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il essaie de s'interposer? Il lui criait toujours dessus, et d'un seul coup, elle ne ressentit plus rien d'autre qu'un furieux désir de le faire taire. Alors elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer approximativement dans la direction de sa voix. Il y eut une détonation semblable à celle d'un feu d'artifice, et il fut projeté en arrière. _Crac._ Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent. Perdant entièrement patience, Bella gifla Narcissa de toutes ses forces. La petite fille vola en arrière, s'écroulant, affalée, par terre devant la cheminée.

_- Miss Black! _Arrêtez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, _immédiatement! _

Bellatrix se figea, haletante. Elle leva les yeux, très lentement. Slughorn la dévisageait, l'air plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Lucius était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa tempe. Narcissa, blanche comme un linge et les joues trempées de larmes, était elle aussi par terre, pressant une main aux doigts tremblants contre la marque rouge flamboyante sur sa joue. Et Bellatrix était debout au-dessus d'elle, une baguette pointée sur sa petite soeur, entourée d'un cercle de spectateurs horrifiés. Somme toute, l'effet général n'était pas bon.

- Je... je peux tout vous expliquer...

Mais pour une fois, Slughorn ne semblait pas enclin à accepter la moindre explication. Il secoua la tête, la désarmant en un instant, et mit sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Non. Ceci n'est plus de ma compétence, j'en ai peur.

Bella le dévisagea, confuse et contrariée. Ses doigts se crispèrent automatiquement en un poing serré, étrangement démunis sans sa baguette. Le fait de se retrouver d'un seul coup sans défense, et de faire face à une punition dont elle ne savait rien, était extrêment déconcertant.

- Que... qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, ce n'est plus de votre compétence? demanda-t-elle, luttant pour garder son calme.

Il n'allait pas la renvoyer, n'est-ce pas? Il ne_ pouvait pas_. Elle était une _Black, _nom de nom.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais Dieu sait que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous contrôler. Sans effet, apparemment. Nous allons devoir voir si le professeur Dumbledore peut faire mieux.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, le moindre argument pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait l'horrible intuition que « vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je suis une Black! » n'aurait guère d'effet en cette situation. Alors elle ne dit rien. Slughorn hocha la tête devant sa soumission, et puis il se dirigea vers Narcissa et la releva. Les yeux de sa soeur bondirent de Slughorn à elle-même, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle pleurait toujours, mais comme Slughorn se retournait pour ranimer Lucius, elle tira avantage de la diversion et fila de nouveau hors de la pièce. Bella la regarda partir, furieuse. S'il n'y avait pas eu Narcissa, elle n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, pour commencer...

Lucius, à ce qu'il semblait, était déjà réveillé. Il se leva, vacillant légèrement, et tamponna le filet de sang qui coulait le long de son cou, l'air plus qu'un peu sonné. Slughorn lui mit sa baguette dans la main et se retourna vers Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'en fait, elle avait disparu. Il soupira.

- Mr Malefoy, Miss Black, venez avec moi.

- Oh, marmonna Lucius. Si vous le dites...

Ils quittèrent la salle commune, la majorité des Serpentard les suivant fixement du regard. Tandis qu'ils sortaient des cachots et remontaient dans le château, Slughorn se remit à parler, sans se rendre compte que Bellatrix s'efforçait désespérément d'amener Lucius à sembler plus alerte, au lieu d'avoir l'air d'avoir peut-être subi des dommages au cerveau.

- Mr Malefoy, j'ai reçu un hibou de votre père. Apparemment, il subit des difficultés de santé. Il souhaite que vous rentriez à la maison. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, utiliser la cheminée de mon bureau, si c'est plus pratique pour vous, mon garçon...

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr...

Il semblait toujours complètement dans les vapes aux yeux de Bellatrix, alors naturellement, elle fut assez effarée quand d'un seul coup, il la saisit par le bras et siffla dans son oreille.

- Ne...

Il lui fallut apparemment un moment pour se concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Ne... le laisse pas... t'emmener... voir...

- Dumbledore, rétorqua sèchement Bella dans un souffle, terminant sa phrase à sa place. C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas?

Lucius secoua violemment la tête, un geste qui lui donna un peu le tournis. Son regard devint de nouveau flou, et il faillit tomber. Bellatrix jeta un coup d'oeil à Slughorn, qui avait toujours quelques pas d'avance sur eux, ouvrant le chemin en direction de son bureau. Sur un coup de tête, elle tira Lucius derrière une armure, et le gifla.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Lucius émit un grognement.

- Parce que, murmura-t-il, il va savoir...

- Savoir quoi?

Elle entendait, au loin, Slughorn appeler leurs noms.

- Tu te... tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit? Ne mens... ne mens jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il sait toujours... c'est la même chose.

Bella se figea, se rappelant la sensation étrange qu'elle avait parfois, l'impression que son maître pouvait lire dans les pensées...

- Il va... il va _savoir_? haleta-t-elle.

Lucius acquiesça, tombant de nouveau en avant. Elle le repoussa pour qu'il tienne droit, l'appuyant contre le mur.

- Mais... je ne peux pas ne pas y aller! cria-t-elle, paniquée. Je dois... il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire! Lucius!

On aurait dit qu'il perdait de nouveau connaissance. Même en le giflant une deuxième fois, elle n'obtint pas l'effet désiré. Elle le secoua en le saisissant par les épaules.

- Lucius! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire! ordonna-t-elle.

Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que la voix de Slughorn résonnait derrière elle.

- Miss Black? Mr Malefoy? Y a-t-il un problème?

Elle se retourna lentement, plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage.

- Non, professeur, pas du tout. Lucius avait un peu la tête qui tourne. C'est tout.

- Je vois.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

- Eh bien, Mr Malefoy, voilà mon bureau. Nous allons vous y laisser, je pense. Miss Black, venez avec moi.

- Je...

Elle dévisagea Lucius, impuissante. Son seul espoir de garder son secret était sur le point de sauter dans une cheminée et de disparaître en fumée, au sens propre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, le suppliant en silence de l'aider. Malheureusement, sa commotion cérébrale semblait le rendre encore plus long à la détente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux, alors que Slughorn la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, son expression laissant entendre qu'il se demandait si elle était folle.

- Miss Black, vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'il n'y a pas de problème?

A sa grande surprise, Lucius répondit pour elle.

- Elle va bien, dit-il d'un ton vague. Elle veut juste... dire au revoir.

Slughorn haussa les sourcils. Lucius l'ignora.

- Il faut m'excuser, soupira-t-il, mais cette dernière partie ne semblait pas s'adresser à lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander pourquoi Lucius pouvait bien vouloir qu'elle l'excuse, il l'avait attirée contre lui et embrassée. Slughorn émit un bruit effaré, et détourna immédiatement les yeux, par chance, car cela permit au cri de stupéfaction de Bellatrix, étouffé en hâte, de passer largement inaperçu. Pouah. Embrasser Lucius, réalisa-t-elle avec un sursaut, semblait profondément _anormal_. C'était bizarre. Ca ne lui avait pas fait la même impression quand il l'avait tirée de la fontaine. Mais à présent, c'était... anormal. Elle était tellement déconcertée par cette constatation qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il ne l'embrassait que pour distraire Slughorn pendant qu'il lui murmurait sept mots à l'oreille.

- Ne... le regarde pas dans les yeux.

Il s'écarta et entra d'un pas chancelant dans le bureau de Slughorn, jurant quand il heurta le bureau et répandit de la poudre de Cheminette sur le sol. Il parvint à jeter la poudre de Cheminette _dans_ l'âtre à la troisième tentative, et disparut. Bella le regarda partir, plongée dans un émerveillement muet par sa capacité à élaborer le moindre plan alors qu'il souffrait d'une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. C'était, admit-elle à contrecoeur, assez impressionnant. Malgré le fait que s'il tentait jamais de refaire quelque chose de ce genre, elle n'hésiterait pas à le gifler. Et elle n'était toujours pas entièrement sûre que cela en ait valu la peine. Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux? Comment était-elle censée parvenir à faire _ça?_ Et pire encore – que se passerait-il si elle n'y arrivait pas?

Si elle décevait son maître...

Si Dumbledore découvrait la vérité...

- Miss Black?

Slughorn la dévisageait, attendant qu'elle bouge. Pour la première fois, on aurait dit qu'il avait un peu pitié d'elle.

- Nous y sommes, ma fille. Allez-y, montez.


	7. Le plaisir dans la douleur

**Et l'auteure et la traductrice filent toutes les deux en courant avant que les lecteurs ne se rendent compte que ce chapitre est du point de vue de Lucius et ne commencent à attraper divers objets coupants! Ce n'est pas par amour du suspense, je le jure – c'était juste par pure logique, le point de vue de Lucius est mieux placé ici =S **

**En tout cas, vous pouvez nous pardonner, on a une offrande à vous faire: un très sexy jeune homme de dix-neuf ans nommé Rodolphus Lestrange. Que tous ceux qui ne s'étaient encore jamais demandé où diable était Rodolphus dans cette fic lèvent la main! En plus personnellement le Rodolphus de l'auteure, j'adore :D**

**Titre du chapitre: «Pain for Pleasure», Sum41.**

- Malefoy!_ Malefoy! _

Lucius grogna. Il avait mal à la tête. Et quelqu'un se moquait de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, un acte qui nécessita un effort surprenant, et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le tapis.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Le rire familier recommença.

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser, dit Rodolphus Lestrange, dix-neuf ans, avec un sourire crispé, en le regardant se lever. Comment va ta tête?

Il avait derrière la tête une bosse qui le lançait, et ses cheveux étaient collés de sang.

- Fantastiquement bien, dit-il d'un ton aigre. Aïe.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais partir du principe que tu m'as remercié pour le sortilège de guérison dans l'intimité de ton esprit.

- Quoi?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as _soigné_?

On n'aurait carrément pas cru.

Rodolphus ricana.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que les sortilèges de guérison étaient ma spécialité. C'est plutôt celle de Rabastan. Mais oui, je t'ai soigné. Bien sûr, ça m'a pris un bout de temps pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez toi. Alors je t'ai laissé tituber un peu, après que tu sois tombé de la cheminée. J'ai cru que tu étais soûl. Puis je me suis rendu compte que _ça_, c'était vraiment improbable, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de nouveau dans le jus de citrouille, là-bas, à l'école.

Il se remit à rire, mais cette fois-ci Lucius n'était pas franchement surpris. Les Serpentard avaient tendance à se réjouir du malheur des autres, bien que Rodolphus soit, il fallait bien l'admettre, en général plus gentil que la majorité.

- Alors, passons à la grande question: qui a décidé de se servir de ta tête en guise de Souaffle?

Lucius fit la grimace tandis qu'une série de souvenirs pour le moins importuns lui revenait d'un seul coup.

- Bellatrix Black.

Rodolphus le dévisagea.

- Bellatrix? répéta-t-il. Cette petite cinquième année complètement folle?

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Lestrange, essaie de te rappeler que tu as quitté l'école il y a deux ans. Il paraît évident qu'elle n'est plus en cinquième année.

- Oh, ouais. C'est vrai. Désolé.

Lucius le dévisagea. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours sa commotion cérébrale. Rodolphus avait une expression embarrassée plutôt déroutante sur le visage. Remarquant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Lucius, il soupira.

- Elle était toujours un peu...

Il s'interrompit. Il ne trouvait apparemment pas d'adjectif approprié.

- Mmn. Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle est aussi...

A ce moment-là, Lucius agita le bras en un grand geste destiné à sous-entendre «ce que tu voudras».

- … qu'elle l'a toujours été. Et bien sûr, elle a décidé que l'ambition de sa vie était de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est moi, apparemment, qui vais m'arranger pour que ça se passe comme ça. Ou subir l'opprobre social. Et est-ce que j'ai précisé que pendant son temps libre, elle aime bien me causer des coups et blessures?

Il roula des yeux.

- C'est une fille adorable, vraiment. Attends de mieux la connaître et tu verras.

Rodolphus le dévisageait.

- Désolé, dit-il enfin. Tu m'as plus ou moins perdu après «l'ambition de sa vie est de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres»...

Lucius grogna. Son crâne recommençait à lui faire mal. Lestrange n'avait pas plaisanté, apparemment. Les sortilèges de guérison n'étaient vraiment _pas_ sa spécialité.

- Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour ça si j'étais toi, marmonna-t-il. Tout le monde est un peu perdu à ce sujet, on dirait. Moi, Rosier, Dolohov... d'après ce que j'entends, même notre maître la considère comme une sorte de nouveauté amusante. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois bien que je m'éloigne du sujet.

- Tu t'éloignes du sujet?

Rodolphus se mit à rire.

- Si le sujet est la folie de Bellatrix Black, j'ai du nouveau pour toi. On est en plein dans le sujet.

Lucius se renfrogna.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton irritable. Ca, c'était une distraction importune. Le sujet, c'est la question que je comptais poser, concernant le fait que tu te fasses passer pour mon père dans une lettre.

L'expérience lui avait appris que les lettres alléguant d'une soudaine dégradation de la santé de son père provenaient généralement, en réalité, d'un autre Mangemort.

- Oh, _ça_. C'est vrai. Eh bien...

Rodolphus eut soudain un petit sourire.

- Dis-moi, tu te souviens de Gideon et Fabian Prewett? Tu dois bien t'en souvenir, Fabian était de mon année; c'étaient les enfants chéris de Gryffondor, premiers dans toutes les matières, stars de l'équipe de Quidditch, les garçons que toutes les filles voulaient épouser... Tu connais le genre, même si tu ne les connais pas.

- Non, dit lentement Lucius, je me souviens d'eux. Je me souviens aussi qu'ils sont de sang pur, d'ailleurs...

Il laissa la question implicite en suspens.

Le sourire de Rodolphus s'élargit.

- Tu _adores_ les traîtres à leur sang, pas vrai? railla-t-il.

- Ah. Je vois.

- _Exactement._ Alors, si tu t'es remis de ta commotion...

Lucius hocha la tête. D'un seul coup, il se sentait tout à fait réveillé.

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

Ils quittèrent la maison, bien que Lucius se sentît un peu chancelant quand l'air frais de la nuit frappa son visage. Lestrange le saisit par le bras, riant de nouveau, et le tira dans le néant. Ils réapparurent sur une route de campagne, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une seule petite maisonnette. L'air était doux ici, et chacune de leurs respirations était accompagnée d'un petit panache de buée. Il venait de cesser de pleuvoir.

Lucius regarda la maison en fronçant les sourcils. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, et les frères Prewett se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur salon. Le plus jeune, Fabian, faisait apparemment de son mieux pour exaspérer son frère, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

- Ils suivent une formation d'Aurors, dit Rodolphus d'un ton de dédain. Et pourtant, il n'y a aucune protection autour de leur maison. Il faut vraiment être abruti.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Ils doivent penser qu'ils ne risquent rien, en tant que sang-purs...

- Eh bien, ils se trompent.

Rodolphus s'était de nouveau renfrogné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?

Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Lucius de demander auparavant.

L'expression de Rodolphus se fit encore plus menaçante.

- Apparemment, ils comptent – ainsi que Dumbledore – lutter contre nous, rien que ça. Tu y crois, toi? Je veux dire, _pourquoi?_ Ce sont des _sang-purs_, et ils veulent laisser tomber tout ça pour lutter pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Moldus, la vermine. Et ils veulent combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien que ça! On ne décide pas comme ça de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est complètement fou! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance de gagner, alors à quoi bon essayer?

Il s'interrompit, haletant.

Lucius tira sa baguette, en tripotant le manche.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord, murmura-t-il en regardant Gideon Prewett s'adresser hargneusement à son frère, commençant une dispute.

- Ouais...

Rodolphus tira sa propre baguette, un air de jubilation sur le visage, à présent.

- En tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que nous leur donnions un avertissement. Un petit avant-goût... de ce qui va se passer s'ils ne se mettent pas à se comporter d'une manière un peu plus digne de leur statut de sang.

Lucius hocha la tête et rabattit son masque sur ses yeux, passant silencieusement le pas de la porte à la suite de Rodolphus. Les frères Prewett, entièrement absorbés par leur insignifiante querelle, ne se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient de la compagnie que trop tard.

_- Expelliarmus! _

Lucius désarma Fabian en un instant, laissant Rodolphus dévier le sortilège de Stupéfixion, rapide comme l'éclair, de Gideon. L'éclair de lumière violette de Lestrange heurta l'horloge à cloche sur le manteau de la cheminée derrière la tête de Gideon, fracassant le verre. Lestrange lui-même se baissa juste à temps. Le sortilège de Gideon passa dangereusement près de lui, lui hérissant les cheveux. Il serra les dents avec un grondement, et se lança dans le duel. D'éclatants jets de lumière éclairèrent la pièce, et les deux adversaires furent bientôt tellement concentrés sur leur duel qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarqua quand un sortilège dévié de sa cible faillit frapper Fabian à la bouche. Sans baguette et totalement sans défense, le jeune homme roula sur le côté, mais ce ne fut que pour recevoir un soudain coup de pied en provenance de Lucius.

Esquivant un sortilège qui passa tout près de sa propre tête, Lucius écarta son adversaire désarmé du combat et le traîna dehors.

- _Endoloris! _

Fabian hurla, se tortillant sous la douleur tandis que son bourreau répétait l'incantation.

- _Endoloris! Endoloris! _

Le sortilège de torture venait facilement à Lucius. Il n'y prenait pas de plaisir, mais il se sentait curieusement détaché en le lançant. C'avait toujours été le cas. Tant qu'il y avait une raison, il pouvait continuer à le lancer, aussi longtemps que son maître l'estimait nécessaire.

Finalement, quand les yeux de Fabian furent clos et son corps flasque, Lucius leva le sortilège, et reporta son regard sur la maison, fronçant les sourcils. Rodolphus n'avait toujours pas émergé, ni l'autre frère Prewett. Ce qui n'annonçait peut-être rien de bon.

Vérifiant que la baguette de Fabian était toujours en sûreté dans sa propre poche, et que Prewett était vraiment inconscient, Lucius retourna à l'intérieur. Trouver Lestrange ne lui prit pas longtemps. Rodolphus avait vaincu son adversaire, et était à présent occupé à le torturer avec délectation. En se rapprochant, Lucius se rendit compte que la masse ensanglantée sur le sol n'était plus consciente. Le visage sans expression de Gideon ne remuait même pas tandis que la lumière rouge du sortilège Doloris fouettait son corps.

- Lestrange!

Rodolphus ne laissa voir aucun signe indiquant qu'il était ne serait-ce que conscient du fait que Lucius était en train de l'appeler.

_- Expelliarmus!_

Rodolphus tournoya sur lui-même tandis que sa baguette lui volait de la main. Lucius l'attrapa adroitement. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Lucius la lui relança.

- Un avertissement, dit-il d'une voix douce. Pas une exécution.

Rodolphus se renfrogna, et pendant un moment, il sembla qu'il irait peut-être jusqu'à jeter un sort à Lucius. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton d'indifférence qui n'avait rien de convaincant.

Il ramassa Gideon Prewett par le col de sa robe et le traîna dehors, le laissant tomber par terre près de son frère avant de pointer sa baguette sur la maison.

_- Incendio! _

Des flammes oranges bondirent de sa baguette et se déversèrent par l'embrasure vide de la porte, traversant le couloir à toute allure et dévorant les pièces à l'intérieur de la maison. Des flammes commencèrent à fouetter les fenêtres, et une chaleur torride toucha le visage de Lucius alors qu'il levait sa propre baguette et s'écriait:

- _Morsmordre!_

La Marque des Ténèbres surgit comme un signal d'un vert éclatant, flamboyant dans le ciel.

Lestrange et lui s'éloignèrent, remontant la petite route de campagne. Ils finirent par s'arrêter et se retournèrent pour regarder la maison brûler derrière eux. Lucius s'appuya contre une clôture, observant les flammes qui avalaient tout. Le toit s'effondra avec fracas, et le feu s'éleva vers le ciel, grimpant de plus en plus haut, presque aussi haut que la Marque. Au bout d'un moment Rodolphus s'appuya lui aussi contre la clôture de tout son poids, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche d'une flasque. Il but une gorgée et la passa à Lucius, qui se demanda si venant de Lestrange, cela représentait une forme d'excuse. Comme Rodolphus allumait une cigarette, sa supposition fut confirmée.

- Tu penses que je suis allé trop loin.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était plutôt une affirmation.

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas le nier.

Rodolphus déglutit. Il avait le regard étrangement vide, comme s'il ne voyait pas la lumière tremblotante du feu qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Des cendres tombaient de sa cigarette sur l'herbe à ses pieds, mais il lui fallut un moment pour étouffer les étincelles qui menaçaient de commencer un autre feu. Il fixa, sans les voir, d'abord ses chaussures, puis le bâtiment qui brûlait au-dessus d'eux. Quand il parla de nouveau, il semblait plus calme, bien que sa voix soit un peu rauque.

- C'est juste que... je me mets tellement en colère, parfois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Il donna un coup de pied à la clôture tout en méditant.

- Je pensais que ça aiderait, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. De faire ce que fait Rabastan, de me battre pour une cause. Je pensais que ça disparaîtrait peut-être, si je me sentais impliqué dans quelque chose. Toute cette _colère_. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, la plupart du temps, je vais bien, et puis un quelconque détail stupide me porte sur les nerfs, et d'un seul coup, je ne ressens plus que ça. De la colère. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Lucius considéra la chose.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Rodolphus cilla, comme s'il redescendait sur terre.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne te mets jamais en colère?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je me sens agacé, parfois. Je me dis que c'est de la colère, mais qui sait, en fait? Ca pourrait être seulement de l'irritation.

Il se mit à rire. Il avait l'air ridicule. Mais au plus il y pensait, au plus cette vérité lui paraissait évidente. L'émotion la plus forte qu'il ressentît jamais était de l'agacement. Dit comme ça, cela semblait étrangement pathétique, et il se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle il n'accordait jamais beaucoup de considération à ses émotions.

- La plupart du temps, admit-il, je ne ressens rien du tout.

Rodolphus le dévisagea.

- Rien du tout? répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Espèce de veinard.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Veinard? Tu dirais ça comme ça? Oui, je suppose...

Il but une nouvelle goulée du contenu de la flasque qu'il tenait toujours en main, grimaçant comme le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, et fixa les phalanges de sa main gauche, agrippée à la clôture. Elles semblaient briller d'une blancheur fantomatique dans la pénombre. Il rit doucement.

- Tu l'as rejoint pour faire partie de quelque chose? Je l'ai rejoint pour ressentir quelque chose, tout simplement.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Et ça a marché?

- Pas vraiment.

Rodolphus récupéra la flasque.

- Tu sais, dit-il en riant, on n'a franchement pas assez bu pour excuser ce genre de discussion. Bon sang, c'est d'un déprimant.

Lucius grogna.

- C'est probablement la commotion qui me fait parler comme ça.

- Et quelle est _mon_ excuse, alors? répliqua Rodolphus avec un grand sourire.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je devrais y aller. Mes ASPIC sont dans moins d'un mois, et je me suis déjà mis à dos bien trop de professeurs. J'aimerais autant ne pas m'attirer une retenue de plus si je peux l'éviter.

- Oh, d'accord.

Rodolphus glissa de nouveau la flasque sous sa cape et jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasant sous le talon de sa botte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison en train de brûler, et à la Marque qui flottait au-dessus, et sourit.

- A plus tard.

Il transplana avec un «pop».

Lucius continua d'observer comme des Aurors commençaient à arriver, et puis il s'en alla lui-même. Il traversa le village désert de Pré-au-Lard, retournant les événements de la soirée dans son esprit. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Rusard arriva au portail de Poudlard et le laissa entrer, grommelant que les anciens préfets-en-chef, qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard, n'avaient jamais abusé aussi souvent de leurs pouvoirs.

- Je devrais te laisser là dehors jusqu'au matin, oui, je devrais... marmonna-t-il en se détournant, l'air renfrogné.

Lucius le regarda partir, puis parcourut les couloirs sombres, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Ce fut en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il n'était plus seul. Il voyait une lumière tremblotante sur les murs: le _Lumos_ de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à parcourir les couloirs la nuit. Il y avait cependant une différence. Il était préfet-en-chef. Il en avait le _droit_.

Il s'arrêta et éteignit sans prévenir la lumière de sa baguette, s'avançant juste en face de l'autre personne. Il y eut un glapissement, et il entendit quelqu'un tomber. Quelqu'un de surprenant par sa petite taille. S'emparant de la baguette tombée, qui répandait toujours une faible lueur, grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction, il la braqua en direction du sol, s'efforçant de mieux voir la petite fille.

C'était la soeur de Bellatrix.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, trop stupéfaits pour parler, l'un comme l'autre. Lucius parce qu'il était absolument incapable de s'imaginer ce que la soeur de Bellatrix (qui, selon elle, était bien trop sage pour violer la moindre règle) pouvait bien faire à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Narcissa, cependant, le fixait avec une expression entièrement différente. Il y avait un peu de honte de se faire prendre, mais elle semblait surtout... horrifiée. Lucius se regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et puis il jura. Sa cape s'était ouverte alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, et la lumière d'une baguette éclairait dans les deux directions. Il était couvert de taches de sang, et il était bien trop tard pour les cacher. Elles n'étaient passées inaperçues auprès de Rusard que par pure chance, mais apparemment, Lucius avait usé sa réserve de chance pour la soirée.

Quand on est coincé, il faut toujours tenter de prendre le dessus. Lucius referma sa cape et alluma sa propre baguette, éclairant brutalement les traits de Narcissa.

- Debout, dit-il avec froideur.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et déglutit nerveusement. Son teint était d'un rose inhabituel, et elle avait les yeux rouges. Sa poitrine montait et descendait comme si elle était essoufflée. Elle avait peur, comprit-il avec un sursaut. Formidable. Il avait acquis la capacité de faire une peur bleue aux petites filles. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant d'adoucir légèrement sa voix.

Cela ne sembla pas marcher. Elle le regardait toujours comme s'il risquait de l'attaquer à tout moment.

- Je... je... courais, balbutia-t-elle.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Franchement, je suis censé croire ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Narcissa rougit.

- C'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et à quoi espérais-tu échapper, exactement?

Elle détourna les yeux, fixant plutôt les ombres sur le mur.

- A tout, dit-elle doucement.

Elle rit, juste une fois. Un son pitoyable.

- Et puis j'ai réalisé que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Alors j'ai juste couru.

- C'est ridicule.

- Je sais.

Pendant un instant, elle sembla plus malheureuse que jamais. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et _toi_, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, dit Lucius d'un ton sec.

_- _Tu es couvert de sang. Et tu sens la fumée. Et_ l'alcool_.

Lucius se renfrogna, maudissant intérieurement les filles Black. Pourquoi étaient-elles toutes aussi observatrices, tellement que ça en devenait irritant? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas être aussi cruches que toutes les autres filles qu'il connaissait?

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, répéta-t-il en levant sa baguette.

- Non, ne fais pas ça!

La petite fille s'entoura de ses bras, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'efface pas la mémoire! S'il te plaît!

Il hésita. Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir un peu comme un monstre, confronté à une terreur aussi évidente.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux, espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas l'affaiblissement de sa résolution.

- P...parce que, bégaya-t-elle, je sais garder un secret.

- C'est vrai?

Son menton se releva, et elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

- Si tu me le demandes, dit-elle, je garderai n'importe lequel de tes secrets. Mais il faut que tu me le demandes. Si je te le promets d'abord, alors personne ne pourra rien dire qui me fasse en parler. Parce que je te l'aurai d'abord promis.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette.

- Contente-toi de me le demander, dit-elle doucement, et je ne dirai rien.


	8. Me connaître, te connaître

**Titre du chapitre: «Knowing me, knowing you», Abba. **

- Miss Black? Entrez.

Bellatrix prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, s'efforçant de calmer sa nervosité soudaine. La pièce circulaire était exactement identique à ce qu'elle avait été la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici, avec une seule différence. Aujourd'hui le ciel qu'on voyait de la fenêtre était noir et non pas bleu, mais les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts, et dans un bureau situé presque aussi haut que la tour d'astronomie, les étoiles étaient clairement visibles, scintillant dans un ciel de velours noir.

- Vos rideaux sont ouverts.

C'était une phrase stupide, mais les mots avaient jailli de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

- Ah, oui. Il faut me le pardonner. Le petit plaisir d'un vieil homme: j'aime voir les étoiles. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il désigna l'une des chaises en face de son bureau, un sourire cordial sur le visage, comme s'il l'avait invitée ici pour prendre le thé et non pas pour la punir. Bella s'enfonça dans la chaise la plus proche, toute rouge et un peu déconcertée par cette approche. Elle s'était plus attendue à une atmosphère dans le style Inquisition. Elle fixa ses chaussures, bien décidée à ne pas être la première à briser le silence.

- Voudriez-vous un verre d'eau?

Bella secoua la tête, priant avec ferveur pour qu'il se contente de la punir et de la laisser partir.

- Je vois.

Dumbledore joignit le bout de ses doigts tout en l'étudiant.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devions en venir au fait. Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir?

- Je ne suis pas venue vous voir, rétorqua Bella. C'est _Slughorn_ qui m'a fait venir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Dumbledore l'examina avec une expression mi-spéculative, mi-amusée.

- Le professeur Slughorn, ajouta-t-elle vivement. Le _professeur_ Slughorn m'a fait venir.

Elle devint écarlate, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

Bellatrix avait pas mal de secrets. Certains étaient excitants, certains étaient effrayants, et certains étaient juste embarrassants. Elle se souvenait encore de sa mère la traînant ici, l'été qui avait précédé sa rentrée à Poudlard. Druella avait quasiment supplié le vieil homme de la débarrasser de sa fille, et elle, Bellatrix, s'était tenue dans ce même bureau, à tout juste dix ans, et avait promis de bien se conduire. Elle avait raconté la même histoire à son maître, il y avait des semaines, et il avait ri. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait pensé ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait voulu bien se conduire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait perdu ses bonnes intentions au cours de l'été. Le temps qu'elle mette les pieds dans sa nouvelle école, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, ni dans celui de quiconque d'autre. Elle était une Serpentard, à part entière. Mais une petite partie d'elle – la partie qui aimait bien se moquer de chacun de ses échecs – aimait toujours à lui rappeler de temps en temps qu'il y avait eu une époque où elle _aimait bien_ Dumbledore. Cela avait toujours été une source de honte secrète pour elle. Préoccupée par ces pensées, elle faillit oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et pourquoi. Elle sursauta quand Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Bella déglutit.

- Je me suis disputée avec ma soeur, marmonna-t-elle. C'est tout.

- Disputée, répéta Dumbledore. Je vois.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Bella finit par réaliser qu'il allait falloir qu'elle rentre dans les détails.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, dit-elle avec raideur, et j'ai attaqué ma soeur.

Cela semblait tellement plus grave, dit à voix haute.

- Je vois.

- Ce n'était pas _complètement_ de ma faute, protesta Bella.

Ce «Je vois» ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Etait-il désapprobateur? Incrédule? C'était difficile à dire.

- J'essayais de l'aider, insista-t-elle. Elle... je... la situation a seulement... dégénéré. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas.

_Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux_. C'était ce qu'avait dit Lucius. Mais le problème quand on évitait tout contact visuel, c'était qu'il devenait difficile de manifester des remords de manière convaincante. Il était également impossible de parvenir à donner une impression d'innocence en écarquillant les yeux quand on fixait ses chaussures.

- Vous pensez que vous lui avez fait du mal?

De manière surprenante, Bella ne détecta aucun jugement dans sa voix. Seulement de l'inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Je lui ai fait _peur_. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Et ce n'était réellement pas la même chose. Pas pour Bella, en tout cas.

- Elle avait besoin qu'on lui fasse peur. C'est le meilleur service à rendre aux gens, parfois. Un choc.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Votre soeur souffrait-elle de hoquet?

Bella cligna des yeux.

- Quoi?

Elle fut tellement décontenancée par cette remarque qu'elle en oublia momentanément d'éviter le regard de Dumbledore. Elle leva les yeux pour le trouver en train de l'observer, en haussant un sourcil argenté.

- De hoquet, expliqua-t-il. Un bon choc est apparemment un remède assez efficace contre le hoquet. Ou, bien sûr, vous pourriez essayer de lui demander de boire de l'eau du mauvais côté d'un verre.

- Quel moyen vous utilisez? demanda Bella, momentanément distraite.

- Aucun des deux. Je me mets sur la tête.

Bella le dévisagea.

- Je... euh... ma soeur... ma soeur n'avait pas le hoquet, parvint-elle enfin à dire.

Dumbledore sourit.

- C'est ce que je suspectais, dit-il d'un ton léger. Ce qui me mène à la question de la raison pour laquelle vous estimiez qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon choc.

Bella fixa du regard l'un des portraits derrière la tête de Dumbledore.

- C'est privé, dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas franchement réussi à atténuer la froideur de sa voix, alors elle décida que tant qu'elle y était, autant pousser la chose.

- Est-ce que je peux partir? Je suis fatiguée.

- Pas encore, Miss Black. Vous avez attaqué votre soeur. Je suis conscient de la délicatesse de la situation, je peux vous l'assurer. Cependant, vous devez comprendre que votre comportement, dans ce cas précis, était extrême. En fait, il a empiré de plus en plus depuis quelques années.

Il leva sa baguette et en donna un seul coup. Une liasse de papiers, reliée de cuir marron, apparut devant lui et flotta jusqu'à son bureau où elle se déposa délicatement. Il dénoua le cordon rouge qui l'entourait et en tira quelques morceaux de parchemin, au hasard.

- J'ai ici un certain nombre de plaintes à votre sujet, Miss Black. Des professeurs se plaignant de votre insolence, des élèves vous accusant d'agressions...

- Qui m'a accusée d'agressions? demanda Bella d'un ton brusque, furieuse.

Dumbledore continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- … un certain nombre d'absences injustifiées de l'école... et j'ai mes raisons de vous suspecter d'avoir récemment attaqué un membre du personnel. Dites-moi, Miss Black... si vous étiez à ma place, confrontée à des éléments plutôt troublants... Qu'est-ce que vous feriez?

Bella déglutit. Le sang bourdonnait dans ses tempes à présent, et on aurait dit que la pièce devenait floue autour d'elle. Elle se sentait coincée. Enfin, elle entendit sa propre voix, trop aiguë pour être naturelle et à l'intonation cassante.

- Vous... vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer.

Elle se cramponna encore plus aux accoudoirs de sa chaise, pressant les semelles de ses chaussures contre le sol, pour se remettre d'aplomb.

- Mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration, insista-t-elle. Il vous aurait!

Elle avait le visage en feu à présent, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas regarder Dumbledore. Son regard s'égara plutôt vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, le seul directeur de l'école à avoir été originaire de Serpentard, qui la regardait, un sourcil haussé avec une incrédulité sardonique. Se jurant en silence de revenir un autre jour avec un racloir et de faire disparaître son petit sourire, Bella se renfrogna.

- Bellatrix.

Elle sursauta, aussi troublée que Dumbledore l'appelle d'un seul coup par son prénom que par la douceur de son ton.

- Bellatrix. Ecoute-moi.

Le vieil homme contourna son bureau à grands pas pour venir s'accroupir devant elle. Elle tressaillit quand il lui toucha doucement le menton du doigt, essayant de lui faire relever la tête afin de voir son visage. Elle serra la mâchoire et continua à éviter son regard, bien que son coeur batte la chamade et qu'elle ait commencé à trembler, les symptômes habituels de la colère. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère. Ou du moins, pas seulement de la colère. Elle se sentait impuissante et humiliée. Il allait la renvoyer, et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir? Elle allait quitter l'école sans ses ASPIC, considérée comme une idiote par la majorité des gens, et finirait probablement mariée à un quelconque imbécile, coincée dans la vie qu'elle avait si désespérément essayé d'éviter. Et son maître aussi penserait qu'elle était stupide, renvoyée à un mois des examens, indigne de son temps...

- J'essaie de t'aider, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Que tu le croies ou non. Mais pour que je puisse t'aider, il va falloir que tu m'aides toi aussi. Tu comprends?

Bella ferma les yeux.

- Non. Je ne comprends pas.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Ecoutez-moi, répéta-t-il. Je ne souhaite pas vous punir, Miss Black. Mais votre comportement est extrême, et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire du mal au personnel ou aux élèves de cette école. Vous devez bien vous en rendre compte.

- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne! dit Bella avec obstination. Et je ne suis pas une petite fille! Arrêtez de me parler comme à une enfant!

Un nouveau soupir.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Ces excuses ne semblaient pas très sincères aux yeux de Bella, mais elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir de manière rationnelle à présent. Effrayée et furieuse, elle n'avait honnêtement jamais haï le vieil homme autant qu'elle le faisait à présent. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Ca lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'elle était en colère ou bouleversée. C'était une perte de contrôle qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable d'éviter, et cela rendait les choses encore plus injustes, selon elle. Comment pouvait-il la renvoyer pour une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle? Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement quand elle était bouleversée, alors comment pouvait-elle être tenue responsable de ce qu'elle faisait?

- Puis-je vous dire quelque chose que j'ai appris avec les années, Miss Black?

Bella leva les yeux avec appréhension. Il la regardait toujours de près, avec dans les yeux une inquiétude vive et bien visible. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

- Les comportements extrêmes, dit le vieil homme à voix basse, sont souvent des appels au secours, destinés à attirer l'attention.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, coupa-t-elle, se sentant insultée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attention.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, mais la pitié dans sa voix transparut plus que jamais tandis qu'il continuait:

- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, dit-il d'une voix douce. Selon mon expérience, Miss Black, peu de gens cherchent à attirer l'attention s'ils n'en ressentent pas – pour une raison quelconque – le besoin.

Elle le dévisagea, abasourdie, en réalisant la vérité de ses mots. Elle vit Lucius, saisissant chaque opportunité d'astiquer son badge argenté, ridiculement entiché de son propre statut de Préfet-en-Chef. Narcissa, n'ayant quasiment que la peau sur les os, luttant si désespérément pour le droit de se laisser mourir de faim. Et Bella elle-même, euphorique d'avoir la chance de faire ses preuves, grisée par des mains froides sur sa gorge... Elle déglutit. Dumbledore la regardait en fronçant les sourcils à présent, l'air plus grave que jamais. La panique l'envahit. Avait-il vu ce qu'elle avait vu?

Il n'en donna aucune indication.

- Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, à son énorme soulagement. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur votre comportement. Vous irez en retenue tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Trente jours de retenue. Cela devait être un record. Mais au moins elle n'était pas renvoyée.

- Avec qui? demanda-t-elle prudemment, s'efforçant de paraître à la fois reconnaissante et contrite.

Malheureusement, Bellatrix n'avait jamais été une experte dans l'art d'exprimer de la contrition.

- Vous serez chaque jour en retenue avec un membre différent du personnel, dit le directeur d'un ton solennel, et une fois par semaine vous aurez une retenue supplémentaire avec moi. Je serai, bien sûr, également obligé d'écrire à vos parents.

Bella hocha la tête, sans même prendre la peine d'envisager la possibilité que cela intéresse ses parents. Son père considérait Dumbledore comme un imbécile amoureux des Moldus et doté d'une approche laxiste de la discipline, et sa mère était d'accord avec tout ce que disait son père. Tant qu'elle parvenait à convaincre Cygnus que Dumbledore avait fait suffisamment peu de cas de la famille Black, elle pourrait éviter qu'il tombe d'accord avec le directeur. Et l'idée que Dumbledore aurait pu renvoyer une Black, et la fille de l'un des membres du conseil d'administration de l'école... eh bien, rien que cela serait bien assez offensant pour que son père se mette de son côté, pour une fois. Le fil de ces pensées suffisantes dérailla sans prévenir comme elle prenait brusquement conscience d'un fait bien moins appréciable.

- J'ai mes ASPIC à la fin du mois, dit-elle lentement. Quand est-ce que je suis censée réviser?

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'une manière qui semblait franchement trop contente d'elle au goût de Bellatrix.

- Considérez cela comme une opportunité de réexaminer vos priorités, Miss Black. Et maintenant... vous souhaitiez partir, je crois?

Efficacement congédiée, Bella s'en alla, affreusement consciente du fait qu'il lui fallait bien s'incliner devant Dumbledore. Elle retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard presque sans savoir où elle allait, dans une sorte d'hébétude. Le simple fait de penser au mois qui allait suivre l'épuisait. Comment était-elle censée gérer en même temps ses examens qui se rapprochaient, ses tentatives de faire ses preuves auprès de son maître, sa détermination à ramener Narcissa à la raison par l'intimidation, et de multiples retenues? Et elle avait toujours des dissertations à finir pour tous les professeurs qui avaient pris sa disparition avec Lucius comme une insulte personnelle... Elle avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune vide, se sentant irritée et un peu agacée par l'absence de quoi que ce soit sur lequel elle aurait pu se défouler de sa frustration. Il y avait un jeu de Bavboules éparpillées sur le sol, et un livre de botanique appartenant à quelqu'un du nom de Prince, mais donner des coups de pied à certaines des Bavbouleset jeter le livre au feu ne soulagea pas réellement ses nerfs. Où était Lucius, bon sang? Il se faisait tard, il devrait sûrement bientôt être de retour? A moins, bien sûr, que son père ne soit réellement malade. L'image du vieil homme aux portes de la mort l'amusa un peu, mais pas suffisamment, loin de là. Elle se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et laissa ses paupières se fermer lentement tandis que les heures passaient. Elle n'eut pas conscience qu'elle était en train de s'endormir, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un tira sur sa manche.

- Bella. Bella, réveille-toi.

C'était Narcissa. Bella se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Les joues de sa soeur étaient étrangement roses, et elle semblait à bout de souffle.

- Rien, balbutia Cissy. Je... marchais, c'est tout.

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle était fatiguée, et n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'apprendre la cause de la gêne de sa soeur. Cissy était le genre de personne qui rougissait quand des gens se mettaient à se disputer_ à côté_ d'elle. Ca n'avait sûrement aucune importance. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, comme Narcissa s'asseyait auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bella? demanda sa soeur d'une petite voix.

Bellatrix soupira.

- Rien, répondit-elle, renvoyant à Cissy sa propre réponse. Je suis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est tout.

Sa soeur écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... tu as tes examens, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Et moi? demanda enfin Cissy. Est-ce que je dois aller en retenue aussi?

Bella émit un grognement méprisant.

- J'en doute. La personne qui te sert de gendarme à _toi_, c'est Slughorn. Il va probablement se contenter de te jeter des ananas confits et de t'envoyer te débrouiller avec une invitation au club de Slug à confirmer pour l'année prochaine.

Cissy se raidit.

- Je demanderai à aller en retenue aussi, insista-t-elle. C'est de ma faute si nous nous sommes disputées au départ, je devrais aussi être punie.

- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua sèchement Bella.

Sa soeur pouvait être tellement bouchée. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné.

Et puis Cissy fit quelque chose qui surprit Bellatrix encore plus que le fait de se porter volontaire pour des retenues inutiles. Elle entoura de ses bras la taille de sa soeur et l'étreignit étroitement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Et d'un seul coup, Bella se rappela la chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé le plus, en secret, chez Narcissa. Elle l'aimait, à sa manière, un peu bête et enfantine.

Alors Bella toléra l'étreinte, bien qu'elle ne la rendît pas.

- D'accord, d'accord! dit-elle enfin. Tu es désolée. J'ai compris. Inutile de te mettre dans tous tes états. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais reniée ou un truc dans ce genre...

Mais elle se sentit étrangement seule quand Cissy la lâcha, obéissante, et se détourna pour se traîner au lit. Alors elle saisit le poignet maigre de sa soeur, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit d'un seul coup.

- Hé, attends.

Cissy la dévisagea, perplexe.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton nerveux.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. _Les gens ne cherchent pas à attirer l'attention s'ils n'en ressentent pas le besoin. _

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges plus? lâcha-t-elle.

La question était mal formulée, et elle en connaissait déjà en partie la réponse, mais il lui semblait qu'il fallait qu'elle la pose, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Narcissa tressaillit.

- Si, je mange. Je n'ai pas de problème, Bella. Je ne mange pas _beaucoup_, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton raide.

_Oh, pas encore ça..._ Faisant un effort pour garder son calme, Bella sourit.

- D'accord. Bien sûr. Tu manges. Tu n'as pas de problème.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, apparemment déconcertée par cette approche, et Bella décida de battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

- Fais-moi plaisir, d'accord.

Toujours déconcertée, Cissy hocha la tête.

- Bien, dit Bella, s'efforçant d'adoucir sa voix.

Apparemment ça marchait: Narcissa n'avait plus l'air de se préparer à combattre un autre round, même si son appréhension était claire sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, Bella entreprit de creuser, avec une autre question.

- Tu n'as pas de problème, dit-elle lentement. D'accord. Je te crois. Mais tu peux répondre à une question?

Cissy hocha de nouveau la tête, et elle continua.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es battue contre moi? Si tu n'as pas de problème, si tu as raison et que j'ai tort, et que ce que tu fais est complètement normal...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi te battre contre moi? Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil?

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma, apparemment incapable de trouver une réponse. Elle regarda le sol en fronçant les sourcils, l'air troublée et confuse. Et Bella sut que pour la première fois, _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait fait avait eu un effet. Cissy ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponse, ce qui voulait dire qu'une partie d'elle devait savoir que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou pas. Bella enroula sa cape autour d'elle, frissonnant un peu. Il faisait toujours tellement froid, ici en-dessous.

- Va te coucher, Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Sa soeur acquiesça, pâle et l'air troublé. Bella la regarda monter les escaliers d'un pas trébuchant jusqu'à son dortoir, et elle soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Elle ramassa une poignée de Bavboules et en jeta une dans le feu, bâillant tandis qu'elle explosait dans une pluie d'étincelles. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher elle-même quand le mur de pierre coulissa pour la deuxième fois, et une silhouette familière entra dans la salle commune.

- Eh bien, il était temps!

Lucius arqua un sourcil.

- Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Malefoy. On m'a envoyée voir Dumbledore, tu te souviens? Et puis il fallait que je parle avec Narcissa.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Bella donna un coup de pied à la chaise en face d'elle.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle d'un ton irritable, et je vais te _raconter_.

Il s'assit, obéissant, et Bella réprima un ricanement. Au moins il y avait _quelqu'un _dans sa vie qui faisait ce qu'il était censé faire. Bien qu'il puisse être très agaçant, elle pouvait généralement compter sur Lucius pour lui obéir. Et se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait. Cela venait, supposa-t-elle, du fait qu'ils se soient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Une sorte de lien. Et tant qu'elle serait coincée dans cette école stupide, ce n'était pas entièrement insupportable d'avoir un complice. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on avait un ami. Bella n'aurait vraiment pas su le dire. Elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée d'avoir des amis. Cela ne voulait franchement rien dire, vu qu'ils avaient tous peur d'elle, ou bien qu'ils espéraient obtenir quelque chose en retour.

- Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore t'a renvoyée.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Bella roula des yeux. Non, décida-t-elle. Lucius ne comptait pas vraiment comme un ami. Il était plus une présence constante et plutôt irritante, toujours là en arrière-plan, un peu comme Narcissa, avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée coincée d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Oh_, pensa-t-elle, _je sais_. _Comme de la famille_.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Lucius, lui, semblait avoir pris son silence comme un moyen de dire l'indicible.

- Il t'a renvoyée? demanda-t-il, visiblement abasourdi.

Bella fit la grimace.

- Non! Il ne m'a pas renvoyée. Mais il y a pensé. Il y a _vraiment_ pensé.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait pour de vrai? clarifia Lucius.

- Non. Il m'a plutôt mise en retenue. Tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Aïe.

Lucius eut une grimace de compassion.

- Je sais.

Elle soupira.

- C'est juste que... je n'aime pas à quel point il était près de le_ faire_ pour de vrai. Il l'a franchement envisagé, je le voyais bien...

Elle eut un frémissement. Elle n'avait encore jamais été aussi proche de tout perdre auparavant. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable.

- Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à des choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas dû penser pendant que j'étais là-bas, et j'essayais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais... je ne sais pas.

Elle frissonna.

- La prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard, c'est le week-end prochain, c'est ça? Je pense que je devrais... _le_ voir...

Elle eut soin de ne pas prononcer son nom à voix haute. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait être en train de les écouter.

- Je dois me rendre à une retenue avec Dumbledore chaque semaine, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment passer tout ce temps à éviter son regard, pas vrai? Il aura des soupçons, et ça ne fera qu'_empirer _les choses...

Elle ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose par rapport à ça.

Lucius la fixa pendant un long moment, et puis, lentement, il hocha la tête.

- Je vais essayer, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Je sais.

Le fait que son maître accepte ou refuse de la voir ne dépendait que fort peu de Lucius, après tout. Alors l'accord de Lucius pouvait signifier quelque chose ou rien du tout, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et en parlant de choses qui ne signifiaient rien du tout...

- Et d'ailleurs, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, pour ton information, je me fiche que tu aies désespérément besoin d'une idée, ou que tu aies une _sérieuse _commotion cérébrale: ta langue n'a rien à faire dans ma gorge. Compris?

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- C'était une situation désespérée, et j'avais une _commotion cérébrale_, riposta-t-il. Et tu penses que c'est moi qui prends mes désirs pour des réalités, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bella se renfrogna et lui jeta la poignée de Bavboules qu'elle tenait à la figure. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux tandis qu'elles rebondissaient sur sa poitrine, et Bella se souvint de ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez Malefoy: le fait que rien ne semblait jamais le déranger. Il était tellement impassible. Il était comme une statue, selon elle. Il ne semblait jamais se préoccuper beaucoup de quoi que ce soit, et pour quelqu'un comme Bella, qui réagissait passionnément à _tout_, c'était insupportable.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil devant son expression.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton indifférent. A l'avenir, tu pourras décider des plans. D'accord?

- D'accord.

- Et je suis impatient de voir ça, continua-t-il, avec une légère moquerie dans la voix.

Bella lui lança de nouveau quelques Bavboules, et pendant un instant il sembla presque prêt à sourire. Puis, sans prévenir, il redevint sérieux.

- Je terrifie ta petite soeur, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors?

Bella émit un grognement dédaigneux.

- _Tout le monde_ la terrifie. Même moi, je la terrifie. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça! protesta-t-elle, comme il la considérait avec méfiance. Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais.

- Oh, je sais. C'est soit extrêmement amusant, soit extrêmement inquiétant.

Bella se renfrogna à ces mots.

- Et bien, dit-elle lentement, tu peux parler, pas vrai? _Toi_, tu as l'air parfaitement ridicule.

Elle le désigna d'un geste, avec l'épaisse cape noire enroulée autour de son cou.

- On est en _mai_. Tu ressembles à un prêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, te momifier?

Elle rit, amusée par sa propre plaisanterie. Pas Lucius. Mais bon, c'était rarement le cas. Il était si sérieux que cela en devenait étouffant, tout le temps. C'était incroyablement ennuyeux.

- Slughorn pense qu'on va s'enfuir ensemble ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, dit-elle en riant.

Lucius émit un grognement.

- Je sais.

- Oh, allez! Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle? C'est _amusant,_ que tout le monde pense qu'on prépare quelque chose de scandaleux. Tu ne trouves pas?

- C'est plutôt assommant, marmonna Lucius.

Il bâilla, confirmant par inadvertance ses propres paroles.

Bella soupira, étirant les jambes.

- Lucius, mon chéri, dit-elle d'un ton dramatique, en maîtrisant une soudaine envie de se remettre à rire. Voilà pourquoi ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. Je suis désolée.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et tendit la main, l'aidant gallamment à se relever.

- Bellatrix... _ma chérie_, dit-il d'un ton gêné, avec un petit frémissement. Ne me donne pas de cauchemars.

Bella rit.

- C'était presque drôle, dit-elle avec un sourire, lui poussant la poitrine du bout du doigt tout en dégageant sa main de la sienne. _Presque_.

* * *

**Il y a bel et bien une référence à Pirates des Caraïbes à la fin =) selon l'auteure, Jack Sparrow et Bella ont pas mal en commun, notamment leur excentricité, leur énergie sans fin, leur ingénuité, et leur santé mentale discutable. (ça pourrait faire un couple intéressant, en fait... ^^)**


	9. Sous les projecteurs

**Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Rogue, en partie parce que l'auteure avait envie de l'essayer et en partie parce qu'il le fallait: il s'y passe des choses qui seraient bien plus difficiles à mettre en place avec un autre point de vue. Il fallait une autre perspective sur l'attitude de Narcissa vis-à-vis des repas, une perspective extérieure et sans a priori, et puis il y a un malentendu à la fin qui serait presque impossible à comprendre avec le point de vue innocent de Narcissa, ou celui de Bella, qui arrive trop tard pour se rendre compte qu'elle a tout compris de travers. C'est un point de vue qui risque de ne pas revenir, alors profitez-en le temps que ça dure! =) **

**Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson «Spotlight» de Mute Math, tout particulièrement pour cette partie: «Tu sais que la chose que tu luttes pour garder sera la chose qu'il te faudra laisser partir.» Ca fait très Rogue, non? ;) **

**Donc voilà... chapitre neuf, où Cissy cause plein de problèmes à plein de gens, Bella prouve que quand on chasse le naturel il revient au galop, Lucius s'amuse à tourmenter Molly (pour tous ceux qui ont pu remarquer qu'il avait gardé la baguette de Fabian, voilà pourquoi) et Severus a des tas de problèmes avec les filles =) **

Severus Rogue commençait à avoir l'impression que les femmes lui pourrissaient la vie. D'accord, cette vie n'était pas encore bien longue. Mais à treize ans, il avait déjà commencé à avoir l'impression que tous ses problèmes pouvaient être reliés, que ce soit directement ou indirectement, aux femmes dans sa vie. Sa mère en était l'exemple le plus évident, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il lui en voudrait jusqu'à la mort. Elle avait épousé un Moldu. Pas même un Sang-de-Bourbe. Un _Moldu_. Et pour quoi faire? Pourquoi? Ils ne s'aimaient même pas, pour ce que Severus en savait, à moins que_ l'amour_ ne se manifeste par des cris et des larmes et des coups et de la haine. Sa vie entière, coincé dans cette maison, avec sa mère faible et pathétique et son père, et cela, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était un _sorcier_, bon sang, et sa mère était censée être une sorcière. Pas que ça se voyait la plupart du temps, avec la manière dont ils vivaient. Ses interactions les plus fréquentes avec la magie lui étaient venues soit en volant les vieux livres d'école de sa mère, soit en espionnant Lily Evans. S'il n'avait pas eu Lily... il croyait fermement qu'il serait devenu fou. Mais elle était un autre problème. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être de sang-pur? Ou même de sang-mêlé, comme lui. Ce n'était pas _juste_, voilà tout. Il fallait qu'elle soit tout le temps si douce et si dévouée, pleine d'une joie de vivre si contagieuse, et elle s'était faufilée en lui et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait transformé Poudlard, la grande évasion, la chose dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie, en un autre type d'enfer. Un endroit où il lui fallait choisir entre Lily et la personne qu'il avait voulu être toute sa vie, quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un de _puissant_... Severus se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie facile. Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de rêves, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être obligé de se battre à ce point pour tout. Il commençait à avoir un goût amer dans la bouche chaque fois que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vie ne lui donne un autre coup pour compenser.

Prenez Narcissa Black par exemple, une nouvelle addition à la liste des filles qui lui causaient des problèmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en lui, déjà? C'avait été différent avec Mulciber et Avery – il avait dû se battre bec et ongles pour gagner_ leur_ amitié. Mais Narcissa, il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Ses raisons de vouloir être son amie étaient un mystère pour lui. Après tout... elle était jolie, elle était riche, elle n'était pas vraiment si cruche que ça (bien moins que les autres filles de son année, en tout cas), et le plus important, c'était qu'elle était de _sang pur_. Elle aurait dû avoir des amis à ne plus savoir qu'en faire mais allez savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pas le cas. On aurait dit qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir tous les jours, et voyait quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir, Severus n'en savait rien. Mais il savait bel et bien que quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, avec tout ce qui avait été pour lui un rêve inaccessible sa vie entière, devrait être heureux. Et une chose était sûre, elle ne l'était pas.

Telles étaient les pensées légèrement teintées de ressentiment qui traversaient l'esprit de Severus Rogue, treize ans, alors, assis à la table des Serpentard, qu'il jouait avec ses harengs fumés du bout de sa fourchette et qu'il fixait d'un air renfrogné Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley, un couple de Gryffondor si niais qu'ils en devenaient ridicules, qui avaient parlé mariage avec une solennité à vous soulever le coeur il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

- Arthur! pépia Prewett, en ramassant un paquet enveloppé de papier marron qui gisait près de son assiette. Tu n'aurais pas dû!

Weasley la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas moi, Molls.

Prewett gloussa. Il était clair qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle déchira l'emballage avec un large sourire, et puis son visage se décomposa. Severus déplaça le pichet de lait vers la gauche, plissant les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait bouleversée à ce point. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une baguette.

- Mais... mais c'est celle de Fabian, dit Prewett après un moment. Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien m'envoyer la baguette de Fabian? Que... pourquoi... qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Elle s'était mise à trembler.

Le regard de Weasley, pendant ce temps-là, était tombé sur un exemplaire abandonné du journal du matin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il le poussa entre les mains de sa petite amie. Prewett lut l'article qu'il lui désignait, fondit en larmes, et s'enfuit, Weasley sur les talons. Repérant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier près de lui à sa propre table, Severus tendit la main, pris d'une soudaine curiosité.

- Je peux t'emprunter ça? demanda-t-il.

Le propriétaire du journal (Lucius Malefoy) bâilla, le dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Il semblait d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle.

- Pourquoi pas? Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même, dit-il, avec un certain sarcasme dans sa voix traînante. Je t'en prie.

Il jeta le journal à travers la table et se leva, une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux gris et froids.

- Je pense qu'il a rempli son rôle, de toute façon.

Il quitta la salle, riant d'une plaisanterie que le plus jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Severus était toujours en train de lire un article sur la torture infligée à deux jeunes garçons aspirant à devenir Aurors («pour le moment à Ste Mangouste, dans un état grave») et de s'efforcer de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle quand Narcissa Black se laissa tomber sans prévenir sur le siège en face de lui.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

- Salut, répliqua-t-elle sans enthousiasme, jetant un toast dans son assiette et le coupant en deux avec une certaine brutalité, comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée.

Elle fixa son gobelet plein de jus de citrouille du même regard meurtrier, et puis elle porta un morceau de toast à ses lèvres. Severus la regarda, complètement déconcerté, l'abaisser d'un seul coup, fronçant les sourcils d'un air absorbé, et se remettre à le couper, plus lentement cette fois-ci, en triangles. Elle regarda également les triangles en fronçant les sourcils, avec l'air d'un artiste sur le point de piquer une crise, et puis elle les poussa sur un côté et prit un autre toast. Celui-là, elle le coupa en soldats, qu'elle aligna et mesura presque quand elle eut fini, avant de napper adroitement chaque morceau de miel.

- Euh... tu n'as pas vu mon livre de botanique? demanda Severus, dans l'espoir que la question lui ferait arrêter ce comportement étrange. Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

Narcissa se contenta de secouer la tête, soulevant le couvercle d'une théière proche et scrutant son contenu comme si elle envisageait de l'ajouter à son petit déjeuner. Quoique, elle aurait pu être à la recherche de poison, pour ce que Severus en savait. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes, et puis il craqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? demanda-t-il.

Narcissa sursauta.

- Rien, dit-elle, sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Je n'ai pas de problème, si c'est ce que tu insinues!

Elle devint écarlate, prenant rapidement un morceau de toast. Elle n'avait pas pris plus d'une bouchée, cependant, qu'elle le jetait déjà de nouveau dans son assiette, apparemment dégoûtée. Severus la dévisagea.

- Tu as l'air un peu... je ne sais pas. Contrariée, dit-il enfin.

_Démente_.

Narcissa se renfrogna.

- Bella pense que j'ai un _problème_, lâcha-t-elle.

Deux taches roses étaient apparues tout en haut de ses joues, quelque chose qui se produisait en général seulement quand Lucius Malefoy entrait dans une pièce.

- Quel genre de problème? demanda Severus d'un ton prudent.

La rougeur s'étendit à tout le visage de Narcissa et le long de son cou.

- Elle pense... elle pense, balbutia-t-elle, que je ne mange pas. Que j'ai une sorte de problème avec la nourriture. Je veux dire, c'est ridicule, pas vrai? Je parie que tu n'avais jamais entendu quoi que ce soit d'aussi ridicule de toute ta vie, parce que je veux dire, je n'ai pas de problème. Bon, je ne veux dire, c'est évident que je n'ai pas de problème.

Elle rit, un rire crispé, qui ne semblait pas naturel.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'aie un problème, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, s'en prenant brusquement à lui.

- Euh...

Il hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça? Il se contenta plutôt de fixer l'assiette de Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner. Suivant son regard, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ca, c'est différent, dit-elle automatiquement. Je suis énervée. Je ne peux pas manger quand je suis énervée. Personne ne le peut.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais il ravala la réponse qu'il aurait pu lui donner, quelle qu'elle soit, comme une ombre tombait sur son visage.

- Bouge de là.

La voix glaciale appartenait à une fille, et sa voix était connue de tous les élèves de Serpentard. Narcissa déglutit, son teint devenant d'un rose encore plus vif, et se mit à manger très vite. Severus se poussa automatiquement, libérant une place pour sa soeur.

Bellatrix, cependant, ne s'assit pas.

- J'ai dit _bouge de là_, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- On était en train de parler, dit-il d'un ton incertain, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Narcissa dans l'espoir d'un soutien.

Mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Bellatrix le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Et maintenant, dit-elle, ce n'est plus le cas. Alors bouge de là.

Il se leva. Bellatrix eut un petit sourire.

- Fiche-moi le camp, dit-elle nonchalamment, comme si elle était en train de chasser un chien. A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies quelque chose à dire?

Severus déglutit, s'efforçant de décider s'il était assez suicidaire pour répondre à Bellatrix Black. Elle affichait de nouveau le même petit sourire, se délectant de sa gêne. Il se renfrogna, mais cela ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

- Rien? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Severus ouvrit la bouche. Puis il remarqua ce que Bellatrix ne pouvait pas voir. Derrière son dos, Narcissa avait levé sa baguette et fait disparaître la moitié du contenu de son assiette. La petite fille fourra ensuite de nouveau sa baguette dans sa manche et commença à manger, parfaitement calme, avec un sourire étrangement triomphant. Il y avait là-dedans quelque chose qui mit Severus mal à l'aise.

Bellatrix le fixait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Alors il secoua la tête.

- Non, marmonna-t-il. Rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus réalisa qu'il avait eu raison de se sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à Narcissa.

Ils étaient en classe de botanique. D'habitude, il était sûr que Narcissa l'aurait taquiné pour son air renfrogné. En fait, elle l'aurait probablement accusé de «bouder» ou un truc gamin dans ce genre, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son livre de botanique. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non. Aujourd'hui elle s'était simplement laissée tomber sur son siège et avait poussé son livre au milieu de la table dans sa direction, sans dire un mot. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis l'incident de lundi à la table du petit déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis, mais il avait remarqué que Bellatrix avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à côté d'elle à chaque repas, la regardant manger avec une expression carrément terrifiante. Et Narcissa avait l'air de plus en plus malheureuse à chaque repas. En ce moment elle était pâle et les traits tirés; recroquevillée, elle se mordait la lèvre. On aurait dit qu'elle avait mal.

- Ca va?

Il fallait bien qu'il pose la question.

Narcissa hocha la tête, tendue.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle avec un petit halètement, croisant les bras plus étroitement autour de sa taille.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dit Severus d'un ton sceptique.

Narcissa émit un grognement.

- J'ai mal au ventre, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Des maux de ventre? C'est tout? Eh bien, inutile d'être aussi... tu _pleures?_

- N...non.

Narcissa haleta de nouveau, se mordant la lèvre.

- Ca fait _mal_, gémit-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Va à l'infirmerie, alors, dit-il.

C'était la suggestion évidente.

Narcissa secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Je vais bien, insista-t-elle, bien que la douleur dans sa voix rende cette phrase un peu inutile.

Severus fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, lui rappela-t-il, tu es tombée dans les escaliers et tu t'es cassé la jambe.

C'était toujours quelque chose qui le contrariait, même si Narcissa lui avait ordonné d'oublier ça, affirmant qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'il lui ait dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle en était venue à tomber dans les escaliers.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il. Vraiment. Arrête de jouer les martyrs. Va chercher une potion qui te soulagera, tout simplement.

- Non! Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne peux pas y aller!

Narcissa se mit à respirer très vite, les yeux écarquillés, paniqués.

- Parle-moi, tout simplement, implora-t-elle. Distrais-moi. _S'il te plaît_, Rogue!

Il soupira. Les filles. Elles causaient presque plus de problèmes qu'elles n'en valaient la peine. Presque.

- Ca fait si mal que ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

En réponse, Narcissa tendit la main et lui saisit le poignet, plantant ses ongles dans son bras. Sa prise était d'une fermeté surprenante pour une personne aussi petite.

- C'est comme des coups de couteau qui me déchireraient les entrailles, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton farouche. Si tu ne dis pas quelque chose pour me distraire je vais me jeter sur ce sécateur et _mourir!_

- Euh...

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Lentement, il retira le sécateur de son autre main.

- Et si je m'occupais de tailler, suggéra-t-il, et toi de rempoter?

Narcissa lâcha son bras et enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec un grognement de désespoir.

- Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour me distraire, l'avertit-elle, je vais me jeter sur... sur...

Elle parcourut la table du regard, cherchant quelque chose de suffisamment meurtrier à utiliser pour son hypothétique tentative de suicide.

Severus eut un petit sourire.

- Sur quoi? contra-t-il. Cet arrosoir? Une mort par arrosoir.

Il ricana.

- Eh bien, il se peut que ça entre dans l'histoire comme la plus vulgaire manière de mourir, mais...

Il se figea comme elle se pliait de nouveau en deux en gémissant.

- D'accord, d'accord! dit-il vivement. Ne commence pas à pleurer, quoi que tu fasses. Parle-moi de... je ne sais pas. De ta soeur.

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

- Bella? dit-elle d'un ton incertain. Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Narcissa, apparemment déconcertée.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Elle a essayé de te tuer il y a quelques jours, remarqua-t-il.

Narcissa pâlit encore plus, si toutefois c'était possible.

- Qui t'a dit ça?

- Avery. Il a dit qu'elle avait failli te briser la nuque. Et l'histoire circule dans toute la salle commune.

Il fit la moue.

- On ne peut pas se _retourner _sans entendre quelqu'un exposer sa version des faits ou spéculer sur ses raisons pour faire ça.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'elle l'a fait? demanda Narcissa, une violente panique dans la voix.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'écoutais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Avery en parle.

- Oh.

Narcissa hésita.

- Avery, c'est le brun qui a toujours l'air d'avoir envie de taper sur quelque chose? Je n'arrête pas de les confondre...

Severus émit un grognement méprisant. C'était une description naïve, mais relativement exacte.

- Non, ça c'est Mulciber. Avery, c'est l'autre.

- Oh.

Narcissa resta silencieuse un instant. Puis elle déglutit.

- Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Elle tira vers elle le livre qu'ils partageaient et regarda les marges en plissant les yeux.

- Tu as écrit dans mon livre? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne sont que des notes, répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais dessiné une licorne, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Narcissa rougit.

- J_'aime_ les licornes, protesta-t-elle. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de lui écrire partout sur la figure, tu sais.

Elle soupira, fixant la page d'un air mélancolique.

- Ca m'a pris des heures pour faire la tête. J'allais ensorceler aussi l'encre, pour la rendre dorée, comme un vrai bébé licorne...

Severus la dévisagea.

- Et tu te demandes, dit-il, se remettant enfin, pourquoi tu es nulle en botanique...

* * *

- On peut parler?

Lily cessa de marcher et se retourna.

- Je suis déjà en train de parler à quelqu'un, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Mary McDonald le fixa d'un regard meurtrier.

Severus lui rendit son regard. Les deux plus proches amis de Lily se détestaient cordialement, et Severus n'avait aucune envie que ça change. Il ne pouvait pas voir Mary McDonald en peinture.

- Alors fais-la partir, dit-il à Lily.

- Sev! s'écria son amie, scandalisée. Tu ne peux pas juste me dire de faire partir quelqu'un, comme ça! C'est... c'est...

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment trop choquée pour parler.

- C'est important, lui dit Severus.

Mary McDonald le fusilla du regard, puis ce fut le tour de Lily, quand elle se rendit compte que son amie avait l'air prise au piège et malheureuse.

- Très bien! dit-elle sèchement. Parle avec lui. Je m'en fiche. On se verra dans la salle commune.

Severus ne put pas vraiment résister à la tentation de lui envoyer un sourire narquois quand elle fit une sortie indignée. Ce fut par pure malchance que Lily le vit faire. Son visage se figea, juste un peu, et elle croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-elle. Mary ne t'a rien fait.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Quelle importance?

- C'est _important_, parce qu'il s'agit de mon amie.

Lily utilisait de nouveau sa voix glaciale.

- Et tu ne fais même pas semblant de bien l'aimer pour me faire plaisir. Elle est vraiment gentille, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle ensuite, d'un ton plus conciliant. Elle a juste... des problèmes, chez elle, et tout. Ce n'est pas très facile pour elle de faire confiance aux gens. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, quand on met tout ça de côté. Si tu faisais juste un effort, tu verrais...

Severus sentit son visage s'échauffer.

- C'est ça que tu lui dis, à elle? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Sur moi? «Oh, c'est _vraiment _quelqu'un de bien, Mary, il a juste des _problèmes_»... Eh bien, merci beaucoup.

Lily le dévisagea pendant un moment.

- Je ne lui dis rien sur toi, dit-elle enfin.

- C'est ça.

- C'est vrai.

- J'en suis sûr.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tous se dire là-haut dans la _Tour de __Gryffondor_, mais il avait tendance à se les imaginer tous ensemble à rire à gorge déployée autour d'un bon petit feu. Potter et Black faisaient probablement des imitations pour les distraire...

Il sursauta quand Lily le ramena à la réalité d'un petit coup de coude.

- Tu disais que tu voulais parler, rappela-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête. Il préférait ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, pas encore. Il avait toujours eu la sensation perturbante que Lily pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et son idée fantasmée de la Tour de Gryffondor se montrait difficile à dissiper. Il sentit son visage brûler de nouveau à cette idée.

- Pas ici, marmonna-t-il.

Lily émit un grognement.

- Où, alors? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il avait parfois l'impression que la patience de Lily n'était peut-être pas infinie, il se demandait parfois si un jour, elle en aurait marre de lui.

Alors il tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la forêt. Comme d'habitude, Lily le suivit, même si elle resta en retrait, nerveuse, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la zone d'ombre, apparemment réticente à s'aventurer plus profondément dans la forêt. Severus se retourna pour lui faire face, un petit sourire involontaire sur le visage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, dit-il d'un ton incrédule. C'est censé être toi, la Gryffondor!

Normalement, il avait horreur de faire référence à sa maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ça, c'était drôle.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas _peur!_ dit-elle d'un ton farouche, bien que son expression d'appréhension semblât réfuter ses mots.

Elle fit un pas incertain en avant, puis un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- Et voilà! dit-elle d'un ton triomphant, en touchant le tronc d'arbre le plus proche comme pour se porter chance.

Elle passa ses bras autour d'une branche et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, riant et faisant s'agiter les feuilles de l'arbre pour que la lumière du soleil se répande au travers, tombant sporadiquement sur son visage. Le soleil allait bien à Lily, cela avait toujours été le cas: ça faisait briller ses cheveux et lui donnait un teint rose, éclatant de santé. Le soleil n'était jamais bien allé à Rogue. Ca lui donnait chaud, le rendait irritable et lui causait de l'inconfort, ça le faisait loucher et l'empêchait de voir correctement, ce qui faisait qu'il ne le remarquait jamais quand quelqu'un s'approchait de lui en catimini. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- C'est assez sympa ici, franchement, dit Lily d'un ton joyeux. Tant qu'on ne va pas trop loin.

- Ouais...

Severus donna des coups de pied à la mousse sur laquelle il marchait, regardant une pierre se retourner et un ver de terre être projeté dans les airs. Il l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. Pas très loin, un oiseau s'envola, effrayé, et Severus se renfrogna. La nature. C'était une autre des choses qu'il avait toujours détestées. La nature et le soleil et le Quidditch et...

- Tu as dit que tu voulais parler, lui rappela de nouveau Lily, le regardant avec attention. Tu as dit que c'était important, ajouta-t-elle, le poussant à parler.

Severus haussa les épaules. C'était important, ou du moins c'était son impression. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre pour poser les questions qu'il voulait poser. Lily l'observa un long moment, avec une expression patiente, qui exprimait une certaine pitié. Puis elle se balança avec grâce jusqu'à atteindre une branche plus haute et se mit à marcher le long de celle-ci, rêvassant à voix haute tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se décider sur ce qu'il lui fallait dire.

- Tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur, parfois j'aimerais vraiment être capable de voler. Sans balai ni rien... si je pouvais juste... _voler_.

Severus se renfrogna de nouveau.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi obsédée par le Quidditch ces jours-ci? demanda-t-il d'un ton irritable.

Le teint de Lily vira à une nuance de rose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil, il en était quasiment sûr.

- Je ne suis pas _obsédée_, dit-elle mollement.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. «_Oh, waou, Sev, tu as vu le match de Quidditch hier?_» imita-t-il d'une voix de fille aiguë. «_Je veux dire, waou, je n'aime __**même pas**__ Potter, mais il est tellement bon dans l'équipe, je pensais qu'on n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner la Coupe, c'était __**sûr**__, et puis d'un seul coup il a plongé et attrapé le Vif d'Or et WAOU..._»

- Ferme-la!

Lily lui lança une poignée de feuilles, riant comme elles s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules et se fourraient dans ses cheveux.

- Tu peux être _horrible_ parfois, dit-elle, comme il secouait la tête pour déloger les feuilles.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Seulement parfois? s'enquit-il.

Lily rougit.

- Parfois tu peux être gentil, admit-elle. Quand tu n'es pas aussi inquiet de ce que tous les autres vont penser, et que tu peux être juste _toi-même_. Comme tu l'étais avant.

_Quand il n'y avait que nous deux_. L'insinuation implicite les gêna l'un comme l'autre. Après un moment, Lily se remit à marcher le long de la branche, faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main.

- Je pense juste que ça serait sympa, dit-elle d'un ton distant, continuant à suivre sa pensée initiale, si je pouvais voler de plus en plus haut, tu vois? Voir le monde entier se déployer en-dessous de moi et voir à quel point tout est _minuscule_...

Elle agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître des rubans qui jaillirent du bout et vinrent se draper élégamment autour des branches, comme des banderoles pendant une fête.

- Des champs minuscules...

Des rubans verts.

- Des maisons minuscules...

Des rubans dorés.

- Des gens minuscules...

Des rubans rouges.

- Lily!

Le cri d'avertissement de Severus arriva trop tard. Le pied de Lily glissa et elle dégringola de la branche avec un cri perçant. Severus fut à ses côtés une seconde plus tard. Indifférent à toutes les règles précises qu'il se donnait habituellement (ne pas regarder Lily trop longtemps, ne pas la toucher à moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait la première, ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point il tenait à elle, à la vie, à _tout_), il la saisit par les bras et la releva en la tenant fermement.

- Ca va? Tu es blessée? Lily? Lily!

Lily le fixa un long moment, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, et il sentit un soudain désir de l'embrasser s'emparer de lui. Il déglutit, la bouche sèche d'un seul coup, et Lily le fixa des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il la tenait toujours, bien trop étroitement.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle. C'est vrai, Sev. Je vais bien. Tu vois?

Elle retira une feuille de ses cheveux et sourit tandis qu'il la lâchait.

- Ouais. D'accord. Désolé.

Il avait de nouveau le visage en feu. Il s'était rendu ridicule. _Encore_.

Lily l'observa un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas imaginé. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment voulu qu'il...

- Tu disais que tu voulais me demander quelque chose, lui rappela Lily, interrompant ce fantasme improbable.

- Oh, oui...

Severus fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se souvenir de son but initial. Il aimait bien Narcissa, même s'il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ avec certitude, mais il était presque impossible de penser à elle quand il était près de Lily. Narcissa était comme une lampe dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait le faire sourire, parfois, et elle pouvait être drôle. Mais Lily était comme le soleil et personne ne remarque la lumière d'une lampe à midi. Faisant un gros effort pour ramener son esprit à Narcissa, il décida de juste se jeter à l'eau et de lui demander.

- Tu es une fille, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

Lily roula des yeux.

- Non, Sev, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je suis un garçon sous Polynectar. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?

Il s'était rendu ridicule, une fois de plus. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus depuis un moment. Tout particulièrement cette année, où, pour la première fois, il s'était rendu compte, de manière concrète, que oui, Lily était une_ fille_.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu sais comment fonctionne la tête des filles. Pourquoi elles se mettent au régime et tout ça...

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Au régime? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée. Eh bien, en général elles veulent juste perdre du poids. Mais bon, Pétunia passe son temps à se mettre au régime, et elle n'en a même pas besoin. Des régimes franchement _ridicules_, en plus, comme de manger uniquement de la soupe au chou ou des quartiers de pamplemousse ou des coeurs d'artichaut pendant une semaine... mais ça ne dure qu'un temps, en général elle laisse tomber au bout de quelques jours.

Severus la dévisagea.

- Euh... d'accord.

Encore une raison de plus de douter de la santé mentale du sexe opposé.

- Alors elle déteste la nourriture? clarifia-t-il. Et c'est normal?

_Fou. Complètement fou_.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Non, dit-elle, déconcertée. Pas exactement... Pourquoi? Qui est au régime?

Severus rougit.

- Personne, dit-il vivement.

- Narcissa Black, dit son amie, perspicace. J'ai raison, pas vrai?

Lily n'avait pas l'air contente. En fait, elle avait l'air bouleversée.

- Sev, continua-t-elle d'un ton gêné, ce n'est pas bon. Elle a _douze ans_. Et elle est toute frêle. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est de ne pas manger.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je pense qu'elle a treize ans, maintenant. Et je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Lily écarta cela d'un geste.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'était rien, dit-elle vivement. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, voilà tout.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais je suis sérieuse, Sev. Ce n'est pas bon. Tu...

Elle hésita.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler?

Franchement. Les filles. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elles? Tantôt elles se détestaient, tantôt elles se mettaient à copiner et à se fournir du soutien moral. Perplexe, Severus secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il d'un ton prudent.

- Pourquoi pas? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu penses que je ne pourrais pas l'aider?

- Non! C'est juste que... je pense juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est tout. Elle n'aimerait pas ça. C'est... elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle ne... je veux dire, j'ai même de la chance qu'elle me parle, à _moi_.

- Oh. D'accord. Je vois.

Il y eut une pause.

- Je crois que je devrais y aller, dit Lily d'un seul coup, évitant son regard. Je suis en retard pour mon cours de sortilèges. A plus tard, Severus.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, les joues en feu.

- Lily, attends! Allez, tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire...

Mais c'était trop tard. Les mots, criés à son dos qui s'éloignait, ne suffirent pas à la faire s'arrêter. Severus se renfrogna. Elle allait probablement se calmer après un moment et revenir, une fois qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour les opinions de Narcissa. Il retourna une pierre avec sa chaussure, avec une nouvelle grimace.

Probablement.

* * *

C'était de nouveau une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Typique.

Severus était assis près du lac, s'efforçant de faire tenir trois paragraphes supplémentaires de sa dissertation de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur deux centimètres de parchemin. Narcissa était étendue sur l'herbe près de lui. Ayant abandonné sa propre dissertation pour le motif qu'elle était «trop difficile», elle était à présent occupée à dessiner des coeurs sur le bout de ses doigts avec de l'encre violette et à tracer un motif en guise d'ornement le long de son autre bras. Severus roula des yeux. Il avait toujours pensé que Lily (une fille au coeur trop tendre pour tuer ne serait-ce qu'une araignée, qui passait la majorité de son temps à s'offenser au sujet d'émotions ou à lire des histoires d'amour) était une fille très fille. Puis il avait rencontré Narcissa, et réalisé qu'il ne savait même pas ce que cette phrase voulait _vraiment_ dire. Parfois il se surprenait à penser qu'elle devrait lancer une pincée de paillettes roses par-dessus son épaule à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, en guise d'avertissement. Quand elle n'était pas en train de se tortiller de dégoût pour un ingrédient d'une potion ou un devoir de botanique, on pouvait en général la trouver focalisée sur le sujet scintillant que représentait Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle semblait trouver extrêmement intéressant. Son passe-temps favori était de mener de longues conversations à sens unique à son sujet. Pire encore, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle arrivait à prendre les silences stoïques et les mouvements de tête qui n'engageaient à rien de Severus comme autant de signes d'approbation, une illusion qui n'aidait absolument pas à la guérir de cette habitude. Severus savait, bien sûr, qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller pour qu'elle arrête s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Narcissa. Cela ne serait pas drôle du tout, et en plus... il devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'elle lui confie un secret que même sa soeur ne savait pas. Il aurait juste voulu que ce soit un secret plus intéressant. Lucius Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial? Il était riche, bien sûr, et de sang pur, mais bon... Mulciber aussi. Avery aussi. _Elle _aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te plaît autant? demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, s'allongeant sur l'herbe et tournant ses poignets vers le haut pour que l'encre sèche plus vite.

- Qui? demanda-t-elle d'un ton distant.

- Lucius Malefoy.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Je veux dire, ce n'est même pas comme s'il me remarquait, la plupart du temps.

Elle soupira.

- Je pourrais probablement tomber raide morte devant lui et il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, dit-elle tristement, et Severus se demanda brièvement si c'était _cela_, la raison pour laquelle il aimait bien Narcissa.

Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux désespérément obsédés par des personnes complètement inaccessibles. C'était une pensée déconcertante.

Comme d'habitude, sa gêne passa le radar de Narcissa, inaperçue. Elle fixait le ciel, réfléchissant.

- Non, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il me plaît. Je pense... dit-elle lentement, je _pense_ que ça a commencé quand Bella s'est mise à passer tout ce temps avec lui, et il était un peu... un peu comme quelque chose d'autre sur quoi me focaliser, quand je m'inquiétais pour Bella et qu'elle ne me disait_ rien _et que je commençais à penser que j'allais devenir folle. Et puis j'ai commencé à me sentir... heureuse, dès que je le voyais. Il n'avait même pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il me faisait me sentir mieux, tout simplement, va savoir pourquoi. C'est toujours le cas. Ma journée est tout simplement meilleure s'il en fait partie.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit?

Severus réfléchit un moment. Il pensa à Lily, à des yeux d'un vert brillant et à des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et à un rire contagieux qui semblait le rendre fou, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Toi ou moi. _

_Vérité ou mensonges. _

_Voler ou tomber. _

- Non, dit-il enfin. Jamais.

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

- Oh. Bon, peut-être que je suis vraiment folle...

- Folle? Ca c'est un grand mot, Cissy. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu dirais une chose pareille?

Narcissa, le souffle coupé, vira au rose vif, et Severus renversa son propre encrier par inadvertance, sursautant un peu lui-même au son de la troisième voix inattendue. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Bellatrix était là? Il ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher, et c'était inhabituel en soi. Bellatrix Black préférait généralement faire une entrée fracassante, et il se surprit à se demander vaguement qui lui avait donné des leçons de discrétion.

- Je... je... on ne faisait que parler, Bella! Ce n'était rien d'important, je te le jure! balbutia Cissy, dont le teint rose semblait déclarer «coupable». Je veux dire, ce n'était rien d'_intéressant_...

Elle baissa les yeux, donnant l'impression d'avoir une forte envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Severus grogna intérieurement. Il était clair que Narcissa ne savait absolument pas être évasive. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose? Les suspicions de Bellatrix étaient apparemment déjà éveillées, qu'elle ait entendu ou pas le début de la conversation. Son regard passa des joues roses de Cissy aux petits coeurs dessinés sur son bras, puis à Severus, assis à moins d'une soixantaine de centimètres de là. Son expression s'assombrit.

- Slughorn te cherche, Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton froid. En fait, je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme quoi tu n'aurais pas été présente à tes deux derniers cours de potions non plus... ça fait des jours qu'il essaie de te trouver, apparemment.

Le visage de Narcissa avait à présent l'air d'avoir pris feu. Il n'était guère possible qu'elle devienne encore plus rouge.

- Je ne les ai pas manqués exprès, protesta-t-elle. Je...

Bellatrix l'interrompit.

- Cissy? Ca ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

- Oh. D'accord.

Narcissa sauta sur ses pieds, fourrant de nouveau ses affaires de cours dans son sac.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Rogue. Merci, dit-elle vivement comme le regard de Bellatrix tombait de nouveau sur elle.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna en hâte, mais comme Severus se levait et faisait mine de la suivre dans le château, Bellatrix l'arrêta en levant une main.

- Qu'est-ce qui te presse? demanda-t-elle avec langueur. Reste. Discutons un peu, hmm?

Sa voix était très calme, mais elle le fixait attentivement du regard, et quelque chose là-dedans le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il haussa les épaules, la regardant d'un air circonspect, essayant de deviner à quoi elle jouait. Bellatrix Black s'arrêtant pour bavarder tranquillement avec un élève plus jeune, après tout, ça se produisait à peu près aussi souvent que des pluies rouge vif. Elle voulait quelque chose. Ou elle préparait quelque chose... c'était forcément ça.

- Alors, dit-elle, tirant brusquement Severus de sa rêverie et tapotant sa paume de sa baguette tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. Tu aimes bien ma soeur. Pas vrai?

- Euh...

Est-ce que c'était une question piège? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire? Le visage de Bellatrix ne donnait aucun indice sur la bonne réponse.

- Eh bien... elle est sympa, je suppose, marmonna Severus. Elle est...

_Intelligente? Pas vraiment. Drôle? Pas intentionnellement..._

- Jolie, décida-t-il enfin, prononçant sans réfléchir la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle est gentille.

Il fit la grimace. C'était gênant, d'admettre qu'il appréciait ça chez une fille.

- Elle m'apprécie plus que je ne l'apprécie, dit-il, sur la défensive.

Pendant un instant, il crut que les yeux de Bellatrix allaient lui sortir de la tête. Elle reprit contenance avec une difficulté évidente, et Severus réalisa d'un seul coup qu'il était possible qu'il ait fait plus que s'humilier cette fois-ci. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de rectifier la situation, elle avait fait un pas en avant, les yeux flamboyants.

- Oh, _bien,_ dit-elle, d'un ton amical qui n'avait rien de convaincant. Ca devrait être simple, dans ce cas.

Avant que Severus ne puisse demander _qu'est-ce_ qui devrait être simple, elle avait fait un autre pas en avant et l'avait saisi par le col, le serrant étroitement et le soulevant à moitié du sol.

- Ne touche pas à ma soeur, ordonna-t-elle, tandis qu'il haletait et s'étranglait, parvenant à peine à respirer. Tu comprends ça? Ne touche _jamais_ à ma soeur. Ou je te jure que je te le ferai regretter.

- Tu...tu ne le ferais pas, dit enfin Severus d'une voix étranglée. Je ne suis pas stupide, tout le monde sait que tu as failli être renvoyée pour ce que tu as fait à Narcissa... ils te flanqueraient dehors. Tu ne ferais pas ça...

- Ah non?

Sa baguette fut à sa gorge avec une rapidité presque inhumaine. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle enfonçait le bois dans son cou.

- Je ne le ferais pas? _Ne_...

Elle tira encore plus fort sur le tissu de son col.

- Ne me dis _jamais_ ce que je ferais ou ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma soeur, espèce d'immonde petit sang-mêlé!

Elle déglutit, haletante. Elle n'avait plus l'air complètement saine d'esprit.

- Cissy est une fille bien, continua-t-elle. Et je ne la _laisserai pas _devenir une traîtresse à son sang. Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

Elle émit un grognement méprisant.

- Renvoyée? Tu crois franchement que je me soucierais de ça? Alors je vais être très claire. Si tu fais de ma soeur une traîtresse à son sang, de quelque manière que ce soit, je te tuerai moi-même.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Tu peux lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez de toi, mais tu ne la touches pas._ Jamais_. Compris?

Incapable d'acquiescer sans s'étrangler par inadvertance, Severus agita frénétiquement les bras en direction de son cou. Dès que Bellatrix eut un peu desserré sa prise, il haleta une réponse, d'une voix entrecoupée.

- D'accord, d'accord! Je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher. J'ai compris.

Il s'accorda une bouffée d'air supplémentaire, au cas où elle se remettrait à l'étrangler, et continua.

- Je ne la toucherai pas. C'est promis.

- Vraiment? dit Bellatrix avec cynisme. Tu me le _promets_? C'est drôle, mais va savoir pourquoi, je doute que ta parole ait beaucoup de valeur, _sang-mêlé_. Tu n'es même pas capable de décider si tu es l'un ou l'autre. Comment est-ce que quiconque pourrait te faire confiance? Peut-être que je devrais te faire faire le Serment Inviolable, médita-t-elle. Juste par sécurité...

- Tu peux si tu le veux, dit sèchement Severus, impatient et poussé à bout par l'insulte. Ou tu pourrais te contenter de me croire. J'aime bien ta soeur, mais elle ne vaut pas la peine que l'on _meure_ pour elle. Elle n'était pas si spéciale que ça. Aïe!

Rapide comme l'éclair, Bellatrix l'avait giflé. Puis elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. D'un seul coup, elle sourit.

- Bien! Alors nous n'avons pas de problème, pas vrai?

Elle le laissa tomber et le repoussa, riant de le voir tomber par terre. Son sourire s'élargit alors que sa bouche se crispait en une entaille étroite, furibonde, et qu'il serrait étroitement les poings, le ventre bouillonnant de ressentiment. Elle le regardait toujours, et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu'elle voyait sa colère. Ou pour se rendre compte que ça lui plaisait énormément.

- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce. _Très_ bien.

* * *

**Au cas où quiconque se poserait la question, Bellatrix a entendu la conversation à partir du milieu de la phrase de Narcissa: «jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit». Elle ne sait pas que sa soeur parlait de Lucius et n'a absolument aucune idée du fait que la longue pause avant la réponse de Severus ait à voir avec Lily, alors elle a sauté aux conclusions en se basant sur les personnes présentes, et a tout compris de travers... **


	10. Tape sur le cafard

**La réplique de Molly en sortilèges vient de Daring D... l'auteure n'a pas pu résister. C'était très approprié :) **

**Titre du chapitre: «Bang the Doldrums», Fall Out Boy. **

Elle saignait.

Bellatrix regarda une tache d'une vive couleur écarlate se former au bout de son doigt et enfler lentement en une seule gouttelette brillante, qui oscilla dangereusement pendant un moment avant de tomber, éclaboussant les contours nets et argentés du nom T.E. Jedusor.

C'était stupide, vraiment.

Le nom n'avait aucune signification particulière, après tout. Ce n'était même pas un nom de sang-pur. Mais il avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Elle avait l'impression, allez savoir pourquoi, qu'elle devrait en connaître la signification, devrait savoir pourquoi le nom se baladait juste hors de portée de sa compréhension et la frustrait de son caractère familier qui faisait écho dans sa conscience. Il avait quelque chose d'interdit, et pendant un instant Bella se sentit de nouveau comme une enfant, rendue perplexe par ce qu'elle avait obtenu en espionnant sans scrupules des conversations évoquant sexe, violence et conflits familiaux. Mais Jedusor n'était personne. Jedusor n'était _rien_. Et Bella était tout simplement incapable de s'expliquer le choc qu'elle avait ressenti à la vue de son nom.

Elle était fatiguée, décida-t-elle enfin. Sa retenue avec Rusard tirait à sa fin, et elle était affamée. Vraiment, il était plus probable qu'elle se soit coupé le doigt, la piqûre l'éveillant de l'état d'hébétude proche du somnambulisme dans lequel l'ennui l'avait plongée, _puis_ qu'elle ait remarqué le nom.

Elle essuya le sang en hâte avec sa manche et repoussa brutalement le trophée sur l'étagère, s'efforçant d'ignorer la voix insistante dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai, qui lui disait qu'elle avait vu le nom en premier, et qu'elle s'était coupée à cause du choc. Elle toucha de nouveau les étranges initiales du bout du doigt, perdue dans ses pensées, et puis elle se ressaisit.

- Et voilà, lança-t-elle à voix haute, une irritation mordante dans la voix. Propre comme un sou neuf! Je peux y aller maintenant?

Elle avait ramassé son sac et était à mi-chemin de la Grande Salle avant que Rusard ait eu le temps de répondre.

Ces retenues s'avéraient plus épuisantes que même elle s'y était attendue, réalisa Bella, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de Narcissa à leur table. Franchement. Elle était en train de craquer. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, méditant cela, et puis elle regarda Narcissa en plissant les yeux, tapotant impatiemment le côté de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Sa soeur saisit tout de suite et se mit à manger plus rapidement, évitant son regard.

- Je _déteste_ cet endroit, déclara Bella. Pour qui se prennent-ils? Les retenues, je peux comprendre. Mais des _retenues avec un Cracmol_? Est-ce qu'ils savent à quel point c'est répugnant, au moins?

Silence.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je te parle. Ne m'ignore pas.

Narcissa sursauta.

- Qu... quoi? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je te parlais, répéta Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, Narcissa n'était pas assez idiote pour désobéir à un ordre direct venant de sa soeur. Alors quand Bellatrix lui disait de manger, elle mangeait. Le problème, c'était qu'elle devenait très étrange en le faisant. Bella avait dit à Lucius, un jour, que cela ne la dérangeait pas de voir Narcissa pleurer. Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Cissy semblait au bord des larmes en permanence ces jours-ci, et cela la faisait se sentir coupable de manière injuste, même si ce n'était pas comme si elle avait la moindre _raison_ de se sentir coupable. Elle faisait juste manger sa soeur, et Cissy n'aimait peut-être pas ça aujourd'hui, mais un jour elle se rendrait compte que tout ça, c'était pour son bien. Bella tira vers elle une tourte au boeuf et aux rognons qui se trouvait à sa portée, décidant que le mieux, c'était de faire semblant de ne pas voir les efforts pathétiques de Narcissa pour ne pas pleurer devant son dîner, et d'ignorer le fait que cela la perturbait.

Alors Bella fixa son attention sur une poivrière à la gauche de Narcissa, et fit semblant de ne pas voir Cissy renifler dans sa soupe.

Le temps qu'arrive le mercredi, Bella commençait à se dire qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler d'épuisement, ou de craquer complètement et de faire quelque chose d'insensé, comme détruire l'école par le feu pendant son sommeil. Toutes ses journées, après tout, étaient occupées par des cours ou une quelconque retenue, et elle passait ses nuits à veiller dans la salle commune, remplissant frénétiquement des rouleaux de parchemin avec des dissertations sur les guerres géantes et sur des potions rares, ou lisant des livres sur des sortilèges. Elle commençait à avoir l'impression que sa tête allait bientôt exploser, tous les sortilèges complexes et les faits idiots jaillissant de ses oreilles comme de l'eau du tuyau percé d'une fontaine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi submergée par quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie, et ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne voyait rien sur quoi elle aurait pu faire un compromis. Résultat, elle se retrouvait à griffonner des dissertations à la table du petit déjeuner, gardant un oeil sur Cissy et insérant par erreur des mots comme «harengs», «porridge» et «thé» dans des dissertations sur les sortilèges Protéiformes et les manticores. Elle avait brièvement envisagé d'ordonner à Lucius de l'aider, mais il saurait alors exactement à quel point elle se débattait, et la pensée de son petit sourire du genre «Je te l'avais bien dit» était exaspérante. Cela, décida-t-elle, c'était trop cher payé pour l'aide qu'il pourrait lui fournir, quelle qu'elle soit. En plus, elle dépendait déjà de Lucius pour trop de choses, et au plus vite ce serait fini, au plus elle serait contente. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Malefoy persiste dans cette fausse conviction qu'il avait, qu'elle avait _besoin _de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bella n'avait besoin de personne, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle aimait à penser.

Quand arriva mercredi soir, Bella commençait à penser qu'elle avait peut-être émis cette idée un peu trop vite. _Une escouade entraînée de sorciers tueurs à gages me rendrait bien service, là, tout de suite_, se dit-elle d'un air malheureux, _pour me débarrasser de la moitié du personnel_.

- Je hais McGonagall, déclara-t-elle, saisissant un première année par l'oreille et le virant d'un fauteuil dans la salle commune pour pouvoir s'y écrouler, totalement éreintée.

Lucius leva les yeux.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il avec raideur, agitant sa baguette et libérant un espace sur la table pour que Bella puisse commencer ses devoirs.

Elle récompensa ses efforts d'un regard noir.

- Je la _hais_, répéta-t-elle d'un ton venimeux, puis elle hésita. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es d'accord avec moi? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Un jour, je l'ai entendue dire à Flitwick qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi _Albus _(sa lèvre se recourba) m'avait nommé préfet. Depuis, je suis assez violemment opposé à cette femme.

- Oh, je vois.

Bella sortit son cahier de métamorphose, le fixa d'un oeil noir, puis regarda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore t'a _vraiment _nommé préfet?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, admit Lucius. Ca impliquait un discours assez étrange sur les choix et les directions à prendre dans la vie... Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir compris un mot.

Bella le dévisagea.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle enfin. Tu as souri et hoché la tête et fait semblant de comprendre.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, sincèrement décontenancé.

- Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais.

Bella étouffa un rire.

- Bien sûr que non. Où est Cissy? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup. Tu l'as vue au dîner?

Lucius la dévisagea.

- Non, dit-il lentement, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais ta soeur au dîner?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu l'avais vue, idiot, pas si tu l'avais cherchée. Je ne suis pas une imbécile, je sais bien que tu n'allais pas _la chercher_. Ca n'aurait absolument aucun sens.

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Je pense que c'est elle, là-bas, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il montra du doigt le siège que Bella occupait habituellement à l'autre bout de la pièce, et la petite fille blonde qui y était recroquevillée, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Un garçon aux cheveux raides et ternes, et aux épaules voûtées.

Bella croisa son regard et la fixa d'un oeil noir jusqu'à ce que Cissy saisisse le message et s'avance lentement vers la cheminée.

- Salut, Bella, dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de retourner le salut.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'amener le sang-mêlé, dit-elle d'un ton irritable. Pas vrai?

Rogue se retourna pour partir, son expression neutre s'aigrissant plus vite que du lait tourné. A leur stupéfaction à tous les deux, cependant, Narcissa le saisit par le poignet.

- On était en train de parler, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Pour sa défense, seule sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

- Il m'aidait pour mes devoirs, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas les faire sans lui.

Même le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix sembla incapable de la dissuader, alors Bella céda de mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Qu'il reste, puisque tu le veux tellement.

Elle regarda Cissy s'asseoir sur le canapé et tirer Rogue à côté d'elle.

Lucius eut un petit sourire tout en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier sur la table et en continuant sa dissertation. Il semblait trouver l'insubordination de Narcissa vaguement amusante, ce qui horrifiait Bella. Lucius n'avait aucun sens de l'humour après tout, et ce n'était même pas _drôle_. Cissy ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, occupée à essayer de déchiffer une dissertation tellement longue que le parchemin tombait de ses genoux et traînait par terre. Elle s'arrêtait régulièrement, au bout de quelques minutes, pour demander à Rogue de lui expliquer quelque chose. Bella les regarda un moment, bouillant de rage, et puis elle réalisa qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de sa colère.

- Je _hais_ McGonagall, dit-elle d'une voix forte, se penchant confortablement en arrière sur sa chaise et focalisant son attention sur Cissy. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait mise en retard pour le dîner.

Cissy se raidit, et Rogue lui jeta un bref regard.

Bella regarda sa soeur en plissant les yeux.

- Je suis surprise que tu n'en aies pas parlé, dit-elle à voix basse. Après tout, je pensais qu'on s'était mises d'accord pour que tu m'attendes après mes retenues. Tu as dû attendre terriblement longtemps. Tu étais probablement morte de faim.

- Mais non, marmonna Cissy, un léger rosissement montant de sa clavicule. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Mm.

Bella émit un grognement de dédain, peu convaincue.

- En tout cas, moi oui. Alors je suis allée aux cuisines nous chercher à manger. Il faut bien que l'une de nous deux ait un peu de bon sens, je suppose. Tiens.

Elle mit la main dans son sac et en tira un paquet emballé contenant des sandwichs.

- Et ne dis pas que je ne suis pas gentille avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Bella s'assit un peu plus droite, irritée.

- Bien sûr que si, tu as faim. Tu l'as vue manger quelque chose? demanda-t-elle à Rogue d'un ton sec.

Il sursauta, pris par surprise par la question.

- Quoi?

- C'est une question simple. Tu l'as vue manger? Oui... ou non.

Bellatrix le fixa d'un oeil noir, espérant communiquer au petit morveux les conséquences qu'aurait un mensonge. Il était d'ores et déjà sur un terrain glissant. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par tomber... _et si tu me mens, tu tomberas beaucoup plus vite_.

Rogue sembla très bien comprendre les conséquences qu'aurait un mensonge. Inconsciemment, il toucha sa gorge, et puis il déglutit... et secoua la tête.

Bella sourit.

- Bien. Ce n'était pas si difficile, pas vrai? J'ai horreur des menteurs, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la réflexion. Mange, Cissy, ordonna-t-elle, jetant les sandwichs sur les genoux de sa soeur avec un sourire menaçant.

Cissy ferma les yeux comme pour demander grâce, ou dans l'espoir de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Quand elle les rouvrit, et vit que la nourriture était toujours là et qu'ils la fixaient tous, attendant, elle sembla prête à fondre en larmes.

- J'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, intervint Lucius, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Il n'y a rien que tu ne saisis pas. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, ordonna Bella. Il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai Cissy?

Narcissa la dévisagea. Son expression n'aurait pas été plus torturée si Bellatrix avait rempli ses chaussures de braises chaudes. Son regard passa rapidement de Bella à Rogue et tomba brièvement sur Lucius. Elle secoua la tête sans un mot, et puis elle prit le sandwich et mordit dedans, se frottant les yeux du dos de sa main.

- Bien, marmonna Bella, ignorant le regard de ressentiment que Rogue lui envoyait à présent, et l'expression étrange de Lucius. Passe-moi l'encre, Lucius. Il faut que je finisse cette dissertation ou ce crapaud de McGonagall me fera venir en retenue pendant mon sommeil.

- Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais, siffla Bella, furieuse.

Lucius arqua un sourcil.

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il sèchement.

Bella lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, ignorant le regard réprobateur que lui envoya le professeur Flitwick.

- Ca fait des _jours_, continua-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours entendu parler de rien.

- C'est le cas, dit Lucius d'un ton irritable, plissant les yeux en direction de Weasley et Prewett, qui occupaient le bureau devant les deux Serpentard et se regardaient dans les yeux avec amour.

Sans surprise, Flitwick ne se donna pas la peine de _les_ réprimander. Bella se renfrogna. Tous les partis pris anti-Serpentard dans cette école étaient insupportables. Peut-être que Lucius déteignait sur elle, mais pour une fois elle se surprit à tomber d'accord avec lui: Poudlard allait vraiment à vau-l'eau. Cela n'améliorait pas les choses que chaque professeur pourvu d'une once de talent soit l'esclave de cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore, et considère l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard comme une bande de fauteurs de trouble et de bons à rien. (Les partis pris anti-Dumbledore de Bella elle-même avaient été multipliés par dix ces jours derniers.)

- Oh, Arthur, murmura Prewett, interrompant ces pensées d'une amertume satisfaisante, tu sais que tu as toujours possédé mon coeur!

Lucius s'étrangla. Weasley ne lui accorda aucune attention. Au contraire, il tourna au rouge radis et serra la main de Prewett dans la sienne, dans un geste amoureux et plein d'affection.

Bella fixa le couple d'un regard meurtrier, dans l'espoir de transmettre un dégoût silencieux devant leur comportement. Cela eut l'effet inverse, cependant, comme ils ne la remarquaient même pas. Lucius les fixait toujours lui-même, avec une sorte d'horreur empreinte de répugnance, lorsque Bella lui donna un nouveau coup de pied.

- Arrête de t'intéresser à eux, dit-elle sèchement, et intéresse-toi à moi, tu veux? Donne-moi une réponse! Est-ce qu'il va me voir ou pas?

Lucius tira vers lui son cochon d'Inde et leva sa baguette, le transformant en jeu de croquet miniature. Il admira son oeuvre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Bella pointe sa baguette dessus, avec un sourire suave, et fasse exploser le jeu de croquet.

Il soupira.

- Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse que je n'ai pas, dit-il. Tu vas devoir être patiente, voilà tout.

Bella le dévisagea d'un oeil noir.

- J'ai l'air patiente, d'après toi? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Certains d'entre nous ont du sang dans les veines, figure-toi, Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda Lucius tout aussi sèchement.

Bella se leva, entassant ses livres dans son sac avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je veux dire, riposta-t-elle, que certains d'entre nous sont un peu moins glacés que le lac noir, Lucius, ce qui leur permet de réagir plus vite. Je veux une réponse, et je la veux rapidement.

Elle sortit de la classe en trombe juste au moment où la cloche sonnait pour signaler la fin du cours. Flitwick, écrasé par la ruée des élèves qui fonçaient vers la porte, eut à peine le temps d'émettre un glapissement de protestation en la voyant partir si tôt, et Lucius fut bien trop lent pour la suivre. Il lui envoya simplement un regard irrité, puis sembla écarter la question, se distrayant plutôt avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de Weasley.

- Je veux une réponse, marmonna Bella pour elle-même tout en montant les escaliers en direction de sa retenue du jour, comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait de répéter ce refrain lui permettrait de faire se produire le fait qu'elle désirait. Et je la veux maintenant.

* * *

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Bonsoir, Miss Black.

Bellatrix croisa les bras et fit de son mieux pour maîtriser un peu son humeur massacrante, histoire de sauver les apparences.

- Professeur, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Le sourire indulgent du directeur s'élargit un peu plus.

- Bonsoir, Miss Black, répéta-t-il, du ton de cordialité empruntée que les autres personnes avec qui elle faisait ses retenues avaient abandonné depuis longtemps.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Bonsoir, professeur, récita-t-elle, agacée.

Elle s'assit sans attendre qu'il le lui propose, et le dévisagea avec froideur, le mettant au défi de la réprimander pour son impolitesse. Le vieil homme se contenta de rire, comme s'il trouvait son insolence enfantine mais amusante, et ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui agaça encore plus Bella.

- Et comment allez-vous ce soir? demanda-t-il.

Bellatrix se renfrogna, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à jouer.

- Je suis contrariée, dit-elle d'un ton sec, le prenant au mot.

Ce ne fut que pour être prise au mot à son tour.

- Vraiment? demanda le vieil homme avec bienveillance, comme s'il était honnêtement intéressé par sa réponse. Pourquoi?

- Parce que, rétorqua sèchement Bella, j'en ai plus qu'assez des partis pris contre Serpentard dans cette école. Je trouve ça écoeurant.

_Voilà, _pensa-t-elle triomphalement,_ voyons ce que vous allez répondre à ça. _

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant il parut sincèrement déconcerté.

- Quels partis pris? demanda-t-il à voix basse. C'est une allégation plutôt sérieuse, Miss Black.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai.

- Et en quoi est-ce le cas?

- Chacun des professeurs de cette école pense que les Serpentard ne servent à rien, rétorqua Bella. Même Slughorn n'arrête pas de mettre son nez dans nos affaires ces temps-ci, à nous faire des leçons de morale et à retirer des points à sa propre maison! Comme si tous les autres professeurs n'en retiraient pas déjà assez... On doit travailler deux fois plus dur pour gagner des points d'un professeur, pour commencer, et cinq fois plus dur pour les garder. Ce qui est un exercice de motivation original, j'en suis sûre, mais n'est pas vraiment très _juste_, n'est-ce pas professeur? Pas quand le premier imbécile de Poufsouffle venu peut passer un arrosoir au professeur Chourave et gagner dix points, et quand n'importe quel crétin de Gryffondor, qui appartient comme par hasard à l'équipe de Quidditch, peut arriver en classe au lendemain d'un match et obtenir un nombre de points miraculeux pour la réponse la plus banale. Où est la justice là-dedans? Donner des points aux gens parce qu'ils sont _bons_, ou mieux encore, _stupides_... Où est la justice là-dedans? Ils n'ont rien fait pour gagner ce privilège. Et pourtant, quand un Serpentard _ose_ suggérer qu'une ascendance sans tache remontant à 500 ans pourrait éventuellement légitimer une certaine reconnaissance... voyons. _Ca_ tombe à plat tout de suite, parce qu'oh non, c'est de la_ discrimination_! Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles bêtises de toute ma vie, acheva-t-elle d'un ton hargneux, le souffle court. Plus personne ne respecte les Serpentard. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas dignes de respect.

Dumbledore la dévisagea. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

- Avez-vous envisagé, dit-il enfin, que le respect est peut-être quelque chose qui doit se mériter, Miss Black?

- C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua Bella. Qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire de plus pour mériter le respect? Nous mettre à genoux et supplier? Je ne _pense pas_. Nous sommes intelligents, continua-t-elle. Nous travaillons dur, la plupart du temps, et nous sommes motivés, et ce que nous voulons, en général, nous l'obtenons. Nous sommes loyaux envers nos proches, et nous sommes _fiers_. Cette école ne devrait pas avoir un système de maisons si ce sont des qualités auxquelles elle n'attache aucune valeur chez ses élèves. Vous voyez, j'ai l'impression que quoi que nous fassions, ça ne sera jamais assez bien. Si le combat n'est pas juste, dit-elle avec passion, alors pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre de manière juste?

Dumbledore la regarda attentivement pendant une minute. Il ne semblait plus vraiment amusé.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il lentement, que qui que ce soit ait mentionné un combat, Miss Black.

- La vie est un combat, rétorqua Bella. Un combat pour survivre, un combat pour devenir quelque chose, un combat pour qu'on se souvienne de vous quand vous serez parti.

Silence.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez particulièrement juste envers moi, Miss Black, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Ou envers mon école. Le directeur de votre maison, le professeur Slughorn, était un Serpentard, et représente pour moi, encore aujourd'hui, un ami proche et un collègue estimé. Et que faites-vous de votre ami, Mr Malefoy? Il me semble certainement qu'il inspire plus qu'assez le respect. Il est, après tout, préfet-en-chef.

Bella émit un grognement de dédain.

- Seulement parce qu'il a léché les pieds de tous les membres du personnel pour en arriver là, dit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

Dumbledore la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille sur son siège, gênée. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle devrait éviter tout contact visuel avec le vieil homme... d'un autre côté, sa fierté lui interdisait de détourner les yeux et de céder. Le silence s'éternisa de manière gênante, et puis quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, et Bella sursauta. (Pas Dumbledore, ce qui était agaçant. Est-ce que rien ne pouvait décontenancer cet homme? Son calme constant, à vous donner le frisson, lui rappelait Lucius.)

- Entrez, appela-t-il, la regardant toujours, les sourcils froncés et l'air troublé.

Puis son regard quitta son visage. De manière surprenante, il ne cessa pas de froncer les sourcils.

- Miss Black, dit-il d'un ton curieux. Eh bien, en voilà une surprise.

Bella le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Je suis juste ici, professeur.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire, et une autre voix s'éleva.

- Salut, Bella.

Bellatrix sursauta de nouveau, se tournant sur son siège si vivement qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Elle frotta l'endroit douloureux et fixa sa soeur d'un oeil noir.

- Cissy, espèce d'idiote, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre quand j'aurai fini. J'ai l'air d'avoir fini, d'après toi?

Narcissa rougit et jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur, comme si elle attendait qu'on lui donne la permission de parler. Il hocha gentiment la tête, et Bella réalisa que la petite bécasse avait vraiment attendu qu'il lui donne la permission de parler. Argh. Il y avait des fois où Cissy avait tellement peu l'air d'une Black que c'en était embarrassant.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda sèchement Bella, décidant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas demander la permission de Dumbledore pour parler.

Si Cissy avait envie d'être obséquieuse, c'était son problème.

Narcissa déplaça le poids de son sac sur son épaule, l'air gêné.

- Um, eh bien...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et puis, à la grande surprise de Bella, détourna son regard de sa soeur et fixa plutôt le directeur d'un air implorant.

- Moi aussi, je me suis battue, dit-elle très vite. Ce jour-là dans la salle commune, avec Bella. Je me suis battue aussi, et c'est _vraiment_ moi qui ai commencé, et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste que Bella soit punie et pas moi, parce que c'est en grande partie de ma faute et je devrais être punie aussi.

Elle avait tourné au rose vif, mais à la surprise de Bella, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

- Alors je veux aller en retenue moi aussi, acheva-t-elle. Avec Bella.

Bellatrix la fixa d'un oeil noir, muette de stupeur et incapable de décider si elle appréciait ce geste ridicule ou si elle en était outrée.

Dumbledore observa Narcissa pendant un long moment, ses yeux bleus plus pénétrants qu'à l'accoutumée, et puis il sourit.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Black.

Narcissa bondit immédiatement sur la chaise à côté de Bella, et lança un regard d'excuse à sa soeur.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle tandis que Dumbledore traversait la pièce et commençait à parcourir rapidement le contenu d'une armoire environnante.

Bella plissa les yeux devant la conduite suspecte du directeur, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Narcissa.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça, cracha-t-elle. Je t'avais expressément mise en garde. Pourquoi tu m'as désobéi? Et si tu tiens à ta vie, ne me sors pas un quelconque baratin à la Gryffondor comme quoi c'était _ce qui était juste_.

Narcissa se tordit les doigts sur ses genoux.

- Je voulais juste que tout redevienne normal, marmonna-t-elle. Comme c'était avant. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Bella.

- Je ne te déteste pas, idiote.

Narcissa fixa ses chaussures.

- Si, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai gâché tout le reste de ton année. Tu penses que je suis un monstre. Tu allais...

Elle se tut d'un seul coup.

- J'allais quoi? insista Bella.

- Rien, marmonna Cissy. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Et ce fut tout ce que Bella parvint à en tirer, pendant une heure entière passée à parcourir la collection d'articles de la Gazette du Sorcier de Dumbledore depuis l'ascension de Grindelwald. Cissy mordit même à l'hameçon lancé par Dumbledore et sortit quelques répliques banales sur la magie noire quand il tenta d'entamer une conversation à ce sujet. Bella, n'étant pas dupe, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, de ces tentatives transparentes pour obtenir ses propres opinions sur le climat politique actuel, resta silencieuse, s'assurant ainsi que la discussion finisse par tourner court, et brouilla les pistes en harcelant Cissy sans arrêt, dans une tentative vaine pour découvrir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa soeur.

Cela l'irritait de ne pas parvenir trouver de réponse.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Lucius s'assit très subitement et de manière très raide. Bellatrix, qui se débattait avec une dissertation extrêmement ennuyeuse sur la propagation des plantes en botanique, leva les yeux. Lucius semblait plus irrité et certainement plus perplexe qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Il fixait le mur sans le voir, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de trouver la manière exacte dont il avait été dupé. Bella posa sa plume, intriguée. Cela avait l'air potentiellement intéressant.

- Quoi? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à croire?

Lucius tapota l'accoudoir de sa chaise de ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Slughorn m'a convoqué dans son bureau, marmonna-t-il.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

- Et? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Que tu es l'enfant naturel secret de Dumbledore?

Elle rit de sa propre plaisanterie.

Lucius se raidit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Non, dit-il sèchement. Ne sois pas ridicule.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il s'armait de courage pour admettre quelque chose d'encore plus désagréable.

- Il a l'air de croire, continua-t-il enfin, qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef il est de mon _devoir_ d'assister les plus jeunes élèves en difficulté. Il veut que je «m'occupe» de ta soeur.

Bella se redressa, attentive à présent.

- Quoi? Cissy? Pourquoi il ferait ça?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Il doit penser qu'elle est en difficulté. Ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse pour arranger ça. Je ne connais même pas cette fille.

- Cissy n'a pas besoin que quiconque s'occupe d'elle, dit Bella d'un ton venimeux. Elle m'a, moi.

Lucius ne fit pas de commentaire. Bella se renfrogna et lui jeta son cahier le plus lourd, satisfaite qu'il grogne de douleur.

- Eh bien, Slughorn a l'air de penser que tu es incapable de t'occuper d'elle, dit-il sèchement. Même si moi, apparemment, il y a beaucoup plus de chances que je fasse ce qu'il attend de moi, quoi que cela puisse être, parce que _j'ai une influence si positive pour inciter sa soeur à se contrôler_.

- Oh, je vois. Oups.

Bella eut un rire cruel, oubliant momentanément son propre mécontentement en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait en fait déjà en infliger un à Lucius: après tout, la perspective de servir de baby-sitter à Cissy n'était amusante pour personne. Certainement pas pour elle.

- Bon, amuse-toi bien, dit-elle d'un ton allègre. Tu dois être enchanté de cette, euh, responsabilité supplémentaire.

Elle émit un grognement méprisant.

- Etre l'ange gardien de Cissy. Tu vas _détester_ ça, ajouta-t-elle avec délectation.

Lucius grogna.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ta soeur. Regarde, dit-il d'un ton désespéré, fixant quelque chose juste en dehors du champ de vision de Bella. Elle s'est remise à pleurer! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire par rapport à ça, par Merlin?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Cissy pleure tout le temps, dit-elle en bâillant. Ne fais rien. Elle finira bien par s'arrêter. Bon, en général c'est le cas.

- Ca semble un peu cruel, observa Lucius.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Ca l'endurcira.

- Je vois.

Lucius ouvrit un livre et se plongea dedans, mettant fin à la conversation de manière effective. Bella roula des yeux. La méthode principale de Lucius pour gérer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas semblait être de mettre la tête dans le sable.

- Tu vas devenir fou à t'occuper de Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton ravi.

- Je n'en doute pas, répéta Lucius d'une voix tendue.

Il eut un profond soupir.

- Je n'en doute vraiment pas.

* * *

Bella s'entraînait à la métamorphose sur une perruche et faisait mentalement la liste de ses sortilèges favoris, quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule.

- Aïe.

Lucius se redressa, l'air légèrement agacé, et examina la brûlure sur le mur derrière lui.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire? s'enquit-il.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire que tu me touches?

Lucius se renfrogna.

- Tu es peut-être bien la fille la plus exécrable que je connaisse, et certainement la plus violente.

Bella roula des yeux.

- Si moi je suis exécrable, qu'est-ce que tu es, toi?

- Je ne suis pas exécrable.

- Bien sûr que si. Cissy, dis-lui qu'il est exécrable, ordonna Bella, son regard tombant sur sa soeur, qui était assise en face d'elle, en train de faire ses devoirs.

Narcissa leva les yeux, interloquée.

- Mais... mais ce n'est pas vrai, balbutia-t-elle.

Lucius cligna des yeux.

- Merci, dit-il, surpris.

Il se retourna vers Bella.

- Tu vois?

Bellatrix jeta un regard meurtrier à sa soeur, satisfaite de voir Narcissa tourner à l'écarlate et fixer le sol.

- L'opinion de Cissy ne compte pas, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Cissy est une idiote qui pense qu'un sang-mêlé vaut la peine qu'on lui tienne compagnie.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, de toute façon?

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il lentement, tirant de sa poche un morceau de parchemin. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je te le donnerai plus tard.

Bella lui donna un coup de pied, agacée qu'il se contente de faire claquer sa langue et de se lever.

- Tes manières, Bellatrix, la réprimanda-t-il, glissant soigneusement la lettre dans la poche de sa chemise. Plus tard, décida-t-il, avec un petit sourire satisfait devant son expression horrifiée.

- Lucius, espèce de dandy albino et stupide, _donne-moi ça! _

La cloche l'interrompit, couvrant le reste du torrent d'injures de Bella. Elle se renfrogna, ravalant son cri de frustration, et se leva.

- Allez, dit-elle à Cissy d'un ton brusque. Dîner. Et tu ferais mieux de le manger vite si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

Elle était à mi-chemin de la porte quand elle se rendit compte que Narcissa ne l'avait pas suivie. Sa petite soeur était toujours assise, figée, sur son siège près de la cheminée, et son visage était devenu d'une pâleur anormale même pour Cissy. Bella fronça les sourcils, reculant alors que le reste de la salle commune la dépassait en trombe, en route vers le dîner.

- C'est quoi, ton problème? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Cissy déglutit, secouant la tête.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, ne me force pas. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

- Quoi?

Cissy se mit à frissonner.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas, Bella. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je croyais pouvoir, mais... je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle tremblait vraiment à présent.

- Tu es malade? demanda Bella avec appréhension.

Si Cissy avait attrapé quelque chose de contagieux, elle voulait rester à distance respectueuse.

Cissy secoua la tête. Bella plissa les yeux.

- Je ne le crois pas, dit-elle, indignée. Eh bien, il faut bien te faire cette justice, Cissy, tu deviens plus maligne. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je m'en fiche s'il faut que je te le fourre dans le bec: tu vas manger.

Elle saisit sa soeur par le bras et essaya de la tirer de sa chaise. Mais Cissy résista, se débattant.

- Je ne peux pas, haleta-t-elle. Bella... je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas... je...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa poitrine se mit à monter et à descendre rapidement. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle arrivait à respirer. Bella la regarda bouche bée, frappée d'horreur.

- Cissy, arrête ça tout de suite! ordonna-t-elle.

- Peux... pas... bégaya Cissy.

Elle ferma un poing et se servit de l'autre pour le presser contre sa poitrine, pile au centre juste sous ses côtes, comme si elle essayait d'empêcher son coeur de jaillir de sa cage thoracique. Cela n'eut pas l'air de marcher. Tout au contraire, le problème semblait empirer, et Bella réalisa que si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, Cissy allait tourner au bleu. Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que la cloche avait sonné, et la salle commune était vide à présent, à l'exception de Malefoy et de Rogue.

- Lucius! cria-t-elle. Aide-moi! Maintenant!

Cissy s'accrocha à son bras.

- Je n'aime pas ça non plus, siffla Bella, mais je... argh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça... j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que...

- Ferme-la, Lucius! coupa Bella. Tu peux aider sans parler.

- Pas si je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, répondit Lucius d'un ton sec.

- C'est évident, ce qui ne va pas, rétorqua Bella. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer.

Pour la défense de Lucius, il ne perdit pas plus de temps à demander pourquoi. Il leva simplement sa baguette et la pointa sur Cissy.

_- Anapneo! _

- Ca ne marchera pas.

La voix supplémentaire, à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, appartenait à Rogue.

- Ca ne marchera pas, répéta-t-il, ignorant l'expression furieuse de Bella. Il n'y a rien qui bloque ses voies respiratoires.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, laissant voir de la surprise devant le simple fait que Rogue connaisse la signification de l'incantation.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle, alors? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Rogue déglutit nerveusement.

- C'est une crise de panique, dit-il d'un ton pressant. Ma mère en fait, je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Il faut que vous la fassiez respirer dans un sac en papier, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bella rit.

- Un sac en papier? dit-elle d'un ton de dérision. Pour qui tu me prends?

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Tu ne penses donc jamais à personne à part toi-même? Elle n'arrive pas à _respirer!_

- Espèce de petit...

Bella se tut un instant plus tard, cependant, comme Lucius l'interrompait avec le dernier mot auquel elle se serait jamais attendue.

- _Impero! _s'écria-t-il.

Bella et Rogue le dévisagèrent en silence, bouche bée. Bella ne savait pas ce qui était le plus stupéfiant, le fait que Lucius vienne de jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable à sa soeur... ou le fait que cela ait marché.

Les yeux de Cissy devinrent vitreux en un instant, et sa respiration s'apaisa. Ils la dévisagèrent tous en silence, la regardant respirer.

- C'est... c'est illégal, dit Rogue d'une voix mal assurée, brisant le silence.

Lucius lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Tu vas me dénoncer? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Rogue secoua la tête si vivement que Bella aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un craquement.

- Bien.

- Waou, murmura Bella, agitant une main devant le visage de sa soeur. C'est... incroyable.

Cissy ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'elle pouvait les entendre.

- Est-ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrive? demanda Bella, curieuse.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Elle ne fait pas attention à nous parce que je ne lui ai pas ordonné de nous remarquer. Je ne lui ai donné qu'un seul ordre. De tout oublier pour se contenter de respirer.

Il resta silencieux, son regard fixé sur les traits immobiles et d'un calme proche de celui d'un cadavre de Narcissa.

- Elle ne sait même pas qui elle est, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cette perte de mémoire? s'enquit-elle.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Alors techniquement, on pourrait lui ordonner de faire n'importe quoi, dit lentement Bella, et elle ne pourrait pas désobéir.

Elle rit.

- On pourrait la faire sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie et elle ne pourrait absolument rien faire pour empêcher ça...

- Arrête ça, dit Rogue d'un ton brusque. C'est ta soeur. Tu ne devrais pas essayer ça sur elle, ça me donne la chair de poule.

Bella sentit le rire mourir dans sa gorge, sa bonne humeur momentanée se volatilisant plus vite qu'une pluie d'été. Elle tendit la main, folle de rage, et empoigna Rogue par le col, soulevant à moitié le garçon du sol. (Ce n'était pas difficile, vu comme il était maigre.)

- Je pensais qu'on avait eu cette conversation. Cissy est _ma _soeur, siffla-t-elle. Je ferai ce qui me plaît avec elle. Tu comprends ça?

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, pendant lequel Rogue la fixa d'un oeil noir mais refusa de répondre avec entêtement. Bella le secoua, agacée, et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, tendant la main vers sa baguette.

- Bellatrix, l'avertit Lucius, je vais lever le sortilège, maintenant.

Un autre silence gêné, et puis Bella laissa tomber le garçon, riant de le voir heurter le sol.

- Fiche-moi le camp! ordonna-t-elle, les yeux brillants de plaisir sous son regard rebelle et meurtrier.

Il jeta un seul bref coup d'oeil à Cissy, et puis il prit la fuite.

Cissy se réveilla, avec un hoquet.

Elle cligna des yeux, vacillant sur place.

- Je... que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle d'un ton vague.

Bella restait silencieuse, alors Lucius répondit pour elle.

- Tu n'arrivais pas à respirer.

- Je sais... je m'en rappelle... je crois.

Elle prit une longue et tremblante inspiration.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle frissonna, et ne remarqua pas le vacillement dans l'expression de Lucius.

- Je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que tu as fait? murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'ai fait respirer, dit Lucius d'un ton bref.

- Comment?

- C'est important?

Narcissa secoua lentement la tête.

- Non... je suppose que non.

Elle n'avait pas encore l'air d'être tout à fait redescendue sur terre; elle dévisageait Lucius avec une expression distante, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle flottait toujours quelque part, hors de portée.

- J'ai froid, chuchota-t-elle.

Et puis elle s'évanouit sans prévenir, d'une seconde à l'autre. Lucius la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

- Tiens, marmonna-t-il, plongeant une main dans sa poche et fourrant la lettre dans la main de Bella. Prends-la.

Il souleva Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant à quel point elle était légère, et la déposa dans le fauteuil vide de Bellatrix. Bella le regarda écarter doucement ses cheveux de ses yeux et pointer sa baguette sur elle, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Satisfaite que Cissy ne soit pas sur le point de mourir, Bellatrix leur tourna le dos et ouvrit la lettre, brûlante de curiosité.

Il y avait une phrase griffonnée sur le parchemin, d'une écriture qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Rosier, et Bella sourit en la voyant.

_Il dit qu'il va la voir. _


	11. Quelque part une horloge fait tictac

**Titre du chapitre: «Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking», Snow Patrol.**

* * *

Il était quatre heures et demie, et Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son coeur conspirait contre elle, battant juste un peu trop vite. Du coup ses jambes s'agitaient, ses doigts tapotaient impatiemment, et pour une raison ou pour une autre elle n'arrivait pas à s'installer confortablement.

Alors elle resta assise dans la salle commune abandonnée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Fixé sur ses chaussures, fixé sur les braises mourantes du feu... fixé sur les mots de la lettre de Rosier, jusqu'à ce que l'encre devienne floue.

_Il dit qu'il va la voir. Il dit qu'il va la voir. Il dit qu'il va la voir. _

N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait réalisé il y avait des heures de cela qu'il n'y avait rien de très important de caché dans la lettre. N'importe quelle personne sensée serait allée au lit pour éviter de ressembler à un mort-vivant le lendemain matin, où les apparences seraient importantes. Mais la conviction personnelle de Bella était que quelqu'un ne la décrirait comme «sensée» que sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle se renfrogna, agacée par elle-même. Rester assise là sans rien faire n'allait pas faire que l'aube arrive plus vite, et fixer une référence voilée à son maître n'allait pas la transporter en sa présence. La seule chose qu'il lui était possible de faire pour accélérer le cours du temps était d'en perdre toute conscience: de _dormir_. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas alors que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses bourdonnait et que ses yeux refusaient de se fermer.

- Dors, gronda-t-elle, se recroquevillant et jetant sa cape sur sa tête, pour cacher le peu de lumière qu'il y avait à cette heure.

Un instant plus tard elle la jeta par terre, de nouveau frustrée. Le sommeil, à ce qu'il semblait, s'offensait qu'on le convoque.

Alors Bella s'assit avec un bâillement et enfonça de nouveau ses pieds dans ses chaussures, afin de pouvoir se glisser discrètement dans les étages sans attraper d'engelures. (Il ne faisait jamais vraiment chaud dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, même en été. Bellatrix ne pouvait que supposer que c'était l'intention de la personne qui avait choisi, à l'origine, de reléguer sa maison entière dans les cachots, qui que cela puisse être.)

Elle fouilla dans trois des tiroirs de chevet des garçons avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait; curieusement, près du lit de Lucius.

- Merci, Lucius! murmura joyeusement Bella, glissant la flasque en sécurité sous son bras et se demandant, brièvement, ce que Malefoy, entre tous, faisait avec du Whisky Pur Feu.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui arrivait jamais de boire vraiment. Elle ne pouvait que supposer que c'était une sorte d'expérience pour sa maîtrise de soi... un exercice d'abnégation, peut-être.

Elle émit un grognement de dédain, toussant comme l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. Se maîtriser pour dire de se maîtriser. Eh bien, on pouvait dire que ça _ressemblait_ à Malefoy.

Le front de Lucius se plissa dans son sommeil, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, et quelqu'un dans un lit sur sa gauche (Goyle ou son sosie de copain) toussa. Comprenant vite, Bella recula vivement et sortit de la pièce, battant en retraite dans la salle commune pour boire en paix. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que Lucius se réveille et se mette à lui donner une leçon de morale, tout particulièrement si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'endormir en plein milieu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella fut forcée de conclure que même cet ultime et brillant plan avait échoué. Elle avait consommé presque tout l'alcool dans la flasque, et elle ne commençait même pas à somnoler.

Abandonnant à contre-coeur l'idée d'un sommeil assisté, elle eut recours à une nouvelle tactique, terminant deux dissertations de métamorphose en retard et réorganisant l'intégralité de ses fournitures de potions, dans l'espoir que ces tâches prodigieusement ennuyeuses lui engourdiraient suffisamment l'esprit pour lui permettre de s'endormir. Finalement, ses ingrédients de potions furent classés par ordre alphabétique devant elle, et ses dissertations furent terminées, mesurées et rangées. Ce fut quand elle envisagea sérieusement de les apprendre par coeur que Bella réalisa que cela n'avait plus rien d'amusant: la situation était devenue désespérée.

- Je vais me promener, marmonna-t-elle.

Sans surprise, personne ne répondit.

* * *

Bella ouvrit tous les robinets qui se trouvaient à sa portée, but le reste du Whisky Pur Feu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'immergeant lentement dans la baignoire. L'eau se referma sur sa tête et son rythme cardiaque accéléra douloureusement. Elle ferma les yeux, s'exhortant à se détendre, et se pencha en arrière pour que le jet venant des robinets gicle sur ses poignets et son front, martelant un nouveau rythme contre son pouls.

_Détends-toi, _s'ordonna-t-elle._ Détends-toi. _

L'alcool brûlait dans son estomac et le manque d'oxygène se faisait l'écho de cette douleur, brûlant dans ses poumons. Et l'eau tombait toujours, rapide contre son crâne, déferlant contre sa peau, la poussant vers le fond et en même temps la maintenant à flot.

Des mains, froides contre sa gorge, défaisant sa cravate avec une précision presque clinique. (Un noeud de pendu, ôté sur le caprice d'un monarque.)

Ses cheveux, enroulés autour d'un doigt froid, des mots froids murmurés à son oreille. (Un jouet, un _test_.)

Son coeur, capricieux et s'égarant, pour la première fois, sur un terrain réellement dangereux.

Le visage blanc de Lucius.

Le cri déchirant de Rosier.

Le sourire ironique de Dolohov.

Les images affluaient à présent, comme sa réserve d'air arrivait à son terme et que l'impatience embrumée de ces dernières heures, la confusion insidieuse des semaines qui venaient de passer commençaient à se mélanger en quelque chose de solide.

Des écailles, fraîches contre sa clavicule. De l'argent, chaud dans sa paume alors qu'assise, elle attendait. Une réponse qu'elle était incapable de donner, coincée dans sa gorge.

Un rictus, un frisson, un sentiment d'urgence indéfini et apeuré, et la terreur de décevoir.

Bella refit brusquement surface, haletante.

* * *

Ce fut quand l'horloge sonna six heures, quand le jour se leva, que Bellatrix abandonna finalement ses tentatives pour s'endormir. Les couloirs de l'école étaient vides à une heure si matinale, elle put donc revenir à pied dans les cachots en paix, ses pas se répercutant sur des dalles teintées d'or par le soleil levant.

L'aube.

Elle marqua une pause, levant sa main pour que la lumière puisse tomber dessus.

Avait-elle toujours été aussi pâle? Bella fronça les sourcils. Ce ne fut que quand elle positionna sa main à un angle direct par rapport au soleil levant qu'elle prit une couleur rose, saine et brillante; quand elle la rabaissa dans l'ombre, elle parut d'une blancheur presque fantomatique. Perturbée, elle entra dans la pièce la plus proche, qui semblait être une classe vide du genre multi-usage. Ignorant pour le moment la distraction évidente que la pièce venait de présenter, elle tendit plutôt la main vers le miroir crasseux pendu derrière la porte.

Ce n'était pas qu'un effet de lumière, réalisa-t-elle, penchant le miroir d'un côté et de l'autre tout en étudiant son reflet. Elle était devenue d'une pâleur anormale. Elle ressemblait, en fait, à Cissy: blanche et distraite et d'une certaine manière très, très lointaine. Bella fusilla sa propre image du regard, touchant doucement les cercles sombres sous ses yeux. Comment en était-elle venue à ressembler à ça?

Posant le miroir, elle réfléchit à la situation. Quand était-elle sortie pour la dernière fois? Il y avait une semaine? Deux semaines? Elle n'arrivait honnêtement pas à s'en souvenir. Elle semblait passer ses journées entières dans le château, en retenue ou à traîner Cissy à des repas ou à bricoler des dissertations à la va-vite dans les cachots... ou à ruminer les multiples manières de faire ses preuves auprès de son maître, et de gagner son respect. Bella savait beaucoup de choses sur elle-même, mais la chose dont elle était le plus certaine, c'était qu'elle n'était pas une idiote. Son maître la _verrait_ différemment, elle ferait tout pour, parce que plus que n'importe quoi d'autre à présent, Bella voulait se sentir...

- A la hauteur, murmura-t-elle, examinant ses propres yeux pour y trouver confirmation du mot qui était tombé de ses lèvres de manière si spontanée.

- A la hauteur? répéta-t-elle, prise d'un soudain sentiment d'incertitude.

Elle frissonna un peu.

- _A la hauteur_, dit-elle fermement, farouchement, incapable de définir si elle essayait de tester le mot ou de se l'enfoncer dans le crâne.

Elle aurait voulu que ses yeux montrent la même conviction que sa voix. Mais ils ne montraient pas la moindre conviction; ils lui donnaient l'air solitaire, languissante, et _perdue_. Bella se fusilla du regard, dégoûtée. Elle était Bellatrix Black. Elle était belle, et dangereuse, et ambitieuse et cruelle... ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'était pas censée avoir l'air de _ça_, pas pour qui que ce soit.

_Mais il n'est pas qui que ce soit, pas vrai?_ murmura une voix douce et moqueuse. _Tu n'es rien pour lui, et ça te __**brûle**__, non? Petite fille écervelée, ennuyeuse, décevante..._

- Arrête ça, siffla-t-elle. Arrête!

Elle sentit ses poings se serrer instinctivement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, et puis ses mains se mirent à trembler, faibles mais hors de contrôle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper le miroir était tombé – et puis il fut brisé, fracassé comme l'envoûtement qu'il avait exercé sur elle.

Un rire mauvais montait dans sa gorge, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. C'était si bon de casser quelque chose. Crac, _bang_! Tellement _résolu_. Ca valait presque la peine de devoir supporter...

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Lucius.

Bella soupira, et puis elle rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et eut un petit sourire. Les éclats de verre sur le sol lui renvoyaient son reflet par morceaux, déformé. Un éclair de dents blanches et pointues, une boucle douce et noire comme du charbon, un cil s'abaissant, léger comme une plume, sur sa joue... et un dernier bleu en train de s'effacer, qui lui avait été caché jusque-là, colorant le creux pâle de sa gorge. C'était étrange, les détails qui lui étaient renvoyés quand elle se regardait sous cet angle.

- Prends ça comme... un exercice de défi, Lucius, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire retors.

Elle se retourna.

- Salut.

Lucius grogna.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il d'un ton vague, se frottant les yeux tout en s'asseyant.

Elle avait des fragments de verre brisé sur les chaussures. Bella s'en débarrassa, souriante, et s'écarta du désastre.

- Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

C'était une question valable, vu que Lucius était actuellement assis, appuyé contre un bureau, en pyjama et se servant d'un rouleau de parchemin en guise d'oreiller. A ses mots il émit un nouveau grognement, se frottant toujours les yeux comme pour mieux se réveiller.

- J'_essayais_ de dormir, dit-il ostensiblement, réprimant un bâillement.

Bella eut un large sourire.

- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu es somnambule. Je risquerais de mourir de rire.

Lucius fit la grimace.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'un ton impatient. Ce serait ridicule.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis ici parce que Goyle est convaincu que je _parle en dormant_.

Bella rit.

- Quoi?

Une nouvelle grimace.

- Goyle m'a réveillé, dit Lucius d'un ton circonspect, pour m'informer du fait que je donne des ordres dans mon sommeil. Moi, bien sûr, je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque de toute ma vie, mais il s'est obstiné de manière très pénible.

Il bâilla.

- Je suis parti avant qu'il ne puisse demander à Crabbe de témoigner en sa faveur.

Bella s'installa sur le bureau le plus proche, souriant toujours.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable, dit-elle, toujours sympathique.

Lucius cligna des yeux.

- De quoi tu parles?

Son regard se posa brièvement sur les restes du miroir, et il porta une main à ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Bella roula des yeux.

- Pas de _ça_, dit-elle impatiemment. Bien que je sois sûre que tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ta ressemblance avec ma soeur de treize ans grandit chaque jour que tu passes à refuser de te couper les cheveux.

Elle en enroula une mèche autour de son doigt et y donna un coup sec, satisfaite d'entendre grogner Lucius. (Il était tellement de marbre qu'elle en était venue à considérer la moindre réaction venant de Malefoy comme une victoire.)

- En fait, je parlais de ça.

Elle enroula ses doigts autour du revers de la robe de chambre de Lucius et tira dessus un bon coup de la même manière, contente qu'il émette une sorte de glapissement étranglé.

Lucius se débarrassa de sa main, l'air renfrogné. Il avait viré à une nuance de rose relativement intéressante.

- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, rétorqua-t-il, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

(Bella nota mentalement de lui donner des coups à la poitrine plus souvent.)

Il se réinstalla sur son siège, examinant le tissu avec intérêt.

- Quel est le problème? demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

Bella le dévisagea.

- Lucius, c'est de la soie.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- De la soie molletonnée.

- Mmm. Je sais.

- Euh... de la soie molletonnée _violette_.

Lucius lissa le pli sur son revers, de nouveau indifférent.

- J'avais remarqué. Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

Bella le fixa bouche bée.

- C'est immonde, articula-t-elle enfin. Quand je le regarde mes yeux... mes yeux ont envie de vomir. C'est... c'est du vomi visuel!

Elle rit.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es ivre, dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

- Je suis à peine pompette, protesta Bella. Mais tu as raison. Si j'étais complètement sobre, j'aurais réalisé...

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant le mot juste.

- Qu'en fait, c'est lilas. Beurk.

Elle gloussa, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment drôle.

- Tu t'es surpassé.

Lucius se renfrogna plus que jamais.

- Toi aussi, dit-il froidement. Il n'est même pas neuf heures du matin et tu es déjà ivre.

Bella retourna la flasque dans sa main, offensée.

- N'en fais pas des tonnes, dit-elle sèchement. Je te rachèterai du Whisky Pur Feu, si c'est si important que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vraiment le boire. Et je ne suis pas _ivre_.

Ca au moins, c'était vrai. Traînée dans la lumière et contrainte à mener une conversation, l'alcool l'avait brièvement réchauffée et avait commencé à lui délier la langue. Mais l'effet s'était déjà dissipé. Elle commençait de nouveau à avoir froid et à se sentir nerveuse, le ventre rongé d'appréhension.

- J'ai juste... j'étais...

_Boucle-la_, s'ordonna-t-elle.

Lucius l'observa pendant une longue minute, silencieux.

- Juste quoi?

Comme Bella ne répondait pas, il émit un profond soupir, comme s'il s'armait de courage en prévision de quelque chose de déplaisant.

- Est-ce qu'on va en discuter? marmonna-t-il, évitant son regard.

Bella déglutit. Etait-elle si transparente que ça? Si même Malefoy remarquait ce qu'elle ressentait, il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir que son maître ne s'en rende pas compte. Et pourtant, peut-être qu'il _voulait_ qu'elle ressente ça. N'avait-il pas essayé de la désorienter? Ne voulait-il pas...? Non. C'était... c'était... certainement... _voilà qu'elle recommençait_.

_Appréciez-moi. Désirez-moi. Ayez besoin de moi_. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, luttant pour garder un visage lisse et faire l'innocente.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentit-elle.

Lucius haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Ta soeur, dit-il d'un ton plat, et Bella sursauta.

- Quoi? _Cissy?_

Si on se fiait au silence soudain de Lucius, cela n'avait pas été la bonne réponse. Mais... bien sûr. Il parlait de _Cissy_. Pendant un instant bref, inexplicable, Bella eut envie de rire. Il ne le voyait pas. Elle était en sécurité.

Lucius la dévisageait à présent, apparemment extrêmement gêné.

- Oui, dit-il lentement. Ta soeur. De quoi d'autre pourrait-on discuter?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Rien, dit-elle vivement, espérant que Lucius prendrait son air distant pour un désir de protéger Narcissa, et ne s'intéresserait pas plus à sa réponse étrange. Il n'y a rien à discuter. Cissy va bien. Enfin, elle va aller bien. Et même si ce n'est _pas le cas, _ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Lucius se renfrogna. Quand il était fatigué, il semblait plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée, et bien moins susceptible d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres qu'on lui donnait.

- C'est ton attitude qui en fait mes affaires, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Bella grinça des dents.

- Eh bien, gronda-t-elle, essayant de prendre une voix douce et échouant misérablement, je ne dirai à personne ce que tu as fait si tu ne t'en mêles pas.

Maîtrisant le fiel dans sa voix avec un immense effort, elle se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face et sourit.

- Ce sera notre secret, le taquina-t-elle, tendant une main pour lui lisser les cheveux.

(Elle n'était peut-être pas attirée par Lucius, mais cela n'empêchait pas Bella de trouver l'idée qu'il ne soit pas attiré par_ elle_ anormale, ni plus ni moins.)

Lucius, cependant, n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à satisfaire sa vanité. Il écarta sa main, avec une brusquerie inhabituelle, et se contenta de la dévisager pendant un long moment.

Le silence s'éternisa de manière gênante. Bella s'empara d'un encrier et l'éleva à la lumière, regardant tournoyer le liquide avant de le reposer. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et puis se redressa, décidant d'ignorer Lucius.

- Je retourne dans la salle commune, l'informa-t-elle. Je te retrouverai plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Avec un peu de chance tu seras un peu plus gai d'ici-là...

Elle était à mi-chemin de la porte quand Lucius l'arrêta.

- Je ne viens pas.

Bella se figea.

- Quoi?

Lucius se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et tapota pensivement la table de ses doigts.

- Je ne viens pas à Pré-au-Lard, répéta-t-il calmement.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de le dévisager à présent.

- De... de quoi tu parles? bégaya-t-elle, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Lucius... tu ne peux pas ne _pas_ venir! J'ai ma Trace, tu te souviens? Je ne peux pas transplaner!

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que te tenir la main, Bellatrix.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Il n'y a rien de plus important que...

Bella s'interrompit abruptement, prenant une brusque inspiration.

- Pour notre maître? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, l'idée la rendait jalouse.

L'expression de Lucius changea brièvement, une nouvelle fois.

- Non, dit-il lentement. Ici. A l'école.

Bella écarta ceci immédiatement.

- Oh, qui se soucie de l'école? Lucius, d'ici un mois on quittera _l'école_ pour de bon. Et tu es préfet-en-chef, ils ne peuvent pas te toucher sans passer eux-mêmes pour des idiots. Le pire qu'ils puissent faire, en dernier recours, c'est te retirer cet insigne, et regardons les choses en face, ce serait probablement un mal pour un bien. Tu l'astiques tellement souvent que je crois bien que les émanations commencent à affecter ton cerveau...

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Si c'est là ta tentative pour me baratiner, dit-il froidement, je te suggère de faire encore un petit effort.

Bellatrix se renfrogna.

- Oh,_ allez_, protesta-t-elle. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire et on le sait tous les deux!

Comme ces mots échouaient à faire fondre le masque glacial de Malefoy, elle soupira.

- Ce sera amusant, suggéra-t-elle.

Cette phrase exaltante ne reçut qu'un froid silence en réponse. Bella soupira de nouveau, faisant se promener ses doigts le long du bureau tout en réfléchissant à son prochain coup. Lucius fixait la même partie du dessus de la table, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer son approche; il sursauta quand elle fit se promener ses doigts sur la paume de sa main gauche. Ses doigts à lui tressautèrent nerveusement, et il eut un mouvement pour se dégager, mais Bella s'était attendue à ça: elle lui saisit la main, la serrant étroitement, enfonçant bien ses ongles.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, menaça-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, lissant le pli sur son revers, avec un petit sourire face à sa gêne évidente.

- Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai? ronronna-t-elle. C'est ce que font les amis, non?

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à exprimer son désaccord, mais Bella pressa prudemment un doigt contre ses lèvres, le rendant instantanément muet.

- Nous sommes... amis... pas vrai? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il y eut un silence tendu, et puis, à la grande horreur de Bella, Lucius repoussa sa main.

- Je te suggère de réécrire à Rosier, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te rejoigne à Pré-au-Lard, je suis sûr qu'il ne sera que trop heureux de s'en charger.

Bella le fixa bouche bée.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, bon sang? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton brusque, son attitude mielleuse se dissipant en un instant. Tu es là, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, et c'est quasiment toi qui as tout organisé! Tu ne peux pas décider de te rétracter, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir – c'est quoi ton problème?

La panique envahit le creux de son ventre tandis qu'elle réalisait d'un seul coup quelque chose d'effarant.

- Lucius, si... si j'organise une entrevue avec... _lui_... et que je n'y vais pas, il va... il va _me punir_.

Lucius ne dit rien. Il semblait incapable ne serait-ce que de la regarder. Bella se figea, écoeurée.

- Tu es en colère après moi.

Sa voix tremblait.

- Non.

- Menteur. Tu l'_es_, je le vois bien!

Elle émit un grognement méprisant.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour le Whisky Pur Feu que tu veux me punir.

La façade sans expression de Lucius glissa sans prévenir, et pendant un instant il eut l'air réellement furieux.

- _Non_, dit-il énergiquement, de la couleur montant de nouveau sur ses joues pâles.

Bella cligna des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas Cissy, si? demanda-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

C'était la source de contrariété la plus récente qui lui vint à l'esprit, bien qu'en guise d'explication pour le comportement étrange de Lucius, «_Cissy_» n'eût franchement aucun sens.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua sèchement Lucius.

Ses propres mots, lui étant renvoyés au visage de manière aussi sournoise, furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et le sang bourdonnait violemment dans ses oreilles une nouvelle fois, lui donnant la sensation déplaisante mais pas entièrement inhabituelle d'être immergée sous l'eau.

- Espèce de menteur... espèce de petit _salaud_! hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Bella ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de comment cela arriva, ou même de comment elle y parvint, sachant que Lucius était plus grand et (comme ses tentatives passées pour la retenir l'avaient prouvé depuis longtemps) plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle frappa, se cognant le poignet quand sa main heurta sa poitrine... et Lucius percuta les dalles avec fracas, rien que le_ bruit_ paraissant douloureux.

Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle elle resta debout au-dessus de lui, haletante, et puis, lentement, il leva la tête.

Il y avait un mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez, et Bella était tout, sauf désolée.

Pendant une minute ou plus, Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il resta simplement allongé là, figé, dans la position où il était tombé.

Bella déglutit, la gorge serrée.

- Ne me mens pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était à mi-chemin de la porte quand celle-ci claqua devant elle.

- Laisse-moi sortir, gronda-t-elle, se retournant brusquement pour faire face à Lucius.

Il était debout, sa baguette pointée sur la porte, et il y avait une lueur étrange, froide, dans ses yeux gris – un vide qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment vu.

Bella frissonna. Elle mit ses mains dans la poche de sa cape, mais ne trouva que la flasque vide. Sans se laisser démonter, elle la jeta aux pieds de Malefoy. Où était sa baguette?

- Laisse-moi sortir, dit-elle, avec plus de force.

Lucius regarda la flasque rebondir sur les dalles, le visage impassible, et puis il épousseta sa robe de chambre, assez calmement, et fit un pas en avant. Il la saisit par le bras si brusquement que Bella cria presque.

- Tu vas échouer, dit-il d'un ton féroce.

Bella se débattit, effarée qu'il se contente de resserrer sa prise sur elle. De plus en plus serrée... ça commençait à faire mal.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, railla-t-elle.

Un tic fit tressauter la joue de Lucius à cette phrase, et puis, sans prévenir, il sourit – et Bella comprit d'un seul coup pourquoi il ne le faisait que rarement.

- Alors laisse-moi rentrer dans les détails, dit-il d'une voix douce. _Tu... vas... échouer_.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Lâche-moi. _Maintenant! _cria Bella.

Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied, mais Lucius esquiva adroitement sa tentative la plus réussie. Ses doigts se resserrèrent et Bella cria de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la colère ou la douleur qui avait provoqué ce cri.

Mais même si elle ne trouvait plus sa baguette, elle avait toujours une main libre. Lucius semblait aussi insensible aux gifles qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle avait toujours eu plus d'imagination que ça... Bella prit une profonde inspiration, serra la mâchoire, et puis elle tendit la main à l'aveuglette et traîna ses doigts le long de sa joue. Pas mal non plus, se dit-elle comme Lucius prenait une brusque inspiration, l'air sifflant entre ses dents. Elle avait réussi à la fois à lui donner un coup dans l'oeil et à laisser quatre profondes griffures le long de sa joue. Elles saignaient abondamment. Son sourire s'aigrit.

- Tu vas échouer, cracha-t-il. Et _ça._..

Il la secoua, brutalement.

- ...voilà pourquoi. Tu n'as aucun self-control. Si tu veux garder des secrets, tu en as besoin. Mais tu n'apprendras jamais.

Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait empoignée, il la lâcha. Il fixa ses mains un moment, faisant jouer ses doigts comme s'ils lui avaient désobéi, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et puis, avant que Bella ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le viser, il avait disparu.


	12. Sombres lumières

**Merci à la délicieuse Elodie, qui m'a été d'une aide inestimable pour trouver une manière élégante de qualifier les parties masculines ^^ et qui m'a confirmé que certains de mes premiers essais n'étaient pas super français, aussi ^^**

**Le chapitre suivant va peut-être tarder un peu... je n'ai plus du tout d'avance... **

**Titre du chapitre: «Darkshines», Muse. **

C'était la première journée de vraie chaleur de l'été.

Bella se renfrogna et accéléra le pas, rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait toujours détesté la chaleur. La chaleur, c'était pour les gens comme Cissy: les petites filles délicates dont les armoires étaient pleines de robes bain de soleil très convenables, aux couleurs pastel, et de parasols fragiles et sans intérêt. Sa propre armoire était pleine de velours et de soie, rouge sang et du noir le plus profond. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de porter une couleur qui donnait l'impression d'avoir sa place sur un mur, pensée pour faire ressortir juste une pointe de rose sur ses joues et permettre aux pouls masculins de continuer à battre paresseusement... un peu comme les pâles sourires et les platitudes creuses que ses parents exigeaient d'elle comme autant de preuves de ses charmes de bonne épouse.

Bellatrix émit un grognement de dédain.

Madame Pieddodu (la propriétaire potelée de ce qui devait bien être l'établissement le plus écoeurant de tout Pré-au-Lard) lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, et se remit vivement à lisser ses napperons, qui commençaient à se recourber au soleil.

Bella roula des yeux. Madame Pieddodu était peut-être bien la personne la plus pastel qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, et était probablement personnellement offensée par sa tenue. Non pas que cela fasse quelque chose à Bella. Les habits, c'était censé sortir de l'ordinaire, avoir un_ impact_ – c'était censé se remarquer. Le moment où Bella avait été le plus proche de porter du pastel, c'était une fois où Cissy l'avait serrée contre elle sans prévenir lors d'une petite fête en plein air, et elle était plus qu'heureuse que cela continue comme ça.

Le problème des vêtements qui se remarquaient, cependant, c'était que, même Bella ne pouvait le nier, il leur arrivait d'être peu pratiques. Toute cette soie et cette corseterie augmentaient sa propre tension artérielle presque autant que celle de la victime qu'elle visait, et dans cette chaleur c'était tout à fait irritant. Elle remonta ses manches, l'air renfrogné. Elle avait chaud et se sentait moite, et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir passé si longtemps dans son bain. L'odeur des bulles était toujours sur sa peau, des effluves de lys et de rose s'élevant, écoeurants et douceâtres, de chaque endroit où les veines affleuraient. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme ça devant son maître... c'était humiliant. Bella aurait préféré être en sueur et efficace, ou même en sang ou couverte d'immondices, mais au lieu de cela elle allait se présenter comme une petite bécasse mièvre, quelqu'un d'assez idiot et d'assez petite fille pour mettre du parfum rien que pour son maître.

_Il n'aime même pas le parfum_, songea-t-elle avec aigreur.

Bellatrix ne savait pas avec certitude d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle en était absolument sûre: son maître n'était pas un homme qui aimait le parfum. Il aimait... l'honnêteté. L'efficacité. Elle déglutit, serrant étroitement les lèvres en une grimace. Cela allait être suffisamment difficile de se montrer au-dessus de l'attitude de Rosier, à se plaindre des femmes Black; si elle se montrait devant son maître en empestant les roses, cela serait forcément un mauvais point dans son raisonnement. Elle aurait aussi bien pu crier son sexe sur les toits.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, luttant pour calmer la voix dans son esprit qui réclamait la tête de Lucius, et plus qu'heureuse de se satisfaire de celle de Rosier, s'il avait le malheur de la contrarier dans un accès de prévenance de cousin à cousine. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin... au moment où elle s'était sentie presque paniquée de devoir s'en passer.

Elle pensait aux goûts de son maître en matière de parfum.

Il allait forcément le remarquer. Le contraire était _impossible_.

D'un seul coup, le besoin de maîtriser l'occlumancie lui sembla plus urgent qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Bella sentit son visage s'assombrir encore plus. Les autres recrues ne pensaient pas à ces choses-là. Mais pour ce qu'elle en savait, la plupart des autres recrues étaient de sexe masculin, et peu susceptibles d'être submergées par d'étranges sentiments de... convoitise et de... _désespoir_... au contact de leur maître. Ils semblaient penser à la torture quand ils étaient à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et désiraient apparemment ardemment éviter de se trouver en sa présence... aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Bella ne le comprenait pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à cacher, eux. Ils ne se sentaient probablement pas pris au dépourvu à tout instant, extrêmement conscients d'avoir l'air enfantins, d'une dévotion de petit toutou, servilement avides de le satisfaire. Ils ne se débattaient presque certainement pas avec une attraction physique très gênante à son égard que leur maître trouvait froidement amusante, et qui teintait chacune de leurs rencontres d'une délicate nuance... d'humiliation.

Non, pensa amèrement Bella. La plupart des autres recrues ne pensaient probablement _pas _à ces choses-là.

Pré-au-Lard lui-même ne faisait pas grand chose pour lui éclaircir les idées. La ville semblait déterminée à la distraire ou à la contrarier autant que possible. C'était déjà assez fatigant de traverser la ville en toute hâte en s'efforçant de ne pas donner l'impression de trop se soucier de sa destination finale, ni d'avoir l'intention de passer les limites du village à un moment ou à un autre. Mais franchement... Bella se renfrogna. Allez savoir pourquoi, les habitants lui étaient plus odieux que jamais. Il était possible qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué, tout simplement, quand elle était à l'heure et sans la moindre distraction plus perturbante que la quelconque tenue affreuse que Lucius avait sortie pour l'occasion. Mais aujourd'hui... ses doigts tressautèrent nerveusement, et elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

La rue principale semblait avoir été envahie de couples en plein rendez-vous galant et de morveux poussant des cris aigus. Des petits garçons remontaient la rue en courant, riant, jetant des accessoires de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko haut dans le ciel et se fourrant des bonbons dans la bouche. Des élèves de Poudlard se baladaient sans but entre soleil et ombre, main dans la main, se faisant des yeux de biche dans leur adoration mutuelle. Ils s'extasiaient devant l'étalage estival dans la vitrine de Honeydukes (un ananas dansant qui aurait octroyé à Lucius dix minutes de contrariété bafouillante et apoplectique, s'il avait été là pour le voir), et se rassemblaient à l'extérieur des Trois Balais, serrés de chaque côté de confortables tables à tréteaux et donnant l'impression d'avoir les lèvres scotchées avec du papier collant.

Bella n'oublia pas de ricaner d'un air méprisant en passant devant Weasley et Prewett, coincés à la plus petite table. Weasley vira au violet devant son attention, et une Patacitrouille tomba de sa fourchette dans sa Bièraubeurre. Prewett lui tira brusquement sur le bras tandis que Bella émettait un rire sonore.

Elle ralentit un peu, douloureusement consciente qu'elle avait attiré leur attention à présent, et que leurs yeux la suivraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du village si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas.

Prewett plissa les yeux tandis que Bella s'approchait.

Elle semblait un peu différente, d'une certaine manière. La dernière fois que Bella lui avait prêté la moindre attention, elle était en train de glousser, insouciante, toute en sourires bêbêtes et soupirs satisfaits, occupée à construire le genre de futur qui donnait la chair de poule à Bellatrix. Mais maintenant... elle avait l'air un peu plus méfiante, un peu moins _bouchée_. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et en colère, en fait.

Bella eut un large sourire.

- On se tient bien à table, Weasley, dit-elle négligemment, lui enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette dans le dos.

Il s'étrangla, faisant gicler des miettes dans son verre.

Prewett déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, avec ce qui devait être du dédain forcé.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- C'est une journée agréable, dit-elle d'un ton léger, s'appuyant contre la clôture ornée de treillage et poussant du doigt le panier suspendu le plus proche.

Il vacilla dangereusement, un peu de terre tombant dans les cheveux flamboyants de Prewett. Le sourire de Bella s'élargit.

- Je me suis dit que j'allais faire quelque chose... _d'agréable_.

- Tu es une Serpentard, rétorqua Prewett d'un ton rude.

Le sous-entendu («_tu ne reconnaîtrais pas quelque chose d'agréable si tu le recevais en pleine figure_») était difficile à manquer.

Weasley retira un pétale des cheveux de Molly, sa main se refermant sur la sienne.

- Laisse tomber, Moll, murmura-t-il. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Bella lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Il a raison, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Les temps sont durs, pour nous tous. C'est ce que tu allais dire, Weasley, pas vrai? Mais Dumbledore a raison. On ne devrait pas se disputer. On devrait rester ensemble.

Elle marqua une pause.

- A notre _place_.

Prewett fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu...

Bella donna un coup de pied à la clôture, la faisant sursauter, et puis lui renversa le contenu du panier suspendu sur la tête. Weasley poussa un cri alors que Bella jetait une poignée de fleurs au visage de sa petite amie.

- Envoie ça à tes frères! gronda-t-elle. J'espère qu'ils se sentent mieux!

Prewett eut une sorte de sanglot stupéfait, étranglé, et Weasley cria quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à «Quand j'attraperai Malefoy...!»

L'idée que Malefoy soit, de près ou de loin, responsable de son comportement était carrément insultante, mais Bella avait déjà traversé la rue d'un pas dansant, riant pour elle-même tandis que les autres clients du pub se retournaient pour dévisager Prewett, qui s'était mise à se disputer avec Weasley. Rosmerta, la jolie jeune serveuse, offrit une serviette à une Prewett secouée de sanglots, et tressaillit lorsque celle-ci entreprit de s'en servir pour donner des coups sur la tête de Weasley, hurlant quelque chose comme quoi son amoureux «se laissait marcher dessus par les Serpentard», avant de conclure avec véhémence «Mes frères n'accepteraient jamais ça!» comme il se cachait sous la table.

Bella s'esquiva de la scène sans se faire remarquer, et se mit à grimper la colline en courant, maudissant la chaleur. Plus vite, plus vite... elle allait être en retard.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration. Une fois de retour à l'école, songea-t-elle avec férocité, elle allait enrouler les cheveux de Lucius autour de son cou et le pendre à l'horloge de la cour de l'école. Ca lui apprendrait peut-être ce que ça faisait de devoir se battre contre le temps.

Le fait d'imaginer son visage pâle virant au violet apaisa un peu son courroux, mais à ce moment-là le chemin se fit plus régulier sous ses pieds, la côte escarpée diminua, et elle se retrouva en face de... rien.

Il n'y avait personne ici, personne pour _l'attendre._

Après un moment Bella ferma la bouche, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa baguette.

- Evan!

Pas de réponse.

Elle essaya encore.

- Rosier?

Rien.

Bella déglutit, la sueur lui picotant les paumes.

- Rosier! cracha-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux jouer avec _moi? _Tu crois vraiment que je ne te ferai pas regretter d'être _né_ si tu ne sors pas du quelconque trou à rat où tu es en train de bouder dans les cinq minutes?

Silence.

Il était en retard.

Il était forcément en retard. _Il avait accepté de venir._

Bella donna un coup de pied au chemin, envoyant des cailloux voler dans la haie.

- La prochaine fois que je te verrai, gronda-t-elle, je vais te couper tous tes attributs! Compris? _Tous j__usqu'au dernier_, espèce de traître, espèce de _salaud_, et ensuite je vais les faire mariner dans de la saumure et les envoyer à ta mère, enveloppés dans le peu qu'il restera des cheveux de Malefoy! _Tu m'entends?_

La menace, bien que colorée, n'obtint aucune réponse, et elle abandonna enfin.

Il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas être là.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, tremblante de colère et d'appréhension. _Calme-toi,_ murmura farouchement une voix dans sa tête. _Il est encore possible qu'il arrive. Il y a peut-être une raison. __**Calme-toi.**_

Elle s'assit sur l'échalier, frissonnant un peu malgré l'air chaud de l'été. Le bois gémit quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans la surface érodée par les intempéries... déplaçant son poids impatiemment, se levant à moitié pour se laisser retomber ensuite, mâchonnant sa langue pour s'empêcher de crier tout haut.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Son talon remuait nerveusement, hors de contrôle. Il frappait impatiemment la clôture, comptant, raillant, menaçant.

_Thump. Thump. THUMP._

Bella ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers le ciel, quelque chose de chaud bouillonnant au creux de son ventre. C'était un peu de la rage, un peu de la peur, un peu de la frustration... et un peu... la manière dont il la regardait, la fraîcheur de ses doigts contre sa gorge.

Son pied s'immobilisa.

Il faisait tellement _chaud_. Une brise fraîche passa furtivement sur ses joues, un contact moqueur, et la chaleur appuyait sur ses paupières, une fine couche de transpiration se formant sur ses poignets, son front, sa clavicule...

Elle percevait un bourdonnement à peine audible, une abeille vrombissant dans la bruyère. Et puis elle le sentit: un picotement vif, sur sa nuque. La sensation caractéristique qu'on éprouvait quand on était observé.

Bella se redressa d'un seul coup, levant sa baguette à hauteur de son coude. Elle bondit sur le chemin, un nuage de poussière tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles, et regarda autour d'elle.

- Qui est là? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Elle déglutit, la bouche aussi sèche que du parchemin.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Oh, quelqu'un était_ là_, c'était sûr. Restait à savoir où... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas partir du principe qu'il était caché dans les abris les plus évidents, de toute façon. Avec une cape d'invisibilité, ou un sortilège bien employé, l'espion aurait pu être n'importe où. Il aurait pu se tenir à une cinquantaine de centimètres de là, sa baguette pointée sur son coeur. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait plus d'une occasion de le stupéfixer, et si elle le manquait...

Bella réprima un frémissement, et puis, alors que ses yeux parcouraient la côte une dernière fois, se décidant... un éclat d'argent attira son regard, la faisant sursauter. Brillant, aveuglant...

C'était un couteau, à demi enterré dans les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient près de l'échalier. Un petit couteau d'argent, avec un minuscule serpent finement dessiné gravé sur le manche... et alors qu'elle le regardait, _le serpent bougea_.

Bella se décida en un instant. C'était sa marque. La marque de Serpentard.

La marque de son _maître_.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, plongeant sa main dans les chardons, et plusieurs choses arrivèrent très vite, les unes derrière les autres. Elle ne sut jamais avec certitude, par la suite, laquelle vint en premier.

Un sortilège fila tout près de son oreille; un crissement accompagné d'une bouffée d'air brûlant, comme chauffé à blanc, semblable à une note indisciplinée arrachée à un violon. Et puis ses doigts effleurèrent l'argent lisse de la lame, et elle se sentit brusquement attirée, comme par un aimant, avec une secousse au niveau du nombril... la tirant d'une chaude journée d'été à Pré-au-Lard pour la projeter dans l'inconnu. Elle eut le souffle coupé en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds dans un tourbillon, la laissant fendre l'air, les yeux étroitement clos, quelque chose de brûlant, de chauffé à blanc blotti au creux de sa paume.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle en percutant un parquet.

Bella se redressa immédiatement, regardant frénétiquement tout autour d'elle tandis que sa vision se stabilisait en vacillant.

Elle était étalée par terre dans une pièce lugubre, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Sa main droite saignait, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait instinctivement resserré sa prise sur la lame, en réaction à la secousse.

Ses doigts se déplièrent, bizarrement raides, et le couteau tomba par terre avec un cliquetis. Il semblait étrangement terne dans l'obscurité. Le sang sur ses doigts avait également pris une apparence bizarre: il semblait plus noir que rouge dans ce demi-jour, une tache collante qui s'élargissait, comme de la mélasse coulant mollement de ses doigts.

_C'est drôle_, pensa-t-elle vaguement, comme les bords de la blessure commençaient à la lancer.

Les ombres se mirent à tourbillonner tandis que son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier, la pièce devenant plus stable et plus solide autour d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle le _sentait_...

La baguette s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Bella... siffla une voix froide. Enfin.


	13. Tranquilisants

**Désolée pour le délai... une semaine au lieu de deux, ça pourrait bien continuer comme ça pour les chapitres suivants. Je verrai ! En tout cas, il en reste deux pour l'instant, puis il faudra attendre que l'auteure en publie davantage... **

**Petit rappel sur la vision très personnelle de l'auteure vis-à-vis de la famille Black pour les souvenirs évoqués dans ce chapitre ! Dans le premier, Bella a onze ans, Andromeda quatorze ans, Narcissa neuf ans. Dans le deuxième, Bella a treize ans et Rodolphus seize. Celui-ci sera expliqué plus en détail plus tard, mais ça ne devrait pas le rendre trop difficile à suivre... et l'opinion de Rodolphus au sujet de Bella, dans le chapitre sept, devrait en être un petit peu plus claire ! Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, l'auteure est partie du principe que les pères et les fils étaient à peu près égaux en ce qui concerne l'imagination, c'est pourquoi leurs noms sont les mêmes. Bella parle donc bien de Goyle Senior et pas de son fils. **

**Titre du chapitre: «Tranquilize», Lou Reed et The Killers. **

- Enfin, siffla une voix froide, et la gorge de Bella se serra.

Elle leva les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aurait peut-être été plus sage de continuer à regarder le sol, de laisser paraître... de l'humilité, ou du remords. Mais son regard était plutôt attiré vers le haut, fixé sur l'homme devant elle.

C'était un homme. Un homme puissant, certes, mais tout de même. Un homme, pas une sorte de divinité mineure. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver frappée de mutisme en sa présence.

_Non, _songea faiblement Bella._ Pas la moindre raison. _

Et pourtant elle était là, affalée sur le sol, bouche ouverte et mains tendues, lui présentant des paumes ensanglantées. Une offrande ? Une prière ?

Il était proche d'elle à présent... si proche d'elle... sa main suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Bella ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle voulait dire quelque chose de spirituel, de saisissant, d'impressionnant... mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait laissé son esprit derrière elle à Pré-au-Lard.

_Dis quelque chose, _se cria-t-elle._ Dis quelque chose ! _

Son maître retira sa baguette, très lentement... et puis sa lèvre se recourba, et Bella réalisa, avec un brusque accès d'horreur, qu'elle avait toujours les paumes tournées vers le haut, du sang coulant sans bruit sur le sol. Elle les abaissa immédiatement, les joues brûlantes, et enfouit ses poings dans le tissu de sa jupe.

- C'était un Portoloin, dit-elle quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix, bien que celle-ci restât rauque. Le couteau. C'était un Portoloin.

L'expression de son maître demeura insondable.

- Oui, siffla-t-il.

Bella déglutit et se redressa un peu. Elle n'était pas sûre d'oser se lever. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à trouver ce qu'il fallait dire ? Elle avait attendu ce moment, après tout... attendu des semaines, impatiente et anxieuse.

Et pourtant elle était là, aussi empotée que Grégory Goyle devant le sorcier le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, un homme dont l'approbation était plus importante à ses yeux que toute autre chose, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas entièrement. Et elle en était réduite à faire remarquer des choses évidentes.

_Le couteau était un Portoloin. Bien sûr que c'était un Portoloin, tiens. Tu ne serais pas là dans le cas contraire, pas vrai ? Idiote. _

Elle voulait demander pourquoi, quelles avaient été les intentions de son maître... mais elle pressentait que ça aussi, c'était peut-être évident.

- Qui... qui m'a attaquée ? balbutia-t-elle plutôt, espérant que cette question l'intéresserait peut-être un peu plus, attirerait peut-être son attention sur le fait qu'elle était là, et qu'elle avait échappé à son agresseur potentiel. Dans le champ ? Maître, ajouta-t-elle en hâte.

Son maître la regarda un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Dolohov, répondit-il enfin.

Son ton était indifférent.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Le sol était froid contre ses genoux.

Et puis le regard de son maître se reporta brièvement sur ses mains, sur la traînée écarlate qui zébrait son front. Sa lèvre se recourba de nouveau, et d'un seul coup, elle comprit.

Elle n'aurait pas dû ramasser le couteau. C'était un objet suspect, et elle l'avait touché, à mains nues, sans réfléchir. C'aurait pu être un mauvais tour, ou un piège. Il aurait pu être ensorcelé. Le toucher, lui faire _confiance_, cela avait été de l'idiotie. De la faiblesse. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas satisfait... bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui faire des compliments et lui dire à quel point elle était intelligente.

Mais... Bella fronça les sourcils. Si elle ne l'avait pas touché... elle serait encore dans le champ. A perdre du temps, avec cinquante pour cent de chances de se faire neutraliser par Antonin Dolohov. Incapable de transplaner vers son maître de peur que sa Trace ne mène une demi-douzaine d'employés du Ministère tout droit devant sa porte.

Elle réprima un grognement. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse. Elle aurait été coupable de négligence ou d'imprudence, quelle que soit l'option qu'elle ait choisie, et il l'avait voulu ainsi.

Son maître eut un rire froid et aigu.

- Tu es en retard, dit-il froidement.

Bella tressaillit.

- Maître, dit-elle vivement, je ne... voulais pas... je... j'ai à peine dormi ! J'étais prête, c'est vrai, et puis _Lucius_...

Elle se renfrogna.

- Lucius a piqué une colère et décidé qu'il ne voulait pas m'emmener après tout. Parce qu'il se soucie plus de l'école... de lécher les pieds de ses professeurs et d'astiquer ce stupide insigne. Il n'est pas... il ne... Il n'est pas_ reconnaissant ! _Il se fiche de ce que vous lui avez donné, dit-elle avec feu. Il n'oublie pas tout ça pour vous, pour _ça_, se _battre_. Il se satisfait de rester bien assis à l'école et de flatter le professeur Slughorn et de tisser sa petite toile de platitudes. Il ne veut pas se battre, il ne le _ressent _pas comme je le ressens, et puis il a l'_audace_ me dire que là n'est pas ma place et que je ne le mérite pas et il ne... il ne...

Elle se tut, le souffle court, quand son maître leva une main. Son expression était lisse, impassible, et puis sa bouche se courba en un sourire glacial, ironique.

- Ah, oui, murmura-t-il. Lucius. Le jeune Malefoy... le garçon qui t'a menée à moi.

Bella déglutit.

- Seulement parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, marmonna-t-elle.

Son maître ne sembla pas surpris par cette affirmation, mais il tourna brièvement son regard dans sa direction, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû parler.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il y eut un autre silence gêné, pendant lequel il l'étudia en silence, et puis, alors que Bella hésitait, sur le point de s'excuser, la lèvre de son maître se recourba de nouveau... pas en une grimace, cette fois-ci, mais en un lent sourire, particulièrement glaçant.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton méditatif. Lucius.

Il fit un pas vers elle, sa baguette tenue négligemment le long de son corps... mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens.

- Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas ton ami aussi bien que moi, murmura-t-il.

Bellatrix ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, prête à dire à son maître qu'à partir de ce jour, Lucius n'était plus son ami. Mais elle la referma, et se tut sans dire un mot, prise d'une soudaine curiosité, d'un soudain désir de savoir ce que _c'était_, au juste, que son maître comprenait de Lucius. Ce qu'il pensait de lui, tout court.

- Veux-tu que je te parle de Lucius, Bella ?

Il leva sa baguette, un geste concis mais d'une certaine manière désinvolte... et Bella hocha lentement la tête.

Son maître baissa de nouveau sa baguette, avec une nonchalante approbation.

- Lucius pense qu'il joue _à long terme_, siffla-t-il, son expression toujours aussi impassible. Il pense que s'il montre de la patience à présent, et évite de décevoir son maître, il sera récompensé dans le futur.

Il marqua une pause, un sourire étirant des lèvres minces et étrangement exsangues.

- Quand des partisans plus imprudents auront été... laissés sur le bord de la route.

Bella déglutit, son coeur battant fort contre ses côtes.

_Egoïste, _songea-t-elle, maussade._ Menteur. __**Minable**__. _

- Ce sera le cas ?

Son maître pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Bella se raidit.

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Il ne le mérite pas.

Son maître fit un pas vers elle, et leva de nouveau sa baguette afin qu'elle soit une fois de plus suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, sa seule proximité la figeant dans une pose de tumultueux mépris.

- La patience de Lucius est rare, l'admonesta-t-il, et sa baguette commença à descendre, traçant la ligne de son cou tandis qu'il parlait... sans jamais entrer tout à fait en contact avec sa peau empourprée et enfiévrée. Oh oui... elle l'est, Bella. Une telle _patience_... une ambition si patiemment dissimulée... c'est plus appréciable que tu ne le penses.

Il sourit, froidement, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette affirmation était bien le compliment qu'elle semblait être. Elle lui paraissait un peu inquiétante. Comme si son maître avait placé Lucius juste là où il voulait qu'il soit...

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Un petit sourire narquois étira le coin de ses lèvres, et elle sentit son ressentiment bouillonnant envers Lucius s'effacer un peu.

_Imbécile. _

Son maître remarqua son expression, et haussa un sourcil. Il ne sourit pas... mais quelque chose dans son impression lui suggéra qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait, et que d'une certaine manière, il en était amusé.

Le revoilà, ce rire froid et aigu... et puis il lui toucha la clavicule du bout de sa baguette, et retraça le chemin qu'il avait pris, remontant jusqu'au creux de sa mâchoire. Il pressa brièvement la baguette en bois d'if contre le dernier bleu en train de s'effacer sur le cou de Bellatrix... froide comme de l'os... et ça faisait _mal_. Une blessure cachée, désespérée.

Il devait savoir. Il devait avoir remarqué. _Forcément_.

Son maître retira sa baguette... et puis il sourit.

- Viens, Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce. Nous perdons du temps. Debout.

Bella ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, le souffle court, et fit de son mieux pour modifier son expression, pour irradier la bonne volonté, la détermination... n'importe quoi, en gros, sauf une apparence un peu ébranlée et une apparente incapacité à respirer normalement en sa présence.

Son maître ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses tentatives pour reprendre contenance ne semblaient pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

- Tu connais bien, dit-il brusquement, le concept de légilimancie ?

Bella fronça les sourcils. _Légilimancie_. Le mot lui était bel et bien familier. Elle avait l'impression qu'il appartenait au monde des articles de journaux et des rapports du Ministère. Honnêtement, cela semblait monotone.

La main de son maître qui tenait sa baguette se contracta brièvement.

- Apparemment non. Peut-être que le sujet t'_ennuie_, Bella ?

Il haussa un sourcil devant son expression interloquée, mais sembla plus amusé qu'irrité. Alors même qu'une excuse maladroite lui venait, son maître fit claquer sa langue, l'écartant avec impatience.

- Les pensées inférieures de personnes inférieures pourraient certainement être considérées comme monotones, concéda-t-il. Dans ce cas-là, le pouvoir de pratiquer la légilimancie est un don plutôt pénible. Mais parfois, Bella, il peut représenter plus que cela, bien plus.

Il marqua une pause.

- Utilisée correctement, siffla-t-il, la légilimancie peut mettre à nu la moindre pensée déloyale, la moindre vérité mal dissimulée... le moindre secret dans l'esprit de ton adversaire. Malheureusement, le pouvoir d'utiliser la légilimancie se trouve être l'une des nombreuses armes dans l'arsenal d'Albus Dumbledore.

Une expression plutôt menaçante assombrit ses traits un moment, et il lui fallut un effort évident pour la dissiper.

- Peu importe. Les multiples aspects irritants de la personnalité d'Albus Dumbledore ne font pas partie de notre discussion actuelle. Je suis ici pour t'enseigner l'occlumancie, l'aptitude de protéger tes pensées des influences indiscrètes.

Il marqua une pause.

- Des influences comme celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Bella sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

- Et comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle. L'occlumancie ?

- Ah. Oui. L'occlumancie.

Son maître reconcentra son attention sur la conversation.

- C'est un art, dit-il d'un ton suave. A nul autre pareil. Mais il nécessite de la discipline, et une habileté non négligeable. Peu en ont les capacités.

Bella se redressa un peu, se hérissant de détermination.

- Je peux remonter à cinq _cents_ années sans tache dans mon arbre généalogique, protesta-t-elle. Ca doit bien compter pour quelque chose.

Son maître ne rit pas.

- Peut-être, dit-il enfin. Même si la pureté de ton sang n'est pas remise en question, Bella.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de remis en question ?

- Je ne comp...

Son maître ignora cela.

- Nous verrons, dit-il brusquement, lui coupant directement la parole. Pose ta baguette.

- Ma ba... Maître ?

Les yeux de son maître flamboyèrent.

- _Pose ta baguette_, répéta-t-il, d'un ton glacial.

Bellatrix plaça vivement sa baguette sur le bureau à sa gauche, trébuchant presque sur l'ourlet de sa propre robe dans sa hâte soudaine. Elle se redressa de nouveau, toute rouge, et fit face à son maître, de la sueur picotant ses paumes vides.

Elle resta debout là, piégée par son regard, pendant un long moment... et puis, sans avertissement, il leva sa baguette.

_- Legilimens !_

Ce n'était pas comme leur première rencontre... et pourtant c'était la même chose. Bella en était sûre. Des images filaient à toute allure dans son esprit, convoquées contre sa volonté, tirées des fissures les plus intimes de son crâne...

_De la légilimancie. _

Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais elle n'avait pas compris alors.

Auparavant, l'effet n'avait pas été tout à fait si écrasant. Les images lui étaient venues par bribes, alors, rapides et déformées. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incantation, et tout du long elle avait vu son visage.

_Ses yeux, plongés dans les siens, enivrants. Et elle l'avait trouvé..._

Mais ceci, c'était différent. Plus violent. L'incantation la frappa comme un maléfice, une agression, et les images étaient plus nettes... bien plus nettes. Il n'y avait _plus_ de monde autour d'elle à présent, il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir, et aucun moyen d'observer l'expression de son maître. Elle était entourée de ses propres souvenirs, qui la submergeaient, et elle n'arrivait pas à lutter pour s'en dégager...

_Elle avait onze ans, elle était recroquevillée en boule au pied du lit de Cissy, et Andromeda lui retirait quelque chose de petit et d'argenté de la main. _

_- Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis si tu jettes un sort à la brosse à cheveux de Cissy, Bella, protestait-elle. En plus, tu as ta Trace. Tu veux te faire renvoyer ?_

_- Je m'en fiche, dit Bella avec obstination. Je m'en fiche ! Je la hais !_

_Andromeda lui serra le bras, ignorant ses tentatives pour se dégager en se tortillant. _

_- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, murmura-t-elle, lui lissant les cheveux. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'ils la traitent comme ils le font._

_Bella se renfrogna, violente d'un seul coup, et Andy l'attira brusquement dans ses bras. _

_- Je ne suis pas la préférée non plus, chuchota-t-elle, son souffle chaud contre l'oreille de sa soeur... _

_Et Bella sentit toute agressivité quitter la petite fille jalouse et solitaire qu'elle avait été..._

Bella se contracta, consternée par sa propre réaction. _Non, _songea-t-elle férocement. _Je la hais... je la hais... traîtresse à son sang... menteuse... __**faible...**_

Son maître ne lui donna pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus.

_Elle était debout dans l'escalier, à regarder la salle commune vide de Serpentard, en-dessous d'elle. Pas plus grande que Cissy, vraiment... à appliquer du rouge à lèvres sur des lèvres au pli têtu. Il y avait un léger papillonnement au creux de son ventre, tandis qu'elle se demandait comment ce serait... d'être embrassée..._

_Et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre._

_Elle sourit. Oh, elle savait comment s'y prendre. Rodolphus Lestrange ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Quoi qu'il puisse penser d'__**elle...**_

_La petite Bella Black..._

_Elle gloussa, un son perçant et jubilant, et sa proie sursauta._

Bella déglutit, désespérée à présent. Lestrange ? _Lestrange ? _De toutes les choses que son maître aurait pu voir... faire chanter Lestrange pour qu'il lui donne son premier baiser, cela devait être la plus enfantine et la plus humiliante.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Elle avait oublié, d'une manière ou d'une autre... oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir treize ans, avant Andromeda, avant d'avoir un but, avant la Cause... oublié ce que c'était que d'être plus insoucieuse que l'était Cissy à présent, et de vouloir pour dire de vouloir. De vouloir ce qu'elle _choisissait_ de vouloir...

_Elle était dans son bain, les pieds dans l'eau, de grosses bulles contre sa peau. Blanche comme un linge et désorientée, parce que son esprit était plein de son maître, une douleur brûlante et désespérée qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir, et elle ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi était-ce si important, pourquoi **voulait**-elle autant ?_

_Où est-ce que ça avait... ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça... ?_

_Elle pressa ses doigts bien à plat contre son cou, à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée une fois, et plongea sous l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, pas respirer, pas se soucier..._

_Le noyer... se noyer... arrêter ça...__** arrêter...**_

- Arrêtez !

La pièce réapparut d'un seul coup, brusquement, et Bella vacilla comme si elle était ivre, prise de vertige devant la réapparition soudaine du monde solide. Elle avait le souffle coupé, le regard fixé sur le sol où les planches oscillaient bizarrement. Elle ressentait d'étranges élancements à la tête, et ses yeux s'étaient mis à la brûler.

- C'était le choc, protesta-t-elle, les joues brûlantes.

(Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire. N'avait rien voulu dire du tout...)

- Je peux faire mieux, insista-t-elle ensuite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, maître... je n'étais pas prête...

Son maître resta debout là comme cloué sur place, la dévisageant d'un regard vide, et puis il leva sa baguette.

Il y eut un bruit semblable au claquement d'un fouet... et Bellatrix eut le souffle coupé quand le sortilège frappa sa joue, aussi cinglant qu'une gifle, laissant une zébrure d'un rouge flamboyant.

Un maléfice Cuisant.

Et puis sa baguette fut de nouveau à sa gorge, la forçant à s'agenouiller.

- Quels _mensonges_, Bella...

Bella secoua énergiquement la tête, consternée.

- Non ! Maître... je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai pas... Je ne... J'ai essayé...

Elle s'interrompit, horrifiée. Il lui avait donné une chance, et elle l'avait laissée filer, elle s'était fait prendre au dépourvu..._ tout serait fini, si elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre du contraire_.

- Je ne vous mentirais jamais ! cria-t-elle dans son désespoir.

- Silence, cracha son maître.

Il enfonça sa baguette dans le creux de sa mâchoire, lui repoussant la tête en arrière, et son cou s'arqua instinctivement. Elle n'aurait pas pu cesser de le regarder à présent, même si elle l'avait voulu.

- _Silence_, siffla-t-il, et Bella ressentit vaguement un frisson, coincé quelque part sous sa peau. Peut-être est-il temps que nous ayons une discussion sur les mensonges, dit son maître d'une voix douce.

Les mensonges. _Les mensonges._

- Oui, Bella. Les _mensonges_. A certains moments, affirma froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mentir peut être nécessaire. A certains moments, mentir peut être sage : pour sauvegarder un plan jusqu'au moment idéal, ou duper un allié qui s'ignore. Mais je ne tolère pas de mensonges de mes partisans... et je ne tolère pas de justifications. Une _justification_, Bella, est tout simplement un mensonge que mes partisans se font à eux-mêmes... et par extension, à leur maître.

Les yeux levés vers lui, Bella le fixa, incapable d'appréhender la rapidité avec laquelle tout avait tourné horriblement mal. « _Je ne sais pas comment me défendre, je ne sais pas comment pratiquer l'occlumancie_ », c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais c'était un mensonge, une_ justification_... son silence le lui disait.

Les réponses étaient là. Elles devaient être là. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à les voir.

- Tu ne te concentres pas, cracha son maître. Tu manques de cohésion.

Bella acquiesça, paralysée par l'horreur. Elle le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent humides, avec la volonté de réfléchir à la réponse. Mais elle ne lui venait pas. Eviter le contact visuel, éviter _physiquement_ la situation, ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ce qu'il attendait d'elle. C'était peu fiable, rudimentaire... la seule raison pour laquelle elle était là, pour commencer, c'était parce que c'était un recours insuffisant. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Cela devait être le cas.

Mais aucune méthode de défense mentale ne lui venait à l'esprit. Son maître lui avait dit de poser sa baguette, et pourtant il attendait d'elle qu'elle combatte le sortilège. Elle grinça des dents, frustrée. La magie ne pouvait pas du tout être de la magie, certainement, si on n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette pour la pratiquer ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle une quelconque éruption de pouvoir infantile, elle n'était pas une _enfant_...

- Apprenez-moi !

Les mots émergèrent avec plus de colère qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, une exigence abrupte. Bella déglutit, son coeur coincé dans sa gorge comme une boule palpitante.

- S'il vous plaît... murmura-t-elle. Apprenez-moi, Seigneur.

Le mot avait résonné un millier de fois dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas le même son dit à voix haute, adressé directement à lui. Il n'avait pas le même _goût_.

Mais il sembla le satisfaire. Le rire aigu et froid de son maître retentit de manière inattendue, et puis il baissa sa baguette... et caressa la courbe de sa mâchoire d'un doigt froid, un sourire sarcastique tordant sa bouche mince.

- Un peu de cohésion, souffla-t-il. Enfin.

Bella acquiesça, amèrement déçue quand il la lâcha et lui fit simplement signe de se relever.

- Très bien, dit brusquement son maître, quand elle fut de nouveau debout devant lui. Tu souhaites que je te l'apprenne ? Je vais accéder à ton désir.

Il y avait un sous-entendu léger et moqueur dans ses mots, mais Bellatrix ne s'en souciait plus. Quand elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec ferveur, son maître émit un rire presque inaudible.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant dans le ton de sa voix. Pas plus qu'un murmure... elle semblait, d'une certaine manière, plus impérieuse qu'une exclamation. Elle se surprenait à l'écouter, tendant l'oreille pour saisir chaque nuance...

- Je vais accéder à ton désir, Bella... murmura-t-il. Et en retour, plus de _mensonges_, hmm ?

Bellatrix ne croyait pas avoir jamais passé autant de temps à acquiescer de toute sa vie. Sa tête risquait de tomber, mais elle n'osait pas s'arrêter. Cela ne semblait pas _suffire_, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle, humiliée. Plus de mensonges.

- Quel progrès.

Son maître était revenu à son ton froid et sec.

- Allons. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Pour commencer, ordonna-t-il, tu dois en premier lieu vider ton esprit de toute pensée.

Bellatrix serra les mâchoires, déterminée, et combattit vaillamment une forte envie de dévisager le Seigneur des Ténèbres, perplexe et bouche béante.

- Vider mon esprit de toute pensée ? répéta-t-elle en écho, perplexe. Vous voulez dire... arrêter de penser, maître ?

- Précisément.

- Mais...

Elle hésita, cherchant les mots justes.

- Comment puis-je arrêter de penser ? articula-t-elle enfin.

C'était à peu près aussi facile que d'arrêter de _respirer_.

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Même si j'imagine que tu pourrais bien trouver cela difficile.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop passionnée, expliqua patiemment son maître. Tu ressens avant de penser. C'est une caractéristique assez perturbante chez toi.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Après tout, être passionnée, elle pouvait difficilement le nier. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était aussi peu souhaitable, ni pourquoi cela pourrait bien perturber le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son maître soupira, une exhalation sifflante qui causa un picotement de sinistre appréhension sur la nuque de Bella.

- Par exemple, expliqua-t-il, rentrant plus dans les détails, ta loyauté envers moi. Elle est basée sur... comment formuler cela ? Des fondements passionnés.

Bella devint écarlate. _Oh. Cela. _

Son maître eut un brusque hochement de tête.

- Oui. Cependant, nous nous éloignons du sujet.

La main qui tenait sa baguette se crispa légèrement une fois de plus.

- Je t'avais ordonné, je crois, d'arrêter de penser.

Bellatrix acquiesça, reconnaissante que pour une raison inconnue, il ait choisi de ne pas explorer plus avant ses sentiments déplacés.

- Et comment puis-je faire ça ? demanda-t-elle. Comment puis-je arrêter de penser ?

Son maître lui dédia un sourire crispé, qui lui fit penser à un vampire.

- Vide ton esprit de toute pensée, Bella, répliqua-t-il.

Bellatrix résista à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux avec difficulté, ne réussissant que parce qu'elle savait que son maître n'apprécierait guère. Comment était-elle censée vider son esprit de toute pensée ? C'est pourtant bien la même chose que d'arrêter de penser ?

Malgré tout, elle devait essayer, supposa-t-elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle essaya de repousser chaque petite pensée importune et envahissante hors de son esprit. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, elle réussit. Mais ensuite... elle gronda de contrariété.

Chaque fois, _chaque fois_ qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi, quelque chose parvenait à passer ses défenses, à passer le solide mur de briques qu'elle s'efforçait encore et encore de faire apparaître dans son esprit. Une quelconque petite pensée obstinée qui ne la lâchait pas, comme « c'est idiot » ou bien « enfin, j'y suis arrivée ! »

Bellatrix se renfrogna. Son maître soupira, l'air sifflant en passant entre ses dents.

- Viens ici.

Nerveusement, elle s'approcha, s'arrêtant quand elle fut à environ une trentaine de centimètres de son maître.

- Plus près, Bella, dit-il d'un ton impatient... d'un ton menaçant.

Comme elle hésitait, il émit un petit bruit agacé et s'avança vers elle à grands pas, faisant halte à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de distance.

- Ferme les yeux, siffla-t-il.

Paniquant un peu à présent, Bella obéit. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise involontaire en le sentant presser le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

Seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Les pouces de son maître étaient légèrement pressés contre ses paupières, le contact aussi léger qu'une plume la maintenant aveuglée.

- Chut, murmura-t-il. Allons. Arrête de penser. Est-ce que cela te dépasse vraiment tant que ça, Bella ? Laisse le fil de tes pensées s'échapper... _arrête_, tout simplement.

Elle déglutit. Son coeur battait à un rythme inégal dans sa poitrine, et elle arrivait à peine à respirer. _Mais bon, ce serait un moyen de vider mon esprit,_ songea-t-elle avec aigreur. _Cesser de respirer et perdre connaissance_. A sa surprise, son maître se remit à rire.

- Fais encore un petit effort, Bella.

Bellatrix essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, surprise.

- Comment savez-vous que ça ne marche pas ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Après tout, si le contact visuel était si important...

Elle fut distraite en sentant sa colonne vertébrale se couvrir de chair de poule.

Il était en train de retracer le pli de son front d'un doigt long et froid.

- Ton visage te trahit, Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce, descendant à présent le long de la courbe de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres la picotèrent et elle déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche sèche d'un seul coup.

- Oh... marmonna-t-elle, incapable de trouver quoi dire.

Et franchement, pourquoi est-ce que c'était si important, de toute façon ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait quelque chose à dire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement...

_Ressentir._

Le dernier mot était un écho dans ses pensées, un murmure qui mourut lentement, laissant dans son sillage... rien.

Un calme vierge, vide.

Son doigt, traçant toujours un motif sur ses lèvres, se fit de plus en plus doux, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que l'ombre d'un contact qu'elle puisse ressentir, et puis... rien du tout.

Le silence enfla autour d'elle, le grondement sourd et étrangement régulier de son coeur la seule chose qu'elle puisse entendre. Mais finalement... cent battements de coeur plus tard, ou dix mille... elle s'aperçut que des pensées commençaient à refaire surface.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Son maître se tenait un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre de lourdes tentures de velours, l'observant en silence. Il semblait plus pâle que jamais dans les ténèbres : inhumain et impalpable.

Bella cligna des yeux. Elle se sentait lourde et fatiguée, comme si elle aurait facilement pu s'endormir, là, tout de suite. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi calme auparavant. Merveilleusement, magnifiquement calme, un calme dévorant.

Le silence régnait dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, rien ne bouillonnait ni ne criait ni ne hurlait pour attirer son attention. Oh, elles étaient toujours là... toutes les pensées qui avaient semblé tellement urgentes et impérieuses il y avait seulement quelques instants, qui avaient menacé de la submerger, de causer sa perte en faisant surface au mauvais moment. Elles étaient toujours là... en sûreté dans sa tête, tous ses outrages bouillonnants et toute son ambition brûlante et son orgueil mordant, tous les souvenirs qu'ils éveillaient. Mais ils étaient étrangement ternes et troubles, dans cet état... et ce n'était pas parfait, mais si elle le voulait, si elle essayait... elle pouvait les repousser au loin.

En sûreté, pour le moment.

Le regard de son maître était brûlant, pénétrant. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incantation cette fois-ci, mais Bella le sentait toujours : quelque chose de plus qu'un simple examen scrutateur, poussant légèrement la vérité vers le devant de son esprit. Elle déglutit, brièvement paniquée... mais elle pouvait la maintenir à distance. Elle pouvait le faire. Son maître ne l'attaquerait pas aussi brutalement qu'auparavant (ce n'avait été qu'un avant-goût, une démonstration de son pouvoir, certainement ?)... et Dumbledore n'utiliserait jamais l'incantation. Le directeur n'essaierait jamais de lui arracher la vérité de force avec une telle violence, tant qu'elle ne lui donnait aucune raison de le faire. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était ne pas laisser échapper cette sensation, maintenir la vérité à distance un petit moment... juste assez longtemps pour éviter tout soupçon sans donner l'impression d'être elle-même suspicieuse.

Elle eut un sourire narquois. Le vieil homme pouvait la fixer autant qu'il lui plairait avec ses yeux pétillants, à présent. Il pouvait passer des retenues entières à la scruter dans une méditation sérieuse et silencieuse. Elle savait comment le tenir à distance.

Elle eut un sourire narquois, et son maître sourit aussi, une expression froide et triomphante.

- Tu en as assez appris pour une journée, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu peux partir.

Bella n'attendit pas que son approbation se dissipe. Elle s'inclina profondément, tremblante et triomphante, et tendit la main vers le manche du couteau.


	14. La conduite de mon coeur

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un, et puis il faudra attendre que l'auteure publie à nouveau... J'aurai bien fini par la rattraper ! ;) **

**Titre du chapitre : « How my heart behaves », Feist. **

Cissy battit des paupières, se forçant avec effort à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait lourde et courbaturée, comme si l'épuisement avait pénétré ses os, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était étendue sur son lit à baldaquin, entièrement vêtue de son uniforme d'école. Elle s'assit avec un nouvel effort gargantuesque, ses pieds traînant lourdement sur les couvertures, et se rendit compte qu'elle portait même ses chaussures.

Quelque chose était arrivé. Elle avait été malade, peut-être. Ou elle avait décidé de s'asseoir et s'était endormie ; ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces jours-ci...

Elle s'assit d'un seul coup, droite comme un i, et le monde se mit à tourner bizarrement autour d'elle. _Bella_. Bella avait essayé de la faire manger. Et... et... quelque chose était arrivé... Cissy frissonna.

Quelque chose était arrivé. Elle s'était évanouie, et le monde avait été effacé, avait été temporairement transformé en une brume d'oubli tiède et rose. Quand avait-elle oublié ? Avant de s'évanouir ? Après ? Bella avait été là, et... Lucius Malefoy, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. Il avait été là, lui aussi.

Elle réprima un grognement. Elle avait mal à la tête.

De l'autre côté du rideau vint un gloussement mal réprimé, et un ricanement qu'il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître, comme un petit cochon surexcité : un son qui ne pouvait venir que de Priscilla Parkinson. Priscilla avait passé toute la première année de Cissy, et une grande partie de sa deuxième, à s'assurer qu'il était impossible pour qui que ce soit d'oublier que la soeur de Cissy s'était enfuie avec un Sang-de-Bourbe... et Narcissa la méprisait pour ça.

- Je vous avais _dit_ qu'elle n'était pas bien. Tout le monde sait qu'elle s'est évanouie, et sa soeur ne voulait même pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Chhht ! Elle va t'entendre!

Priscilla renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et alors ?

Elle marqua une pause, et il y eut un bruit de mastication.

- Vous avez entendu comme il nous a parlé ? râla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. _« Mettez-la au lit »_, comme si on était ses elfes de maison ou un truc dans ce genre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, de toute façon ? Juste parce qu'il a un faible pour sa soeur...

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage, et Cissy écarta brutalement les rideaux. L'effet de sa soudaine apparition fut presque comique : les trois filles hurlèrent à l'unisson, et Priscilla tomba de son lit pour s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle fusilla Cissy du regard, furieuse, mais Narcissa se contenta de la dévisager d'un oeil noir en retour. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim, et elle s'en fichait si elles comptaient raconter des histoires sur elle toute la journée après ça : elle voulait seulement qu'elles la laissent _tranquille_.

Les deux autres tirèrent Priscilla sur ses pieds. Cissy aurait juré que les cheveux de la fille frisaient d'indignation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, écarlate et furieuse, mais Cissy fit un pas vers elle, la fusillant du regard comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle sembla se raviser. Les autres filles eurent le souffle coupé.

- Oh, Cilla, sois prudente ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien te faire !

- Peut-être qu'il y a une limite d'âge, et puis elles deviennent _toutes_ folles !

- Tu n'as pas dit que sa soeur avait cassé le poignet de Camilla une fois ?

- Démis, répliqua Cilla en faisant la moue.

Cissy eut un regard mauvais. Comme cela ne les faisait que tressaillir, elle bondit brusquement pour saisir le poignet de Priscilla. Priscilla hurla et bondit vers la porte, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Cissy soupira. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le fait que toutes les filles de son âge pensaient qu'elle risquait de devenir folle et violente à tout instant, ou de s'enfuir avec un Moldu, avait été tellement affreux qu'elle arrivait à peine à le supporter, et le fait que Bella s'en fichait et n'avait aucune intention de l'aider n'avait fait que lui donner encore plus envie d'abandonner. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus la force d'en être contrariée.

Il y avait un bol de porridge, glacé, sur sa table de chevet. Cissy donna un petit coup de cuillère sur la surface et fit la grimace. Treize ans. C'était pourtant bien assez pour que Bella remarque qu'elle avait une sainte horreur du porridge ?

Apparemment non.

Cissy sourit et donna un coup à la lourde masse dans le pot de fleurs sur la table d'à côté. Il contenait les jonquilles que Priscilla aimait tant, celles qui faisaient un bruit de klaxon ; elle soutenait que ç'avait été un cadeau de Saint Valentin, et les utilisait chaque matin en guise de réveil. Cela faisait une éternité que Narcissa essayait de les tuer, mais leur régime à base de thé froid, de vieux porridge et d'encre semblait leur réussir. Elle essaya de transmettre des pensées négatives dans leur direction pendant qu'elle se lavait et qu'elle se changeait. Un bruit de déglutition satisfait, émanant des profondeurs du pot, indiqua que les jonquilles profitaient de leur petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et demeuraient voluptueusement inconscientes des pensées de cisailles et de limaces dévoreuses de chair dans l'esprit de Cissy.

_(Pathétique, dirait Bella...)_

Cissy les tourna vers le mur et se traîna d'un air abattu vers la salle commune, où Bellatrix l'attendait, sans aucun doute. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé la veille, il était peu probable qu'elle s'en tire aussi facilement.

La salle commune était vide.

Cissy parcourut deux fois la pièce du regard dans un silence prudent, parvenant à peine à y croire. Pas de Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'ici là c'était la première journée de vraie chaleur de l'été, et tous les autres semblaient être partis à Pré-au-Lard pour en profiter. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient probablement occupés à bronzer près du lac ou à transpirer dans la bibliothèque. Mais le temps qu'il faisait n'avait jamais eu une grande importance pour Bellatrix. Telle qu'elle la connaissait, elle allait probablement se contenter de traîner Cissy dehors et de lui crier dessus au soleil.

En plus... Bella ne l'avait pas laissée seule depuis des semaines, et encore moins sans avertissement. Elle ne risquait pas de s'enfuir maintenant. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Cissy souleva un coussin avec circonspection, cherchant un mot, ou un quelconque signe laissant présager un piège.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

Cissy émit un glapissement, puis rougit furieusement. Le propriétaire de la voix était Lucius Malefoy, étendu sur la chaise que sa soeur occupait habituellement, une dissertation (de l'écriture désordonnée et griffonnée à la hâte de Bella) se balançant vaguement du bout de ses doigts. Il fixait cette dernière, son expression un curieux mélange de dédain et d'inquiétude. Narcissa pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de la lire elle-même, mais elle n'aperçut pas plus que les mots « _il dit qu'il va..._ » s'étalant sur toute la largeur de la marge, avant que Lucius ne froisse le parchemin et ne le jette au feu. Cissy fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Bella ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

- Je te l'ai dit. Elle n'est pas là.

Il marqua une pause.

- Elle est allée à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais...

Le mot avait jailli de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, et quand il croisa son regard pour la première fois, Narcissa faillit se dégonfler.

- Mais... tu ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle. Elle ne me laisserait pas seule. Elle ne me laisse _plus jamais_ seule...

- Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait, dit Lucius d'une voix sans timbre.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et puis la referma, prenant brusquement conscience de quelque chose. _Bella n'était pas là_. Oh, elle reviendrait, plus tard, mais pour le moment... elle n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait la forcer à _rien_. Elle pouvait ne pas manger de toute la journée si elle voulait. Le soulagement la submergea, et elle sourit. Elle se sentit d'un seul coup plus légère que l'air, complètement détendue.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle à Lucius, et elle se détourna pour partir, avant que sa chance ne l'abandonne.

Elle était à mi-chemin de l'entrée de la salle commune quand elle marqua une pause et se retourna vivement une nouvelle fois, se rappelant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle voulait demander.

Lucius, à sa grande surprise, s'était à moitié levé de sa chaise, comme pour essayer de l'empêcher de partir. Comme Cissy le dévisageait, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se rassit en hâte.

Narcissa se secoua.

- Je... euh. Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle, avec une grimace.

Lucius agita une main, comme pour dire « vas-y, demande », et elle se détendit un peu.

- Je... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Tu t'es évanouie, dit Lucius, d'un ton désinvolte.

- Oh.

Narcissa voulait poser des questions sur l'espace vide et tiède dans sa mémoire, mais une partie d'elle n'osa pas. Elle se contenta plutôt d'un autre élément qui l'avait chiffonnée.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, et que Bella est allée en retenue... Est-ce que tu m'as donné un somnifère ?

Lucius s'empourpra.

- Tu avais l'air un peu à bout, dit-il avec tact. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de te laisser, ahem, récupérer. Tu...

- Pleurais ?

- Oui.

La gêne combattit la perplexité, et la perplexité gagna.

- Alors tu m'as mise au _lit_ ? demanda Cissy, incrédule.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre avec toi. En plus, j'avais du travail.

Cissy le dévisagea. Lucius était bizarre. D'un autre côté, elle supposa qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir décider si sa méthode pour l'aider était plus ou moins égoïste que la réaction que Bella affectionnait et qui consistait à l'ignorer. Concrètement, il l'avait tout simplement débranchée, comme si elle était une émission de radio qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Merci, dit Cissy, sans vraiment savoir si elle le pensait ou non.

Elle se détourna pour partir, le visage en feu.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais rester.

Cissy se figea, et tenta de trouver une manière furtive de se pincer. Lucius tira sur son col d'un air gêné, l'air plus qu'un peu mécontent, et Cissy sentit la suspicion fleurir dans son ventre.

- C'est Bella qui a fait ça ? s'enquit-elle. C'est elle qui t'a convaincu de... de me servir de _baby-sitter _?

Lucius émit une exclamation dédaigneuse, offensé.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas le serviteur de ta soeur.

- Qui, alors?

Une horrible idée la frappa.

- Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, si ? Si c'est le cas, je vais écrire à mon père et...

- C'était Slughorn, coupa Lucius.

Narcissa déglutit, humiliée.

- Eh bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec, tu peux lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Je vais _bien_, et c'est le weekend. A moins qu'il ne veuille me mettre en retenue, tu peux lui dire que je vais très bien, merci beaucoup.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, haletante. Elle ne s'était pas mise aussi en colère depuis sa dispute avec Sirius. C'était un sentiment nouveau.

Lucius l'observa un moment, plissant les yeux.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi il pense que tu as besoin d'aide, dit-il lentement.

- Parce que je n'en ai _pas _besoin !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait que c'est le cas ?

La question était venue du tac au tac, et lui cloua le bec.

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé, continua Lucius, ce qui pourrait suggérer que tu le sais déjà.

- Eh bien non, dit sèchement Narcissa, et puis elle se rappela où elle était et à qui elle parlait.

Une nouvelle flamme d'embarras lui brûla la poitrine.

- Désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Mais non. Au revoir.

* * *

Narcissa reprit son souffle à mi-chemin de la volière, et s'assit lourdement sur les marches, enroulant ses doigts autour du fer de la rampe. _Une cage_, songea-t-elle, et puis elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait bien pu penser ça. Elle resserra sa prise.

Son ventre s'était remis à se contracter et elle avait un peu la nausée. Sa vie semblait lancée dans une spirale bien au-delà du domaine du raisonnable, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre ça. Bellatrix commençait à ressembler à une étrangère, jamais tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle... tandis que Lucius Malefoy devenait bien trop réel. Son inquiétude irritable la laissait déséquilibrée, comme si un portrait s'était avancé pour lui donner un petit coup.

Cissy pressa ses paumes contre la pierre fraîche de la marche et prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de se remettre d'aplomb. Elle tressaillit en entendant des pas qui s'approchaient.

- Enfin, dit sèchement Lucius. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour te trouver?

- Non, marmonna Cissy.

- Plus de temps que je n'en ai à perdre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

_Rien, _songea Cissy avec désespoir._ C'est l'idée._

Comme elle ne répondait pas, cependant, Lucius soupira. Il s'appuya contre le mur, fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelle fille bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? articula enfin Cissy.

- On me l'a demandé.

- Je sais, mais...

Cissy fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu vas bientôt partir, et tu es déjà préfet-en-chef. Pourquoi te donner la peine ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Slughorn est un homme puissant, à sa manière. Il a certainement des relations. Et avoir des relations, ça peut être utile, dit-il d'un ton méditatif. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée de tenir compte de lui.

- Tu penses toujours aux gens comme ça ?

Lucius baissa les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je... eh bien... est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?

- Slughorn ? Pas particulièrement.

- Tu aimes bien Dumbledore ?

- Je pense qu'il est probablement la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette école.

- Tu aimes bien Bella ?

- Elle m'exaspère.

- Tu aimes bien ton père ? demanda Narcissa, curieuse.

- Je ne pense pas.

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

- Il n'y a _personne _que tu aimes bien ?

Lucius sembla y réfléchir.

- Il y a des gens avec qui je partage des opinions.

- Mais tu ne les aimes pas vraiment.

- Pas particulièrement. Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir.

- Je... hum. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien. Maintenant, cesse de faire des problèmes.

Il tendit une main, et après un instant de réflexion, Narcissa la prit. Le simple fait qu'elle tenait la main de Lucius Malefoy l'aurait normalement réduite à un état d'incohérence vertigineuse, mais elle semblait incapable d'abandonner les pensées qui l'occupaient actuellement. Elle avait l'intuition que cela mènerait à quelque chose d'important, si seulement elle parvenait à ordonner ses idées.

- Mais tu aimes Poudlard, lâcha-t-elle.

Lucius marqua une pause.

- Oui.

- Et tu aimes être un Malefoy.

Lucius sembla temporairement offensé.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Et...

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre.

- Et tu es d'accord avec... avec ce qui se passe. Tous ces... incidents, tous ces trucs comme ça, dans la Gazette.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne position.

Narcissa cligna des yeux. Elle y était.

- Tu aimes les idées, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque. Tu aimes les idées plus que les choses réelles...

Lucius se figea. Puis il lâcha sa main, et se détourna abruptement.

- J'ai du travail, dit-il d'un ton sec. J'_aimerais bien_ des O à mes ASPIC.

Il s'en alla en trombe, descendant les escaliers sans se retourner.

Narcissa ne voyait pas son visage, et quand elle rouvrit la bouche, elle se rendit compte que les mots ne venaient pas.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, _voulait-elle lui dire._ Moi aussi._

* * *

Narcissa entra dans la salle commune à petits pas et prit une profonde inspiration, priant pour que son courage ne lui fasse pas défaut.

Lucius était assis devant le feu, le nez dans un livre et le coude posé sur une pile d'ouvrages. Le reste de la salle commune semblait désert – ce qui n'était pas une surprise, vu le temps qu'il faisait. Il y avait d'autres livres sur la table basse, au milieu de restes de déjeuner sur un plateau et d'une avalanche de parchemins qui étaient tombés par terre sans qu'il les remarque.

Cissy s'avança prudemment et se mit à ranger. Elle avait redressé l'amas de livres et rassemblé tout ce qu'il restait du déjeuner avant que Lucius ne lève les yeux. Elle balaya les rouleaux de parchemin d'un coup de baguette et puis s'assit près de lui, fixant ses mains.

- Tu peux dire au professeur Slughorn que tu gardes un oeil sur moi, dit-elle à voix basse.

Silence.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller déjeuner, dit Lucius d'un ton fatigué.

- Oh non. J'ai déjà mangé.

Ce n'avait été qu'un petit pain, mais Cissy ne considérait franchement pas ce détail comme valant la peine d'être mentionné. Elle hésita.

- Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être t'aider à réviser, proposa-t-elle enfin.

Lucius lui lança un long regard.

- Vérifie mes réponses dans le livre, dit-il enfin. Note tout ce qui est faux, repasse-le moi. Ne me distrais pas.

Narcissa acquiesça, mais il avait déjà disparu dans un autre livre. Elle ramassa le rouleau de parchemin le plus proche et souleva _Histoire de la Magie, Niveau 7_, dans sa main gauche. Après un petit moment, elle le lui repassa, et se blottit plus confortablement.

- Ton orthographe est lamentable, nota Lucius.

- Quoi ?

- C'était Bogric le Bon. Pas Bogril. Fais attention.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

- J'ai écrit « Bogric », dit-elle d'un ton patient. C'est un C, pas un L. Comme ça.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier le plus proche et tira sa main vers elle.

- Tu vois ? dit-elle, en pointant la partie duveteuse de la plume. « Lucius ». Un C et un L.

Lucius la dévisagea.

Narcissa laissa tomber sa main en sentant la rougeur jaillir de son cou.

- Je... désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche et elle rougit, attendant le commentaire, la remarque sournoise l'incitant à garder ses mains et son encre pour elle... la remarque qu'aurait faite Bella.

Elle ne vint pas.

Lucius ferma la bouche, apparemment interloqué. Cissy avait la drôle d'impression qu'il aurait moins été surpris si elle l'avait giflé.

- Je suis désolée.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la cheminée et émit un soupir irrité.

Il attendait le retour de Bella. Narcissa déglutit, la bouche très sèche d'un seul coup.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Bella. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Si elle trouvait qu'il l'avait dévisagée plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparé au regard qu'il lui lançait à présent.

- Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu pourrais bien penser _ça_ ? demanda-t-il. Je ne l'apprécie même pas.

Cissy se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, parfois. Mais je l'aime quand même.

Lucius émit un grognement méprisant.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas amoureux de ta soeur. Je n'y crois même pas.

- En _l'amour _?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est un concept enfantin, rien de plus.

- Moi, j'y crois.

Lucius rit.

- Je m'en serais douté.

Cissy ressentit une démangeaison brûlante sous l'effet de la gêne, et d'un seul coup, elle se sentit de nouveau en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ? demanda-t-elle. Avec Bella, je veux dire. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'apprécies pas, mais vous passez tout votre temps ensemble et vous _mentez_ tous les deux. Je sais que vous n'êtes jamais allés en France ensemble. Elle oublie à chaque fois que je lui en parle, sauf quand elle a le temps de se souvenir que c'est un mensonge. Et _toi_, tu es revenu au château au milieu de la nuit, couvert de sang... je t'ai _vu._

- Mon père a eu un accident, lança Lucius. Il boit. Je l'ai aidé à se relever, c'est tout. Rien de sinistre.

- Et la France ?

Lucius soupira, clairement agacé.

- J'avais besoin de son aide. Avec mon père, tu comprends... Je ne voulais pas que sa condition soit connue du grand public, alors je l'ai convaincue d'inventer une histoire quelconque.

Cissy fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Bella pourrait bien se soucier de ton père ? Elle ne se soucie de personne. Et je ne pense même pas qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'avait rien à y gagner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à y gagner ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que tu le sais, dit Cissy d'un ton désespéré. Je sais que tu le sais, et tu ne veux pas me le dire. Et Bella ne veut _rien_ me dire.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Elle a des ennuis ?

Lucius remua d'un air gêné.

- Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai juste présentée à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

- Alors... alors... c'est un homme ?

Son regard se posa brièvement sur elle, et puis se déroba.

- Quoi ?

Narcissa lissa sa jupe, son coeur battant juste un tout petit peu trop vite.

- Elle a des secrets, dit-elle d'un ton posé. Elle sort en cachette, et elle ne veut rien me dire, et elle ment à nos parents... c'est... c'est ce que faisait Andromeda. Ce n'est pas un Sang-de-Bourbe. Promets-moi juste que ce n'est pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'en _prie_...

- Bien sûr que non, dit Lucius avec dédain, et pendant un instant il donna l'impression d'être carrément sur le point de rire. Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu imagines vraiment ta soeur...

Il s'interrompit. Apparemment, certaines idées étaient trop baroques pour être imaginées.

Cissy entortilla ses doigts sur ses genoux. Avec un suprême effort de volonté, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

_- _C'est bien ce que je veux dire, dit-elle d'un ton triste. Je ne l'imaginais_ pas._


	15. Ce dont sont faits de doux rêves

**ET VOILA LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai vraiment fini... lol. Maintenant, plus qu'à attendre que l'auteure se remette à publier. Je posterai une petite note sur mon profil quand ce sera le cas... A bientôt, j'espère ! **

**Titre du chapitre: « Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This », Eurythmics. **

Bella passa son index le long du tranchant du couteau, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa main – ouverte et même pas à demi cicatrisée – était toujours raide et l'élançait fortement, chaque mouvement rouvrant la blessure comme une couture qui se déchire. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre la douleur lui semblait sourde et lointaine, une moindre priorité.

Ses lèvres la picotaient.

Il l'avait touchée. Il l'avait touchée.

Elle sourit, ivre de joie. Ç'avait été terrifiant, et exaltant, et... _insuffisant_. Elle en voulait plus. Elle avait _besoin_ de plus.

Son doigt glissa, et elle émit un sifflement de contrariété, une goutte de sang se formant sur le bout de son doigt. Elle essuya le couteau sur sa robe et fourra son doigt dans sa bouche, réfléchissant.

Elle aurait dû se débarrasser du poignard. Cela, au moins, c'était évident : si on le trouvait dans ses affaires à l'école, il ne causerait que des questions, et ses parents sauraient immédiatement que ce n'était pas un objet de famille. Elle devrait s'en débarrasser.

Elle savait avec une certitude aiguë qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Il était_ à elle_, songea-t-elle. On ne le lui avait pas donné, pas exactement, mais il l'avait menée à lui. Elle pressa l'argent frais de la lame contre ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux. C'était presque.. presque pareil...

Ce n'était pas pareil. Bella émit un grondement de frustration et jeta le couteau de l'autre côté du hall.

_Pas assez bien._

Elle resta là où elle était un long moment, luttant contre la vague de chaleur furieuse qui montait dans sa poitrine, et les élancements dans sa main. Et puis, lentement, elle sourit. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'avait touchée, pas vrai ? Elle passa un doigt sur le sourire sur ses lèvres et se leva, dégageant le couteau du mortier où il se trouvait enfoncé à trois centimètres de profondeur. Elle souffla sur la poussière et le fourra dans sa botte.

_Pas assez bien... mais pour l'instant, ça suffirait._

* * *

Malefoy l'attendait dans la salle commune. En tout cas, elle supposa qu'il l'attendait. Combien de temps une personne pouvait-elle passer à étudier ? Dans le cas de Malefoy, on aurait dit que c'était toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin.

En ce moment même il était assis devant le feu, enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans des parchemins épars, plongé dans _Histoire de la Magie_. Bella se laissa tomber, sans être remarquée, sur le fauteuil en face, et fronça les sourcils.

Cissy était endormie contre son épaule.

_Tu l'as oubliée._

Bon... et alors ? Cela avait été important, et Cissy allait visiblement... très bien...

Bella écarta cette voix intérieure agaçante, et s'efforça d'ignorer son sentiment de malaise soudain. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait ne serait-ce que pensé à Cissy.

- Pourquoi est-elle endormie ?

Malefoy ne sursauta pas, mais il n'en fut pas loin. Il referma le livre si rapidement qu'il faillit y coincer son nez.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-elle endormie ?

- Qui ?

- Ma _soeur !_

Lucius cligna des yeux. Suivant son regard, il tressaillit.

- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Comment je devrais le savoir ?

- Bonne remarque. Bon sang.

Il enroula un morceau de parchemin sur lui-même et donna un petit coup hésitant à Narcissa, comme si elle était un animal dangereux qui risquait d'attaquer à tout moment. Comme ce traitement doux échouait à la tirer de son sommeil, il resserra le rouleau de parchemin et le cala entre eux deux, s'efforçant de la repousser.

Bellatrix ricana.

- Oh, _ça_, ça va marcher.

- Tu as de meilleures idées ?

Bella bâilla, se penchant confortablement en arrière dans son fauteuil. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir le contact de son maître sur ses lèvres...

- Bien sûr.

- Et tu as envie d'en partager quelques-unes ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton irritable.

- Bien sûr que non.

Elle écouta, pendant un moment, Malefoy persister à tenter de faire bouger Cissy sans la réveiller, puis il sembla abandonner. Il y eut un silence gêné, prolongé, et finalement, Bellatrix se rappela pourquoi.

Elle s'arracha à sa rêverie avec effort, et ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy la regardait, avec sur le visage une expression qui semblait comprendre à parts égales confusion et gêne. Enfin, il craqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, dit Bella d'un ton nonchalant.

- Tu as l'air... _regarde-toi._

Bella haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, je vois. Ce qui me concerne te regarde maintenant ? C'est comme ça que les choses marchent pour toi, Lucius ? Tu me laisses en plan pour quelque chose d'_important_, et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? La pauvre petite Bella aurait-elle des ennuis ? Oh là là. Ce serait affreux si c'était de _ta_ faute, pas vrai ?

Lucius se renfrogna.

- Ne confonds pas mon incrédulité avec de l'inquiétude, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Cissy, mal à l'aise, changea de position dans son sommeil, glissant sur ses genoux. Lucius grimaça, et fit un effort apparent pour se détendre.

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit plus...

- Oh, ferme-la, coupa Bella.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit ferme-la. Tu es tiré d'affaire.

Bella se renfrogna. Son souvenir de cet après-midi s'effaçait déjà, bien trop vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la perspective de faire la guerre à Malefoy ne lui semblait absolument pas _amusante_.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment.

- C'était un test, dit-elle enfin. Pas vrai ? J'étais censée y aller sans ton aide.

Comme Malefoy ne lui donnait aucune réponse, Bella eut un large sourire.

- Et j'ai _réussi_, continua-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Comme même cela échouait à le provoquer, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Oh, tu boudes ? Pouah. Ne t'en prends pas à moi, je t'avais _dit _que tu aurais dû venir.

L'expression de Malefoy demeura inébranlable.

- Regarde-toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Par Merlin, _regarde-toi_, d'accord ?

Bella soupira, agacée que Lucius n'ait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Agacée ne serait-ce que du fait qu'il ait l'audace de lui démolir sa bonne humeur, en fait. Mais bon, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet, alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

Elle cligna des yeux, et son sourire s'évanouit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Pré-au-Lard. Ses lèvres saignaient, fendues le long des marques laissées par le couteau. Elle ne se souvenait même pas que ce soit arrivé, et elle avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à oublier la blessure sur sa paume, enveloppée dans sa cape comme dans un bandage lâche, trempant sa manche jusqu'au coude. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent et complètement en bataille, la marque laissée par le maléfice Cuisant contrastant furieusement, violemment avec la pâleur anormale de ses joues. Elle avait l'air...

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour qualifier ce dont elle avait l'air.

Est-ce qu'on l'avait dévisagée ? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir.

- Je...

Malefoy lui coupa la parole.

- Quoi que tu aies pu faire pour justifier ça... A y réfléchir, oublie. Je ne suis pas franchement sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Bellatrix sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour_ justifier ça_. Ça s'est bien passé. Il m'aime bien.

Malefoy eut une toux qui semblait dubitative même à ses oreilles distraites.

- C'est vrai ! Et c'est plus que je ne peux en dire de certains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Bella sourit.

- Tu aimerais savoir, pas vrai ?

Malefoy émit une exclamation moqueuse.

- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il. Je suis certain que tu as accès à toutes sortes de choses maintenant, grâce à une seule relative réussite...

_- Une relative réussite ?_

_- Silence !_

La main de Bella était à mi-chemin de sa baguette avant qu'il ne désigne sa soeur d'un geste, et qu'elle ne réalise que Malefoy n'était peut-être pas simplement en train de faire l'important. Elle se mordit la langue.

Tous deux observèrent Cissy un moment, mais elle semblait trop habituée aux explosions de Bella pour être réveillée par l'une d'entre elles.

- Va te nettoyer, articula enfin Malefoy, d'un ton légèrement moins contrariant. Par Merlin, elle pose déjà assez de questions comme ça. Des questions auxquelles, tant qu'on en parle, ce n'est _pas _à moi de répondre.

Bella agita la main avec désinvolture.

- Oh, je lui ai dit tous ces trucs il y a des années, quand elle a surpris Evan et une gourde quelconque dans...

- Pas ces questions ! bafouilla Lucius. Je parlais de toi. Elle a des soupçons sur toi.

Bella s'assit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je crois. Tu deviens plus bizarre de jour en jour.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, répliqua-t-il enfin. Elle s'est fait toute seule des idées bizarres. Je l'ai laissée les développer en paix.

Bella plissa les yeux.

- Quel genre d'idées ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Tu te comportes de manière... plus imprévisible que d'habitude, dirons-nous... alors elle en déduit une quelconque liaison romantique.

- Pouah. Pas encore avec toi ? Ça fait des _semaines_ que ce n'est plus drôle.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça drôle.

- Ce n'était pas ton idée ?

- Je pensais que c'était la tienne.

Bella bâilla.

- Oh. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai juste supposé que c'était l'une de tes idées stupides.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Mais c'_était_ drôle. La tête de Skeeter !

- La tête de ton _père_, lui rappela Malefoy.

Bella eut un mouvement de recul.

- Bonne remarque. Bon, alors...

- Invente une quelconque fiction pour ta soeur.

- Compris.

Bella s'étira comme un chat, tressaillant comme la pointe du poignard lui piquait la cheville.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien. Je vais aller faire un peu de toilette. Ne la réveille pas encore !

Malefoy donna prudemment un petit coup sur l'épaule de Cissy.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment que je pourrais. Elle dort comme une souche.

Elle eut un petit soubresaut, et il retira vivement sa main.

- Ne sois pas longue, l'avertit-il, mais Bella l'écoutait à peine.

Un filet de sang coulait dans sa botte, et il lui fallut un effort pour ne pas boitiller en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

Faire sa toilette s'avéra plus facile que prévu, une fois qu'elle se retrouva dans son dortoir vide. Des vêtements propres, de l'onguent pour les plus petites coupures et les bleus, de la glace sur la marque laissée par le maléfice Cuisant... elle ne put retenir un sourire méprisant en repensant à Malefoy. Franchement. Ce n'était que des blessures de surface. Elles ne dureraient pas. Ça s'était _bien passé_.

Une voix intérieure plus petite et d'une certaine manière moins triomphante rétorqua : _des blessures de surface, c'est __**bien ?**_

On aurait dit Andromeda, songea Bella méchamment, tout en retournant de nouveau le couteau entre ses mains, réfléchissant. Elle regarda la lumière des bougies se refléter sur la lame, et revit l'argent luire dans la lumière du soleil.

Elle enfouit le couteau dans les profondeurs de sa valise et se redressa. Une voix qui lui faisait penser à Andromeda, décida-t-elle, n'était pas une voix qui vaille la peine d'être écoutée.

Le temps qu'elle revienne, Malefoy avait réussi à se libérer de Cissy.

Il lui avait également pris sa chaise. Bella se percha sur l'accoudoir, juste pour le contrarier.

- Et voilà, ronronna-t-elle. Toute propre.

De l'ongle, elle donna un petit coup à son insigne, et eut un sourire narquois.

- Je suis une gentille fille, pas vrai ?

Lucius se raidit et tenta de la repousser d'un petit coup.

Bella rit.

- Oh, détends-toi, je ne suis même pas vaguement tentée. Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?

Elle saisit la main qui lui avait donné un coup.

- _Luc-ius_... Tu oublies ton propre nom, maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ne joue pas les imbéciles.

- Pauvre Lucius... une journée avec ma soeur et tu es déjà en train de perdre la boule. Je t'avais dit qu'elle te rendrait fou, dit Bella avec un grand sourire. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses !

Elle lui tapota le bras.

- Tes points sur les i sont _très_ jolis, mon chéri.

Lucius la poussa avec sa baguette, la faisant glisser de l'accoudoir.

- Haha. Très drôle, dit-il sèchement.

Il regarda sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un... ?

Il se mit à se frotter frénétiquement le dos de la main.

Bella sourit d'un air indolent.

- Alors. C'était _vraiment_ horrible ?

Malefoy cessa de frotter.

- Ta soeur ? C'était... intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, intéressant ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules. Bella plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _intéressant_ ? répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi ?

Lucius se remit à se frotter le dos de la main, distraitement.

- Tu sais ce que signifie le mot « intéressant », Bellatrix.

- Pas dans ce contexte, non ! rétorqua sèchement Bella. « Intéressant » et « Cissy » n'ont pas leur place dans la même phrase.

Lucius lui jeta un regard aigu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Est-ce si difficile d'imaginer que ta soeur soit capable de mener une conversation ?

- Oui !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et Bella sentit ses doigts se fermer en poings serrés.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez Cissy, cracha-t-elle. Elle ne sait rien, elle ne s'intéresse à rien. Les rubans et les robes et les coeurs et les _idioties_, c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Et si ce n'était pas le cas avant, ça l'est certainement maintenant !

Malefoy lui lança simplement un sourire dédaigneux.

- Bellatrix, elle est _loin_ d'être aussi écervelée que tu ne la fais paraître.

Bella fulmina.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle est, écervelée... tu n'en sais absolument rien ! S'il lui venait jamais une idée intéressante, elle la laisserait mourir de faim !

Bellatrix se mordit la langue de toutes ses forces, un instant trop tard. La morgue habituelle de Malefoy s'était changée en incertitude.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide. Elle fut près de lui en un instant, sa baguette pressée contre sa gorge.

- Si tu en parles à _quiconque_, gronda-t-elle, à _quiconque_...

Il l'écarta d'un geste.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'elle était malade.

- C'est le cas. Elle irait très bien si elle se contentait de _manger_ comme une personne normale. Elle est entêtée, c'est tout.

- Entêtée n'est pas le terme que je choisirais pour décrire sa conduite aujourd'hui.

- Pouah.

Bellatrix se détourna, s'agenouillant plutôt auprès de Cissy.

Elle était toujours endormie. Vue de près, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien mieux que la veille.

- C'est pour son bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas... Cissy a _besoin_ qu'on la pousse. Elle ne connaît pas son propre esprit.

Elle enroula une mèche des cheveux blonds de sa soeur autour de son doigt.

- Je vais la guérir, dit-elle d'un ton farouche – et elle donna un coup bref et sec.

Cissy se réveilla avec un cri.

- Bella !

Elle se redressa d'un air léthargique, et puis s'affala de nouveau sur la méridienne, vaincue.

- Bella, tu m'as fait _mal_.

Bella eut un grand sourire.

- Salut, Cissy. Fait de beaux rêves ?

Cissy cligna des yeux.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne rêvais pas.

Bella roula des yeux en direction de Lucius, qui s'était soudain découvert un intérêt profond pour la carte du ciel de son cours d'astronomie.

- _Tu vois ?_ articula-t-elle silencieusement. _Ecervelée_.

Comme Lucius se contentait de l'ignorer, elle se retourna vers Cissy.

- Inintéressant.

Cissy se leva, se frottant les yeux.

- Non, dit-elle, sur la défensive. C'était sympa.

Son regard se reporta brièvement sur Lucius, et elle rosit légèrement.

- Je, hum... je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir.

Il agita la main, l'air de dire « aucune importance », et elle sourit comme si on venait de la nommer invitée d'honneur du Club de Slug.

Bellatrix fit la grimace.

- Berk. Cissy, c'est répugnant.

Le teint de Cissy vira au cramoisi et elle tripota nerveusement sa cape, comme si elle espérait s'y perdre.

- Je... je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, balbutia-t-elle, avec une feinte indifférence qui n'avait rien de convaincant.

- Tu n'as aucun goût. Va te coucher.

Elle poussa Cissy avec sa baguette, en riant... et sa soeur vacilla. Malefoy leva les yeux de son parchemin avec un cri de frayeur, mais Cissy était déjà tombée à genoux, blanche comme un linge, s'agrippant au bord de sa chaise pour s'y appuyer.

- Je vais bien... marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Juste... trébuché...

- Tu... ?

Malefoy s'était à demi levé de son siège quand il sentit la baguette de Bella, de nouveau pressée contre sa gorge.

- Ne la touche pas, gronda-t-elle. Ne t'avise pas de faire ça.

Elle saisit Cissy par le bras et la hissa brutalement sur ses pieds.

- Tu l'as entendue. Elle a trébuché. Elle est fatiguée. C'est pourquoi je vais la mettre au lit...

Elle resserra sa prise.

- ...et on va _en discuter_.

- Bella, je...

_- Ferme-la. _

Cissy se tut immédiatement.


End file.
